Bukan Rahasia
by Deera Dragoneella
Summary: Naruto tak memiliki maksud apa-apa dengan kedatangannya ke Jepang. Namun, mereka yang telah menyakiti ibunya membuatnya ingin membuat mereka menerima apa yang seharusnya mereka terima dan rasakan. Agar rahasia itu bukan lagi sebuah rahasia/terinspirasi dari Secret by Fuyutsuki Hikari/GJ, tidak sesuai EYD, tidak baku, DLDR/ SasufemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Bukan** **Rahasia**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By DeeraDragoneella**

* * *

 **Terispirasidari 'Secret' Fuyutsuki** **Hikari**

* * *

.0.

Abal, GJ, g sesuai EYD, OOC, Gender Switch, dE-eL-eL

.0.

* * *

Konoha, 2 Maret 1994

Kushina menatap nanar pemandangan di hadapannya. Dia tahu, bahwa Minato tidaklah benar-benar mencintainya. Pemuda itu memiliki niat untuk balas dendam akibat kematian keluarganya 10 tahun silam, yang sebenarnya bukanlah kesalahannya. Dia hanya tumbal bagi saudari angkatnya, Kurosawa Sara, yang saat itu menyetir secara ugal-ugalan dan menabrak mobil Deidara, kakak Minato, yang sedang bersama istrinya, Hanare, sehingga membuat mereka tewas, juga calon putra mereka yang sedang dalam kandungan Hanare.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Kushina yang berstatus anak angkat keluarga Kurosawa, harus menjadi tumbal Sara. Dia yang tidak bersalah dijatuhi hukuman penjara, bahkan tersiksa dipenjara oleh penghuni penjara yang lain karena permintaan Namikaze Jiraiya, ayah Minato. Dan setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, ketidakadilan kembali terjadi padanya.

Sara, yang kini kembali ke Jepang, menyukai Minato. Mencoba segala cara untuk mendapatkannya. Dan Minato yang tidak mengetahui kebenaran sepuluh tahun silam, berniat menghancurkan Kushina dengan menikahi Sara, yang notabene saudari angkat Kushina.

Kembali, Kusihna menghapus air mata melihat pemadangan dihadapannya. Melihat Sara dan Minato yang telah selesai mengucapkan janjis uci di depan altar. Kushina menatap keduanya sambil mengusap perutnya yang masih datar sayang.

"Biarlah, sayang. Biarlah ayahmu melakukan semua yang diinginkannya. Semoga saja, dia tidak menyesal ketika mengetahui kebenarannya"Kushina meninggalkan tempat itu dengan lelehan air mata menuju sebuah mobil yang menunggunya. Tanpa mengetahui tatapan sendu Natsuhi, ibu Minato, yang entah mengapa sejak awal tidak menyukai Sara dan mengetahui hubungan Minato dengan Kushina. Wanita itu menatap menyesal dengan apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh putranya. Dia menyesalkan wanita sebaik Kushina, hanya karena dendam masa lalu. Natsuhi memang terluka karena kehilangan Deidara, namun bukan berarti balas dendam mengembalikan segalanya. Minato akan menyesal di kemudian hari, karena Natsuhi tahu betul, bahwa putranya itu mencintai Kushina. Hanya dendam yang membuat hatinya buta, karena kasih sayangnya pada sang kakak.

 _Semoga_ _kamu_ _mendapatkan_ _kebahagiaan, Nak. Dan maafkanlah_ _putraku yang bodoh_ _i ni._ Batinnya sendu.

* * *

.0.

* * *

Konoha, 23 November 2015

"Ya! Uncle late." Seru seorang gadis dengan suara merajuk pada seorang pria paruh baya berambut merah yang tergopoh-gopoh menjemputnya.

"Hehehe, gomene, Naru-chan. Uncle masih ada rapat tadi. Maafkan paman, Ne?" Nagato member tatapan memelas pada keponakan satu-satun yaitu.

"Huh" Naruto, nama gadis pirang kesayangannya itu membuang muka sambil memberengut. Gadis berusia 21 tahun itu paling tidak suka menunggu, dan pamannya telah membuatnya menunggu selama hampir 2 jam.

"Ayolah... Uncle janji, tidak akan terlambat lagi. Ne? Ini terakhir kalinya..." Nagato mengucapkannya dengan nada penyesalan yang teramat sangat.

"By one condition" Naruto menatap Nagato dengan tatapan sok serius, padahal dalam hati geli sendiri.

"Anything" Nagato menjawab tanpa berfikir panjang.

 _Gothca!_ Batin gadis itu girang.

"Setelah sampai di apartemen nanti, I want my Dragneel here" Mata Nagato melotot. Bagaimana mungkin? Mobil itu, Dragneel, sebuah mobil modifikasi dengan kecepatan ada di Inggris sana, dan adik iparnya sudah mewanti-wanti agar Naruto tidak memakai mobilnya itu. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja mereka takut jika jiwa liar Naruto kumat, anak itu akan ikut balap mobil liar yang sudah menjamur disana.

"Ta-ta-tapi, Naruto-"

"Kalau Uncle tidak bisa, aku akan marah dan akan melakukan semauku selama disini. Toh, Daddy sudah berjanji membiarkanku melakukan apa pun disini" Potong Naruto dengan nada congkak.

 _Itu karena ayahmu menitipkanmu padaku_. Batin Nagato

"Tapi-"

"Aku bisa pulang ke apartemen sendiri dan tak akan menghiraukan Uncle atau yang lain disini hingga sebulan ke depan" Potong Naruto lagi, kali ini tanpa melihat Nagato, namun memainkan gadgetnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah... Uncle akan mengambilkannya" Nagato menyerah. Setidaknya dengan begini dia bisa mengawasi Naruto.

"Yeay... Naru love Uncle" Naruto segera menghambur pada Nagato dan mencium pipi kirinya sayang. Nagato hanya bisa tersenyum sambil membelai sayang kepala Naruto yang bertopi, menyembunyikan rambut pirang panjangnya. Tunggu, topi? Nagato segera melepas pelukannya dan menatap keponakannya aneh.

"Naru, sejak kapan kau bertopi?" Tanyanya heran. Naruto termasuk orang yang tidak terlalu suka bertopi, membuat kepalanya berkeringat katanya. Gadis itu lebih suka menguncir kuda atau menyanggul rambut panjangnya.

"Ah, Brother say i have wear it" Naruto membenarkan letak topinya. Nagato masih menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"I don't know why, Uncle. Kakak hanya bilang aku tidak boleh keluar tanpanya jika tidak memakai topi ini. Kakak melarangku memakai dress dan sebagainya. Masa Naru dibilang genit, suka godain cowok kalo tampil cantik? Naru kan cewek tulen, wajar dong kalo kalihatan cantik" Ah, Nagato hanya bisa tersenyum keki mendengar keterangan Naruto. Keponakannya yang satu itu memang pengidap siscon akut. Bahkan jika dengannya, pemuda itu bisa langsung menarik Naruto. Takut perhatian sang adik terbagi katanya. _Ada-ada saja_ , batinnya sambil menggelengkan kepala tidak habis pikir.

"Okay, lebih baik kita segera pulang. Kikiyo pasti sangat senang melihatmu" Naruto segera mengangguk dan mengikuti pamannya keluar dari bandara. Ah, setelah ini dia akan mengunjungi sepupu kesayangannya disekolah. Pasti gadis itu senang melihatnya.

* * *

.0.

* * *

Naruto segera di sambut dengan suka cita oleh Kikyo. Wanita berambut hitam itu memeluknya erat penuh kasih sayang, karena Naruto sudah dianggapnya sebagai putrinya sendiri.

"Lama sekali, kalian baru sampai. Kau tahu, aku sangat tidak sabar menunggu kedatanganmu setelah sekian lama kau tak kemari" Kikyo membawa Naruto ke ruang tamu dan mendudukkannya disana. Dua orang maid segera membawa keluar minuman dan camilan yang telah disiapkan untuk menyambut kedatangannya.

"Hmm... Tanyakan pada Uncle kenapa dia bisa telat menjemputku? Padahal aku sudah sampai dua jam yang lalu" Dan Nagato hanya bisa nyengir mendapat delikan maut dari istrinya.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting kau sudah disini. Kau tahu? Kurama sebenarnya ingin menjemput dan menyambutmu, tapi dosennya memanggil karena ada sedikit kesalahan di tugas akhirnya" Kikyo menjelaskan sambil membuka toples biskuit coklat buatannya.

"Hmm" Naruto mengangguk sambil mengambil sebuah biskuit coklat favoritnya dari dalam toples. Nagato mendudukkan dirinya di single sofa, melonggarkan dasinya dan melepas jasnya yang segera diambil oleh Kikyo dan dilipat untuk dibawa ke kamar.

"Mmm... Uncle, Aunty..." Keduanya menoleh dan menatap Naruto yang melepas topinya, menyeka keringatnya.

"Apa Kurama membawa motor?" Tanyanya sambil mengikat tinggi rambutnya. Nagato dan Kikyo saling pandang dengan was-was.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kikyo diiringi anggukan Nagato.

"Hehehe, aku ingin menjemput Karin dengan motor" Jawaban Naruto membuat pasangan suami istri itu melotot horor.

* * *

.0.

* * *

Suara deru mobil yang saling menyalip terdengar di Ichibi Street yang sepi. Kedua mobil sport itu melaju untuk saling menyalip sambil sesekali terdengar teriakan berisikan ejekan. Tampak mobil McLaren P1 hitam yang memimpin di depan dengan jarak 20 meter, sedangkan dibelakangnya disusul mobil Lamborgini Huracan merah. Keduanya masih meningkatkan kecepatan mereka, ketika dari sebuah belokan tampak sebuah motor sport merah yang akan melewati jalan yang mereka lalui. Dengan cepat, kedua mobil itu menginjak rem dan berharap tepat waktu, sedangkan sang pengemudi motor yang baru tahu jika jalan di depannya segera mengurangi kecepatan motornya, lalu dengan kakinya dia memutar motor itu agar tidak bertabrakan dengan McLaren hitam yang tepat berhenti didepannya, hingga motor itu berhenti. Jalanan yang ramai menjadi hening begitu motor sport merah itu berhenti.

"Hey, Ku. Bukankah itu motormu?" Konan, salah satu penumpang Lamborgini merah.

"Ah, benar. Lihat plat motornya. Motormu tidak dicuri kan, Ku?" Hidan, sang sopir menambahi sambil menatap cemas pemuda berambut merah yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ck, pasti rubah itu" Gumaman lirih Kurama membuat Hidan dan Konan menatapnya tak mengerti. Kurama segera membuka pintu dan keluar untuk menghampiri sang pengendara motor.

Di waktu yang sama, Naruto, sang pengendara motor itu menurunkan jangka motornya dan membuka kaca teropong helm-nya. Sepasang irish sapphire itu menatap tajam pada McLaren hitam yang terbuka jendela kaca sampingnya, menampakkan sosok pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang menatapnya datar.

"Well, Teme. Jika kau tahu aku akan lewat, akan lebih baik jika kau tak menginjak rem sehingga aku tak perlu menahan motorku" Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hey! Seharusnya kau yang berhati-hati di jalan ini" Sosok gadis berambut coklat, Matsuri, yang duduk di kursi belakang dan telah membuka kaca jendelanya membalas galak Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya memutar malas motornya.

"Bukankah itu motor Kurama?" Gaara, pemuda berambut merah di samping Sasuke bertanya, membuat Sasuke mengeryit sebelum memperhatikan motor sport merah itu dengan seksama dan membenarkan Gaara dengan gumaman andalannya.

"Whatever" Ujar Naruto malas dan kembali menaiki motornya.

"Yo, My cousin" Suara lantang Kurama membuat mereka menoleh. Naruto menatap Kurama dan menyeringai.

"Aa, Long time no see. You look so... "

"Handsome, eh?" Potong Kurama sombong yang membuat teman-temannya sweetdrop. Kelima temannya, Konan, Hidan, Sasuke, Gaara dan Matsuri keluar untuk mengetahui siapa sebenarnya pengendara motor merah Kurama.

"Bweek. Kau membuatku ingin muntah, Ku. Aku hanya ingin bilang jika kau tambah jelek dan gendut" Jawaban Naruto sontak membuat kelima teman Kurama tertawa terbahak, kecuali Sasuke dan Gaara yang tersenyum geli. Belum pernah ada orang yang berani menghina Kurama yang terkenal _baddas_ itu.

"Ck, mulutmu benar-benar tak semanis wajahmu" Kurama berhenti tepat di depan Naruto yang kini sudah membuka helm-nya, namun dengan topi terbalik yang dipakainya. Menimbulkan tatapan heran Kurama.

"Sejak kapan kau memakai topi?" Tanya Kurama.

"Sejak siscon kakakku kambuh" Balas Naruto malas. Please, dia paling malas jika diingatkan tentang sifat berlebihan kakaknya.

"Aa, tak heran" Kurama tersenyum geli mengingat sifat sepupu laki-lakinya itu.

"Well, welcome to home, Hime-sama" Ucapan Kurama yang begitu lembut, sesuai dengan tatapannya, membuat kelima temannya benar-benar terkejut. Baru pertama kali ini mereka melihat Kurama bersikap selembut itu selain pada ayah, ibu dan adiknya. Sepertinya, mereka lupa menyimak jika Naruto adalah sepupu Kurama. Keduanya berpelukan singkat sebelum tertawa satu sama lain. Sungguh aneh, batin mereka.

"Siapa dia, Ku?" Tanya Konan penasaran. Kurama segera membawa Naruto pada teman-temannya.

"Well, Naru! Kenalkan. Mereka teman-temanku"

"Konan"

"Matsuri"

"Gaara"

"Hidan"

"Hn" Mendengar jawaban Sasuke membuat alis kanan Naruto berkedut.

"Naruto desu" Naruto membalas singkat perkenalan itu. Mereka tidak menyebutkan nama keluarga mereka, karena kelimanya bukan orang yang suka memamerkan keluarga mereka. Sedangkan Naruto mengikuti cara perkenalan itu, karena menurutnya juga tak perlu membawa nama keluarganya dalam perkenalan.

"Jadi dia sepupu yang kau ceritakan kemarin itu, Ku? Ku kira dia perempuan" Ucapan Hidan membuat Kurama dan Naruto saling lirik sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat kelimanya heran.

"Memangnya pertanyaanku salah?" Tanya Hidan bingung.

"Tentu saja. Dia ini perempuan, baka!" Jawab Kurama setelah selesai dengan tawanya. Kelima teman Kurama menatap takjup Naruto. Well, dengan penampilan Naruto, jeans hitam, sepatu kets putih, jaket kulit hitam yang menutupi kaos biru laut dan topi yang menutupi rambutnya memang membuat Naruto tampak seperti laki-laki tampan yang manis. #jangankomentar

"Benarkah?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dari atas sampai bawah dan mengernyit.

 _Perempuan apanya? Depan belakang tak ada bedanya._ Batin Sasuke nista.

"I know what you think, Teme. Bersyukur saja tak ada kakakku disini" Jawaban Naruto membuat Kurama mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke dan mendengus. Well, Kurama tahu betul apa maksud Naruto, karena Kurama mengenal betul sifat Sasuke.

"Hn" Balas Sasuke cuek. _Siapa juga yang mau memperhatikan cewek jejadian macam dia?_ Batinnya.

"Sudahlah. Aku tak ingin menjemput gadis tersayangku hanya karena menanggapi tembok macam temanmu ini. Bye Ku" Naruto segera memakai helm-nya setelah mencium pipi kiri Kurama dan segera menaiki motornya menuju sekolah sepupu tersayangnya.

"Woah, sepupumu benar-benar tak biasa, Ku" Hidan menatap takjup pada sosok Naruto yang mulai menghilang.

"Tentu saja. Kalian tak akan percaya seperti apa dia yang sebenarnya" Kurama mengucapkannya dengan bangga.

"Ah, dan Sasuke" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya bertanya.

"Ku rasa kau harus bersiap-siap menelan kembali pemikiranmu tentangnya" Kurama mengatakannya sambil lalu, namun tersimpan peringatan dan olokan didalamnya. Sasuke mengangkat bahu cuek dan kembali ke dalam mobilnya diikuti Matsuri dan Gaara.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu, Ku?" Tanya Konan ketika mereka mulai melaju dengan kecepatan standart, tak ingin mengulangi hal yang sama terjadi.

"Well, Naruto yang sebenarnya itu... sangat berbeda dengan yang sekarang. Kalau kalian melihatnya, kalian tak akan menyangka jika itu adalah dia. Artis macam Emi mah, lewat" Jawaban Kurama jelas membuat Hidan dan Konan saling tatap tak percaya. Namun, mereka mengenal betul siapa Kurama. Dan pemuda itu tak pernah membual. Sepertinya, mereka harus menunggu untuk mengetahui seperti apa sosok Naruto yang sebenarnya. Ah, dan mengenai peringatan Kurama pada Sasuke, sepertinya mereka tak sabar untuk melihat seperti apa ekspresi pemuda itu nanti. Apa seorang player sepertinya akan berekspresi lebih? Seperti tertarik, cinta? Atau hanya membangkitkan jiwa ke-player-annya?

- **TBC** -

* * *

Yeay... akhirnya beban sebelum tidurku berkurang. Nggak lagi ngimajinasiin si cute Naru and si songong Sasuke. Please, biarkan saya rehat sebentar dan memikirkan tugas akhir saya :v :v :v

Abaikan curhatan Gaje Saya. Semoga kalian suka.

Jangan lupa R&R yaaaaaaaaaaa...

See you next chap :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Bukan** **Rahasia**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By DeeraDragoneella**

 **Terispirasi** **dari 'Secret'** **by** **Fuyutsuki** **Hikari**

 **.0.**

* * *

 **Chapter sebelumnya~**

"Well, Naruto yang sebenarnya itu... sangat berbeda dengan yang sekarang. Kalau kalian melihatnya, kalian tak akan menyangka jika itu adalah dia. Artis macam Emi mah, lewat" Jawaban Kurama jelas membuat Hidan dan Konan saling tatap tak percaya. Artis muda terkenal macam Emi yang cantik dan modis saja kalah? Namun, mereka mengenal betul siapa Kurama. Dan pemuda itu tak pernah membual. Sepertinya, mereka harus menunggu untuk mengetahui seperti apa sosok Naruto yang sebenarnya.

* * *

 **.0.**

Abal, GJ, g sesuai EYD, OOC, Gender Switch, dE-eL-eL

. **0**.

* * *

Naruto menghentikan motornya di sekolah bertaraf Internasional yang menjadi tempat sepupu kesayangannya bersekolah, International Konoha High School. Bel pulang sepertinya sudah berbunyi, melihat banyak siswanya yang sudah keluar. Tapi, kenapa sepupu kesayangannya belum juga terlihat? Entah kenapa perasaannya tak enak. Naruto pun memilih untuk bertanya pada salah seorang anak yang berjalan paling dekat dengannya.

"Sumimasen" Naruto bertanya pada seorang gadis seumuran sepupunya setelah melepas helm teropong miliknya. Menampakkan wajah rupawannya, yang pastinya tampak begitu tampan karena rambutnya tersembunyi dibalik topinya yang terbalik.

"Ah, ha-ha'i. A-da yang bisa dibantu?" Gadis itu tampak malu-malu ketika mengucapkannya. Beberapa siswa-siswi menatapnya penasaran. Bahkan beberapa gadis jejeritan gaje menatapnya penuh damba. Bah, dia masih normal keles.

"Apa kau melihat Karin? Uzumaki Karin?" Pertanyaan Naruto membuat gadis bername tag Akihiko Sora terkejut. Untuk apa pemuda tampan dihadapannya mencari Karin?

"Hello? Do you hear me?" Naruto melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sora.

"A-ah. Aku men-dengarmu. Barusan aku melihatnya berjalan bersama Shisui-sensei dan beberapa teman sekelasnya menuju ruang kepala sekolah" Jawaban Sora membuat Naruto mengernyit. Untuk apa Karin kesana?

"Aa, arigatou" Naruto segera meninggalkan tempat itu setelah diberitahu letak ruang kepala sekolah. Naruto memasuki bangunan sekolah tepat ketika mobil Kurama dan Sasuke memasuki IKHS. Mereka mendapati motor merah Kurama tanpa adanya Naruto maupun Karin. Kurama keluar dari mobil diikuti yang lain. Mereka saling bertatapan heran. Meski Sasuke lebih terlihat tidak peduli, mengingat dia tidak terlalu suka pada adik Kurama yang seperti FG-nya itu. Meski Karin cantik, Sasuke tidak suka daun muda, man. Well, jarak usia mereka memang cukup jauh, 5 tahun. Sasuke kan 23 tahun.

"Kemana sepupu dan adikmu, Ku?" Tanya Konan sambil bersandar pada mobil Kurama.

"Entah. Aku akan menghubunginya" Kurama menggerakkan tangannya pada smartphonenya dan menekan dial up pada nama Naruto. Namun bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah mereject teleponnya.

"Ck. Di reject" Kurama berdecak kesal. _Seperti judul lagu saja_ , batin Hidan nista.

"Kita tunggu saja. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di kelas adikmu" Ucapan Gaara membuat mereka memilih duduk-duduk di samping mobil dan mengobrol. Mengabaikan tatapan terpesona para gadis dan pemuda pada mereka. Hey... mereka memang tampak seperti artis yang salah lokasi syuting jika kau ingin tahu. Jelas saja, tampang mereka diatas rata-rata orang-orang kebanyakan.

* * *

Di dalam ruang kepala sekolah~

"Saya tidak mengambilnya, Sensei. Sungguh" Karin mengatakannya dengan wajah hampir menangis.

"Tak ada maling yang mau mengaku. Jika banyak, penjara penuh" Ucapan bernada sarkastik itu keluar dari seorang gadis berambut pink, Tayuya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengambilnya. Untuk apa aku mengambilnya-"

"Tentu saja karena kau iri pada phonsel Yuya" Potong Fuma, salah satu teman geng Tayuya.

"Aku tidak-"

"Cukup" Lerai Sarutobi Asuma, Sang Kepala Sekolah IKHS, dengan nada tegas.

"Uzumaki-san. Kurasa kau-" Kata-kata Asuma terpotong oleh bunyi pintu yang diketuk.

"Sarutobi-sama" Maito Gay, sang wakil kepala sekolah tampak tertunduk ketika tak sengaja menginterupsi.

"Ya?"

"Ada yang mencari Uzumaki-san" Jawaban Gay membuat mereka yang berada di dalam ruangan menatap tanya Karin. Karena selama ini, Karin tidak pernah dijemput.

"Suruh dia masuk" Gay segera mempersilahkan Naruto masuk begitu mendapat perintah dari Asuma.

"Koniciwa, Sarutobi-san" Ucapan bernada datar dari Naruto membuat semua orang menatapnya heran, kecuali Karin yang memasang wajah terkejut.

"Naru?" Karin menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Sepupu yang begitu dirindukannya ada dihadapannya.

"Yo, Dear" Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum memikat.

"Naruto" Karin menghambur padanya sambil menangis haru, melupakan sejenak permasalahannya.

"I miss you so bad" Bisik Karin lirih.

"I miss you, too" Naruto mengecup pucuk kepala Karin sayang.

"Ehm" Asuma berdehem dan membuat mereka melepaskan pelukan, namun tangan kiri Naruto merangkul mesra pinggang Karin. Membuat Tayuya dan Fuma bertanya-tanya siapa pemuda rupawan yang merangkul Karin mesra itu, karena setahu mereka, Karin sudah memiliki pacar. Dan itu bukan sosok pemuda dihadapan mereka.

"Jadi, Uzumaki-san. Anda akan diskors selama 3 hari karena tindakan pencurian Anda, hingga hukuman Anda ditetapkan" Ucapan Asuma membuat kening Naruto mengernyit, sedang tubuh Karin menegang disampingnya.

"Pencurian?" Beo Naruto menatap tajam orang-orang dihadapannya.

"Ya. Dia mencuri ponselku" Tayuya mengatakannya dengan berani, mengabaikan tatapan mematikan Naruto.

"Dari mana kalian mendapat kesimpulan jika Karin mengambil ponselmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan gelengan kepala. Rangkulannya pada pinggang Karin terlepas, beralih menjadi bersidekap.

"Kami menemukannya di dalam tas Uzumaki-san" Jawaban Shisui membuat Naruto terkekeh.

"Dan kalian mengambil kesimpulan langsung jika Karin mengambilnya?" Mereka mengangguk. Lagi, Naruto menggeleng sambil terkekeh.

"Astaga. Apa ini bukan dalam dorama? Karena sejujurnya aku sangat menyayangkan kebodohan kalian"

"Apa maksudmu? Kurasa kau tidak memiliki hubungan dengan permasalahan ini" Shisui menatap Naruto tak suka, merasa sedang dipermalukan.

"Tak ada hubungannya?" Beo Naruto menatap tajam Shisui.

"Karin sepupuku. Tentu saja dia urusanku. Dan satu lagi" Naruto beralih menatap Tayuya dan Fuma.

"Ponsel apa yang diambil Karin?" Tanyanya dengan dagu terangkat. Mengambil ponsel orang? Cih, untuk apa Karin mengambilnya, jika Karin memiliki jenis terbaru limited edition yang dikirimnya seminggu yang lalu.

"Iphone Princess Plus" Jawab Tayuya dengan wajah sombong.

"Ah, ponsel seharga 176,4 ribu dollar itu? Astaga" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya menyesal.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah ponselku sangat cantik? Semua orang pasti menginginkannya. Begitu juga dengan sepupumu itu" Jawaban Tayuya membuat Naruto menatapnya datar.

"Karin. Apa kau membawa ponselmu?" Karin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sarutobi-san" Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya pada Asuma yang kini menatapnya penuh.

"Saya rasa, sekolah melakukan 2 kesalahan besar" Shisui menahan diri untuk tidak memukul wajah datar Naruto yang dianggapnya tidak sopan.

"Dan apa itu?" Asuma mengatakannya dengan tenang.

"Pertama" Naruto menutup matanya sejenak.

"Ada peraturan berupa tidak diperbolehkannya membawa benda berharga. Dan ponsel seharga 2 milyar lebih, tentu termasuk didalamnya. Dan kedua" Naruto mengucapkannya cepat ketika Tayuya akan menyela.

"Sekolah tidak melakukan investigasi, tetapi langsung mengambil kesimpulan"

"Bukti sudah jelas. Ponsel itu ditemukan di dalam tas Uzumaki-san" Shisui tak bisa menahan dirinya.

"Apa Anda tidak pernah menonton dorama, Sensei?" Pertanyaan Naruto membuat mereka mngernyit.

"Apa yang Karin alami sudah terlalu mainstream dalam sebuah dorama. Sehingga sudah terlalu tertebak apa yang terjadi" Naruto berjalan menghampiri Tayuya yang menatapnya tak suka, sedang Fuma mulai ketakutan. Entah kenapa, gadis berambut brunette itu memiliki firasat buruk.

"Apa kalian tahu ponsel apa yang dimiliki Karin, yang tidak dibawanya ke sekolah?" Naruto menatap mereka satu per satu.

"Dragnell, N series" Semua mengernyit, kecuali Shisui yang terlihat tertegun.

"Ponsel macam apa itu?" Ejek Tayuya. Tak tahu jenis ponsel itu.

"Ponsel dengan keamanan sekelas Iphone, fitur sekelas Samsung, kemudahan aplikasi sekelas Nokia. Ponsel yang menjadi unggulan di Eropa sekarang" Semua orang menatap Shisui heran, kecuali Naruto.

"Aa, Sensei sukup tahu ternyata. Benar. Ponsel jenis ini baru beredar di dataran Eropa. Dan N series adalah seri terbaru yang hanya dibuat 7 buah. Setiap buahnya setara dengan BlackDiamond VIPN Smartphone" Jawaban Naruto membuat kedua mata gadis yang sedari tadi memojokkan Karin terbelalak tak percaya.

"Kenapa? Kalian tak percaya?" Tantang Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Orang seperti dia mana mungkin bisa membeli ponsel semahal itu" Tayuya membalas angkuh.

"Begitu?" Naruto menatap Tayuya dari atas kebawah dengan seksama.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Sampai bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Karin?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan datar.

"Dia Namikaze Tayuya, putri kedua pemilik Namikaze Group dan salah satu pemegang saham IKHS" Fuma berusaha membantu Tayuya. Lagi pula, dia menganggap ucapan Naruto hanya bualan belaka, melupakan sejenak firasat buruknya.

"Oh, salah satu pemegang saham. Pantas saja sombong." Naruto menatap keduanya dengan seringai meremehkan.

"Ne, Sarutobi-san. Bagaimana jika kita memanggil Nara-san? Bukankah dia kepala kepolisian Konoha?" Kata-kata Naruto membuat kedua gadis itu tersentak, mereka pun merasa khawatir dan takut.

"Tidak bisa. Memanggil Nara-san bisa membuat sekolah menjadi sorotan dan-"

"Apa saya perlu memanggil pengacara saya untuk melakukannya?" Semua terhenyak, bahkan Karin tidak menyangka Naruto akan membelanya sedemikian rupa.

"Saya dengan senang hati mengajukan undang-undang pencemaran nama baik atas apa yang terjadi, mengingat Karin tidak memperoleh penanganan yang memadai"

"Tapi bukti sudah di depan mata, dia mengambilnya" Ucapan Shisui membuat Naruto geram.

"Bukti eh?" Dengus Naruto.

"Bawa kemari ponsel itu dan kita cek sidik jari didalamnya" Kembali, mereka terhenyak. Semua orang tentu tak pernah memikirkannya.

"Kenapa? Tak memikirkannya?" Naruto meletakkan tangannya dikedua sakunya dengan tatapan meremehkan pada Shisui dan kedua gadis pembully sepupunya.

"Dia bisa saja menghapusnya" Fuma mencoba menyanggah.

"Jika begitu, itu artinya tak ada sidik jari kalian juga di ponsel itu. Ah, dimana ponsel itu sekarang dan siapa saja yang menyentuhnya tadi?" Pertanyaan Naruto sontak membuat kedua gadis itu gemetar.

"Di sini" Asuma menunjukkan ponsel milik Tayuya yang tergeletak di mejanya bersama tas Karin.

"Dan hanya aku yang menyentuhnya, karena aku yang mengambilnya dari tas Uzumaki-san" Shisui menegaskan dengan tatapan tajam yang kini dia tujukan pada kedua gadis yang sedang gemetar.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal mengujinya dan-"

"Tidak perlu" Suara tegas Asuma membuat mereka menatapnya penuh.

"Aku sudah tahu pelakunya" Tayuya dan Fuma langsung berkaca-kaca, tidak tahu rencana mereka akan berantakan.

"Shisui-sensei. Tolong bawa kedua gadis ini ke ruang BP dan buat surat pemanggilan orang tua untuk keduanya. Dan kalian diskors selama seminggu. Renungkan perbuatan kalian" Kedua gadis itu membelalakkan matanya.

"Tapi, Sarutobi-sama"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Namikaze-san. Atau kalian ingin hukuman kalian saya tambah?" Keduanya menggeleng dan segera mengikuti Shisui yang berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Naru-nee... Arigatou" Karin menangis terharu dalam pelukan Naruto. Karin sudah menganggap Naruto kakak perempuannya dan sering memanggilnya kakak, meski dia putri dari adik ayahnya.

"Hmm... Apapun untukmu" Naruto membelai sayang rambut merah Karin.

"Sebaiknya kau basuh wajahmu, aku akan menunggumu di depan" Karin mengangguk dan berojigi pada Asuma setelah mengambil tasnya. Tinggal Naruto dan Asuma yang saling tatap dalam diam.

* * *

.0.

* * *

"Aku tak menyangka kau disini" Asuma memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Naruto mengedikkan bahunya sambil berjalan menuju kursi dihadapan meja Asuma.

"Hanya merindukan beberapa orang" Asuma mengangguk mendengar jawaban Naruto, meski Naruto tampak ogah-ogahan.

"Datanglah ke rumah. Kurenai dan Akari pasti senang melihatmu"

"Hmm. Aku akan berkunjung akhir pekan nanti Sampaikah salam ku pada mereka. Jaa ne, Ji-san" Dan Naruto meninggalkan Asuma yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat putri sahabat istrinya yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu, kecuali penampilannya yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

* * *

.0.

* * *

Naruto menunggu Karin di dekat pintu keluar gedung dan mereka keluar bersama-sama. Karin merangkul mesra lengan Naruto. Mereka tampak bercanda tawa hingga mendengar suara Kurama.

"Kalian lama"

"Nii-san?" Karin menatap Kurama dan teman-temannya heran. Untuk apa mereka kemari? Batinnya. Mengabaikan Sasuke, padahal biasanya dia langsung menyerbu Sasuke dan merangkulnya antusias. Well, asal kalian tahu, Karin sangat mengidolakan orang-orang berwajah tampan dan sering membuat kekasihnya kelimpungan karenanya.

"Tak ada yang mengajakmu" Naruto mengucapkannya setelah mendengus melihat kelakuan sepupunya.

"Ya! Kita kan baru bertemu setelah sekian lama, dan ini caramu menyapaku?" Komentar Kurama kesal.

"Yo, Kurama. Long time no see" Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya memberi salam dengan wajah datar, sedang tangan kirinya membawa helm teropong yang akan dipakaikannya pada Karin.

"Ck. Kau sungguh menyebalkan"

"That's me" Naruto menanggapi cuek sambil membantu Karin memakai helm.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kurama, melupakan kemarahannya ketika melihat Naruto menaiki motornya.

"Pulang. Aku hanya ingin menjemput Karin" Naruto menyalakan motornya, memutarnya hingga menghadap gerbang.

"Ck, ikutlah denganku ke cafe. Kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi, tahu. Hargailah sedikit" Kurama mengatakannya diiringi anggukan Konan dan Hidan. Well, mereka yang paling welcome diantara kelima teman Kurama.

Naruto menatap Karin yang mengangguk senang, karena jarang-jarang dia bisa ikut kumpul kakaknya. Naruto mendesah melihat tatapan senang Kurama.

"Oke" Naruto mematikan mesin motornya. Menimbulkan tatapan bingung mereka.

"Karin, kau harus memakai ini" Naruto melepas jaket kulitnya.

"Kau ingat jika adikmu masih memakai seragam, bukan, Ku? Karena kita tidak mungkin pulang dan mendapat ijin Uncle" Kurama mengernyit.

"Tou-san dirumah?" Naruto mengangguk sambil membantu Karin memakai jaketnya.

"Nah, kau duluan. Aku akan mengikuti dari belakang" Naruto mengatakannya setelah membantu Karin menaiki motor sport Kurama. Kurama dan kelima temannya segera masuk mobil dan meninggalkan IKHS. Meninggalkan Tayuya yang baru saja keluar bersama Fuma dan melihat Karin yang dijemput 5 pemuda tampan, mengingat keduanya mengira Naruto laki-laki.

"Cih, lihat saja. Aku akan membuatnya menyesal telah mempermalukanku tadi" Tayuya mengucapkannya dengan wajah murka diiringi anggukan Fuma. Sepertinya, keduanya tidak menyadari apa yang akan terjadi jika masih mengganggu Karin, apalagi ketika ada Naruto. #smirk

* * *

.0.

* * *

Kedelapan pemuda-pemudi itu duduk disebuah meja di lantai dua cafe yang sepi, dimana disana bertema outdor. Naruto mendudukkan dirinya sambil menikmati semilir angin yang membelai wajahnya, menghilangkan rasa gerah yang terjadi karena topi diatas kepalanya.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu begitu lama di dalam tadi, Naru?" Kurama membuka percakapan sambil memilih menu. Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap Karin yang menyodorkan buku menu padanya. Naruto tersenyum dan mengatakan agar Karin memilihkan menu untuknya. Toh Karin sudah tahu apa yang disukainya.

"Hei, aku bicara padamu. Kau selalu mengabaikanku jika sudah bersama Karin" Kelima teman Kurama menatap Kurama tak percaya. Pemuda sableng yang biasanya bringas itu merajuk?

"Kenapa? Cemburu? Iri?" Kurama mendecih mendengar nada sarkastik Naruto. Naruto mengangguk pada menu pilihan Karin sebelum diberikan pada pelayan disana.

"Aku hanya tak suka diacuhkan. Kau tahu itu" Kurama mengucapkannya dengan datar, kembali ke sikap awalnya. Naruto mengangguk sambil membelai kepala Karin yang sedang bersandar padanya sambil memainkan ponsel Naruto yang sama dengan miliknya dirumah. Ponsel itu tampak sederhana, tidak bertabur berlian seperti yang seharusnya. Well, diantara 7 buah ponsel Dragneel N series, memang hanya milik Naruto dan Karin yang tidak dipasangi berlian dan bertabur emas. Naruto lebih memilih menjadikannya gantungan dan perhiasan untuk Karin, karena dia tidak ingin Karin menjadi gadis sombong hanya karena memiliki ponsel mahal seperti itu.

"Aku melakukannya karena kau bisa datang dan pergi sesukamu untuk mengunjungiku, Ku. Sedangkan Karin tidak. Mengertilah saat aku bersamanya seperti ini" Kurama mendengus mendengarnya. Bukannya dia menyukai sepupu pirangnya itu, hanya saja dia sangat ingin mengobrol banyak dengan Naruto yang pemikirannya sebelas dua belas dengannya.

"Sasuke-kun" Suara seorang gadis berambut kecoklatan yang tiba-tiba datang membuat Naruto mendengus, apalagi ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba dudul di pangkuan Sasuke dan langsung membenturkan mulutnya. Refleks Naruto menutup mata Karin dengan tangan kanannya. Sedang yang lain menatap tak peduli, sudah biasa.

"Tidak baik untukmu, Karin" Ujarnya ketika Karin memberontak. Mengabaikan wajah cemberut Karin, Naruto menatap tajam pasangan itu.

"Bisakah kalian pergi mencari tempat lain?" Ucapan bernada datar milik Naruto menghentikan aktivitas keduanya. Sasuke menaikan alisnya heran, sedangkan gadis dipangkuannya mendelik tidak suka.

"Kalian merusak pemandangan di mataku" Sasuke mendengus, sedang yang lain menatap Naruto penuh minat. Kurama mah, memilih tak peduli. Sudah tabiat Naruto yang tidak menyukai hal-hal macam beginian. Gadis itu kan sangat dijaga oleh ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya yang over protective.

"Jika kau iri, kau bisa melakukannya dengan kekasihmu" Gadis dipangkuan Sasuke itu mengatakannya dengan nada tak suka yang sangat kentara. Naruto mendengus.

"Dan menjadi sepertimu?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya dengan seringai meremehkan.

"Maaf saja, aku punya selera yang tinggi" Naruto mengucapkannya tanpa melihat gadis itu yang murka dan berniat menyerangnya karena menatap Karin yang kini mendongak menatap matanya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Fuuka, sebaiknya kau pergi" Ucapan Sasuke itu membuat Fuuka, gadis berambut coklat itu mendelik tak percaya.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti" Tambah Sasuke yang langsung membuat wajah Fuuga tersenyum dan mencium bibirnya mesra sebelum pergi dengan memberi delikan pada Naruto yang tentu saja diabaikan.

"Ayo" Naruto dan Karin beranjak berdiri.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Kurama yang takut Naruto pergi.

"Toilet. Aku mual melihat temanmu tadi" Jawaban datar Naruto membuat Gaara dan yang lainnya menahan tawa, Sasuke mendelik dan Kurama yang hanya ber'Oh'ria.

Karin kembali merangkul mesra Naruto menuju toilet. Sasuke memperhatikan keduanya dengan tatapan tajam. Tak suka dengan sikap Naruto.

"Hahaha, sepupumu benar-benar menarik, Ku" Hidan benar-benar terhibur melihat wajah kesal Sasuke.

"Hmm... Dia bahkan tidak melirik pada Sasuke atau Gaara yang notabene pangeran kampus kita" Matsuri menambahi.

"Tentu saja. Dia mah, sudah bosan melihat wajah tampan kalian, kerena orang-orang yang mengejarnya" Matsuri dan Konan mengerjap takjup.

"Jadi, dia primadona, begitu?" Tanya Matsuri penasaran. Kurama menggeleng, membuat mereka bingung.

"Dia itu _Princess_ , di kampusnya. Tak ada yang tidak mengenalnya" Kurama menjawab bangga diiringi tatapan takjup yang lain.

"Cih, gadis sepertinya pasti hanya jual mahal" Tanggapan pedas Sasuke membuat Kurama menyeringai.

"Kenapa? Kau tersinggung karena dia tak terperdaya pesonamu, begitu?" Sindir Kurama yang memeperoleh delikan maut Sasuke.

"Well, ini memang pertama kalinya seorang gadis tidak terpikat sama sekali padamu, Sas" Gaara ikut menanggapi.

"Benar. Dan kurasa, Naruto masih _polos_ " Ucapan Hidan membuat teman-temannya mengangguk, Sasuke yang tidak peduli dan Kurama yang mendelik tak suka.

"Jaga omonganmu, Hidan. Aku tak segan-segan merobek mulutmu jika kau mengatakan sesuatu yang tak pantas tentangnya" Glek, Hidan menelan ludah gugup melihat Kurama dalam mode bringasnya.

"Slow, Ku. Aku mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan. Bukan berniat mengejeknya" Kurama mendengus mendengar pembelaan Hidan.

"Jangan coba-coba, Sasuke" Semua orang menatap Sasuke dan Kurama heran.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar namun tatapannya menantang.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Binar di matamu menunjukkan segalanya. Jangan coba-coba, Sas. Aku tak peduli meski kau temanku" Sasuke mendecih melihat tatapan serius Kurama. Apa salahnya bermain-main sedikit? Batinnya dongkol.

Keempat teman mereka hanya bisa menggeleng. Mereka kenal betul tabiat Sasuke, dan tentunya mereka tak ingin Sasuke melakukan sesuatu yang dapat merusak persahabatan mereka.

"Naruto" Keenam pemuda pemudi itu menatap kearah sosok yang memanggil Naruto. Nampak Naruto bersama Karin dan seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto. Kurama segera bangkit melihatnya, sedangkan teman-temannya hanya menatap ingin tahu dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Kurama pada pemuda itu.

Kurama melihat tubuh Naruto sedikit tegang dalam pelukan pemuda berambut nanas yang dikenalnya sebagai Nara Shikamaru, teman Naruto di LN dan detective muda terkenal yang sedang naik daun.

Naruto tampak mengangguk ketika Shikamaru meninggalkannya dan duduk bersama beberapa orang pria di meja pojok yang paling jauh dari meja-meja lain.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto melihat Kurama yang berdiri terdiam tak jauh darinya. Kurama menggeleng dan memilih pergi ke toilet. Membuat kelima sahabat Kurama kecewa karena mengira akan ada tontonan menarik.

"Ada apa?" Lagi, Naruto menatap heran teman-teman Kurama itu. Karin masih setia memeluk tangan kirinya. Kelimanya menggeleng dan mencoba menyibukkan diri.

"Karin. Nanti pulanglah dengan Kurama. Aku akan menghubungi Uncle agar tidak memarahimu" Naruto mengatakannya sambil melihat jam ditangannya.

"Nee-chan mau kemana?" Tanya Karin tak rela.

"Aku harus menemui Shika. Nanti malam kita bisa mengobrol sepuasnya. Aku akan membuatkanmu coklat hangat dan kudapan spesial sebelum tidur, ne?" Naruto mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum manis, yang hanya dia tujukan untuk Karin, namun efeknya terasa untuk semua yang semeja dengannya. Naruto nampak menawan dengan senyumannya. Senyuman itu begitu hangat, menenangkan dan sangat bersinar.

"Ha'i" Karin menjawab dengan semangat dan bernada manja. Naruto masih tersenyum sambil membelai pucuk kepala kepala Karin sayang.

"Nah, aku titip Karin" Naruto beranjak dari meja mereka, meninggalkan kelima pemuda pemudi yang masih terpesona padanya dan Karin yang sibuk menghisap green tea dari sedotannya. Tak berapa lama, Kurama datang dan heran melihat tatapan teman-temannya yang pada sosok Naruto yang sudah semeja dengan Shikamaru dengan tak berkedip.

"Kalian kenapa?" Pertanyaan Kurama membuat kelimanya tersadar.

"Mereka terpesona pada senyum Nee-chan" Jawaban cuek Karin membuat Kurama mengangguk. Tidak terkejut.

"Sudah ku bilang, kan" Katanya bangga sambil menatap teman-temannya dengan pongah.

* * *

- **TBC** -

* * *

Chapter kali ini cenderung menunjukkan kasih sayang Naruto ke keluarganya dan interaksi pertamanya dengan saudara tirinya.

Gomene belum bisa balas review kalian satu2, tapi aku sudah baca semua kok  
Arigatou buat semua Readers #bungkuk2

Juga terima kasih teruntuk yang follow and fav cerita ini. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu

Maaf karena update lama ;)

See you next Chap :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Bukan Rahasia**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By DeeraDragoneella**

 **Terispirasi dari 'Secret' by Fuyutsuki Hikari**

 **.0.**

* * *

"Kalian kenapa?" Pertanyaan Kurama membuat kelimanya tersadar.

"Mereka terpesona pada senyum Nee-chan" Jawaban cuek Karin membuat Kurama mengangguk. Tidak terkejut.

"Sudah ku bilang, kan" Katanya bangga sambil menatap teman-temannya dengan pongah.

* * *

 **.0.**

 **Cerita GJ, g sesuai EYD, OOC, Gender Switch, dE-eL-eL**

. **0**.

* * *

Naruto kembali ke kediaman Uzumaki cukup larut mendapati Karin yang tertidur di sofa ruang tamu, menunggunya.

"Hah~ aku membuatmu menunggu, ne? Gomene~ Besok pasti akan aku penuhi janjiku sebelum kembali ke apartemen" Gumam Naruto sebelum menggendong Karin _bridal style_. Jangan meremehkan kekuatannya, Man. Dia sudah sering latihan angkat besi, meski tak terlalu banyak karena larangan kakaknya. Katanya seorang gadis, tidak pantas kalau punya badan kekar seperti laki-laki, alasan kakaknya di dukung sang ibu tercinta.

Merebahkan tubuh Karin di ranjang kamarnya dan menyelimutinya, Naruto sejenak mengamati wajah polos Karin. Hatinya bertanya-tanya. Jika dia menjalani kehidupan yang sama normalnya dengan Karin, akankah dia memiliki wajah polos tanpa beban seperti Karin? Wajah yang sama yang ditunjukkan Karin pada dunia, baik terjaga maupun terlelapnya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali" Gumamnya menjawab bisikan batinnya sambil membelai sayang wajah Karin sebelum beranjak berdiri, menyalakan lampu tidur, berjalan menuju pintu dan menutupnya setelah mematikan lampu kamar Karin.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"O-nee-chan!" Pagi-pagi Karin sudah berkacak pinggang di depan Naruto yang duduk tenang di depan meja makan sambil menikmati segelas teh dan sebutir apel hijau dihadapannya.

"Nee-chan ingkar janji" Desis Karin sok galak. Nagato dan Kikyo hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat sikap kekanakan Karin pada Naruto. Hell, bahkan pada mereka Karin hampir tak pernah bersikap begitu – pengecualian ketika masih kecil dulu.

"Oi, mata empat. Duduk dulu kenapa? Tak sopan sekali pada Tou-san" Tegur Kurama yang baru saja turun dan berjalan menuju kursi di depan Naruto dan mendudukinya. Karin memberenggutkan bibirnya antara kesal dan kecewa di samping Naruto.

"Gomene, Karin-chan. Aku harus membantu teman Shikamaru untuk kasus yang ditanganinya semalam, jadi lupa waktu. Maaf ya, nanti malam pasti ku tepati" Ujar Naruto kalem sambil membelai sayang pucuk kepala Karin.

"Janji?" Tanya Karin setelah menghela nafas pasrah. Bagaimanapun, Naruto tidak pernah berbohong padanya. Jadi kejadian semalam pasti memang tidak disengaja.

"Heem... Karena besok aku sudah pindah ke apartemen, jadi nanti malam pasti aku bisa-"

"Apa?!" Pekikan itu bukan hanya milik Karin seorang, tapi juga Kurama.

"Kenapa?" Bah, pagi ini keduanya kompak sekali. Nagato sampai mendengus geli melihatnya, sementara Kikyo yang baru mendudukkan dirinya disamping Nagato dan Kurama hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi langka kedua putra-putrinya. Meski sebenarnya dirinya juga kurang setuju dengan keinginan Naruto untuk segera menempati apartemennya, apalagi dia sudah berhasil mendatangkan mobil kesayangan keponakannya itu – setelah berdebat panjang dengan saudara iparnya, tentu saja.

"Hmm... Aku kan sudah cukup mandiri untuk tinggal sendiri. Lagi pula ini liburanku sebelum kebebasanku dari _just_ Naruto menjadi seperti yang kalian tahu" Semua orang terdiam. Mereka _cukup_ tahu bagaimana Naruto tidak menyukai tetek bengek yang berhubungan dengan _menyandang_ nama keluarganya.

Bukannya tidak suka atau ada konflik keluarga. Bah, Naruto bahkan sudah bagai _Princess_ dikeluarganya karena dirinya adalah satu-satunya cucu perempuan di keluarga ayahnya. Meski semua keluarganya tahu dia bukanlah cucu _kandung_ mereka. Namun Naruto tetap _kesayangan_ mereka. Sebenarnya, masalah utama Naruto tak suka menyandang nama keluarganya cukup klasik. Tak menyukai ke-glamour-annya, khas Kushina sekali. Atau sorotan publik padanya sebagai cucu kesayangan dua keluarga besar – _yang terkadang bersengketa karena masa lalu_ \- yang terpandang di kawasan Asia – Pasifik. Tidak. Kebebasan adalah segalanya baginya. Dan sayangnya, bulan depan dia harus diperkenalkan ke publik sebagai cucu _keluarganya_. Yang berarti kebebasannya sebagai _just_ Naruto akan hilang. Katakan terima kasih pada kakek dari ayahnya yang nekat akan langsung menikahkannya jika tidak mau melakukannya. Hiii~ Naruto bergidik sendiri mengingatnya. Mungkin, Kakeknya sudah bosan melihat tingkah absurdnya selama ini. Padahal dia sering menyamar dan jarang tersorot paparazi. Sementara mulai bulan depan, dia yakin. Kemana pun dirinya pergi, dia akan selalu diikuti. Entah oleh para pemburu berita, musuh-musuh keluarganya, atau bahkan _musuh-musuh_ nya sendiri? yang menyadari siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Well, untuk yang terakhir dia tak perlu khawatir. Mengingat siapa dirinya nanti, _mereka_ tak akan berani menyentuhnya, kecuali berkomplot dengan musuh keluarganya.

"Berarti kita akan jarang bertemu?" Tanya Karin sedih. Padahal dirinya mengira akan bisa bersama dengan Naruto setiap hari. Ugh, memikirkan berpisah dengan Nee-chan kesayangannya membuatnya ingin menangis. Lihat saja matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Hmm...? Aku akan sering-sering kemari kok, Karin-chan. Kau tenang saja, ne" _Kalau aku tak ada kerjaan sih_ Tambahnya dalam hati sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Karin.

"Benarkah?" Naruto mengangguk yang langsung membuat Karin bersorak dan memeluknya.

"Jangan membahayakan dirimu, Naru. Aku tak tahu kenapa ayahmu bisa sangat protective seperti itu, tapi aku yakin kau sering melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya" Ucapan sarat akan peringatan itu membuat dianggap lalu oleh Naruto. Membuat Nagato menghela nafas sambil menghitung satu sampai sepuluh untuk menenangkan dirinya. Berbicara dengan Naruto tidak bisa memakai emosi. Yang ada, Naruto akan semakin berontak.

"Sudah sudah, sebaiknya kita segera sarapan. Anata, kau bisa terlambat menghadiri meeting pagi ini" Ujar Kikyo mengakhiri pembicaraan panas pagi itu.

Andai saja Nagato tahu apa saja yang sering Naruto lakukan di luar sana, laki-laki itu tak akan segan bersikap sama seperti saudara iparnya.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Setelah mengantarkan Karin ke sekolahnya, Naruto dipaksa Kurama untuk ikut ke universitasnya. Tidak hanya itu saja, Kurama bahkan memaksa Naruto mengikuti kemana pun pemuda itu pergi.

"Apa aku harus mengikutimu ke toilet laki-laki juga, Ku?" Tanya Naruto bosan saat mereka akhirnya bersantai di kantin Fakultas Manajemen bersama Konan, Hidan dan Gaara.

"Apa?" Seru ketiga teman Kurama kaget. Apa maksud perkataan Naruto tadi? Mereka tidak mungkin melakukan – ketiganya menatap Kurama dan Naruto bergantian sebelum saling lirik.

"Ck, jaga ucapanmu, Nar. Kau bisa membuat orang-orang salah paham" Dengus Kurama – alih-alih mencak-mencak tak terima. Interaksi ajaib – bagi orang-orang di kantin yang mendengarnya – membuat mereka bertanya-tanya siapa sosok pemuda – Naruto penampilan boy on – yang bisa begitu santai berkata _frontal_ – menurut mereka – tanpa mendapat bogem mentah dari Kurama.

"Mengacalah, Ku. Kata-kata itu cocok untukmu yang memaksaku mengekori dirimu kemana-mana. Kau kira aku hewan peliharaanmu?" Pertanyaan sarkastik Naruto membuat ketiga teman Kurama akhirnya paham situasi. Sepertinya Kurama memaksa sepupunya itu untuk mengikutinya kemana pun, hingga akhirnya pertanyaan absurd tadi muncul dari kejenuhan sang sepupu.

"Ck, bukan begitu maksudku. Ini semua tak akan terjadi jika saja kau tak mengacuhkanku dan terus menempeli Karin seperti kemarin" Teman-teman Kurama berkedip takjub. Benarkah ini Kurama yang _badas_ itu? Kurama yang itu? Baru saja merajuk? Hell! Dunia pasti sudah gila.

"Aku sudah menjawabnya kemarin, Ku" Naruto menatap Kurama malas. Dia tahu, sangat tahu malah, jika banyak hal yang ingin Kurama diskusikan atau lakukan dengannya. Tapi pemuda itu juga harus mengerti, jika mereka hampir selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama jika Kurama mengunjunginya di Inggris.

"Ya ya ya. Tapi bisakah kau menemaniku malam ini? Sudah lama aku ingin ikut balap mobil. Mumpung kau ada disini" Mengalah, hanya itu yang bisa pemuda itu lakukan jika tak ingin sepupu tersayangnya itu malah menjauhinya.

"Ah, benar juga. Nanti malam Sasuke akan bertanding melawan Kanzaki dari KK" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, seolah mengingat sesuatu.

"Kanzaki yang kalian maksud, apa dia adik dariHidetora Kakuzu?" Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Kurama dan teman-temannya memandangnya heran.

"Ya. Dari mana kau tahu, Naru?" Tanya Konan mewakili yang lain. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh sambil menyesap minumannya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau ikut, kan?" Tanya Kurama, mengabaikan rasa penasarannya. Toh, nanti dirinya akan tahu jika Naruto ikut dan berinteraksi dengan duo bersaudara, Kakuzu dan Kanzaki – anggota grup KK.

"Hmm... Aku mau saja. Sayangnya, aku sudah punya janji dengan Karin. Dan kau jelas tahu aku bukanlah orang yang suka ingkar janji" Jawaban Naruto membuat bahu Kurama melemas.

"Memangnya, kau punya janji apa dengan Karin, Naru?" Konan sepertinya sangat ingin Naruto ikut, dirinya cukup penasaran dengan Naruto yang sepertinya mengenal sosok Kakuzu dari KK.

"Mengobrol bersama sambil minum coklat hangat dan makan cemilan khusus buatanku" Jawaban Naruto membuat yang mendengarnya, kecuali Kurama sweetdrop.

"Kau bisa melakukannya lain kali, kan? Pertandingan malam ini sangat jarang, lho. Karena ku dengar Kakuzu juga akan datang dalam pertandingan adiknya. Ini kesempatan langka jika kau ingin bertemu dengannya" Ucapan Konan membuat Naruto mendengus sambil tersenyum tipis, namun tertutupi oleh gelas minumannya.

"Ayolah Naru... Ikutlah dengan kami. Aku tak mau jika hanya aku sendiri diantara para lelaki disana" Konan memasang muka paling melas miliknya. Kurama, Hidan dan Gaara menunggu reaksi Naruto yang hanya diam menatap Konan.

"Jam berapa pertandingannya?" Konan bersorak dalam hati mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, karena itu berarti sepupu Kurama itu sedang mempertimbangkan untuk ikut.

"Jam 1. Tapi kami biasanya berangkat tengah malam tepat karena mampir dulu di markas kami" Keterangan Konan membuat Naruto mengernyit. Kurama punya geng sendiri?

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Naruto menemani Karin sejak gadis itu pulang sekolah. Mereka melakukan banyak hal, mulai dari Naruto yang mengajari Karin dance yang dikuasinya, memasak makan malam bersama Kikyo, membantu Karin belajar, hingga mereka ngobrol bersama dan Naruto memenuhi janjinya. Naruto menemani Karin hingga gadis itu terlelap pukul setengah dua belas malam.

"Dia sudah tidur?" Pertanyaan Kurama yang tiba-tiba ketika dirinya keluar dari kamar Karin membuat Naruto melotot marah pada pemuda itu.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengejutkanku?" Ujar Naruto ketus.

"Maaf, aku hanya takut kita terlambat pergi" Balas Kurama sambil nyengir, sama sekali tidak menampakkan rasa bersalah. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sepupunya itu. Tapi, dia bisa mengerti solidaritas Kurama pada para sahabatnya, seperti yang dimilikinya pada para sahabatnya di luar sana.

"Aku tahu. Kau sudah meminta ijin pada Uncle, bukan?" Tanya Naruto ketika mereka berjalan menuruni tangga. Namun Kurama hanya diam tidak menjawab. Membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap pemuda itu dengan kernyitan dalam.

"Kau tak pernah meminta ijin pada mereka?!" Pertanyaan yang lebih mirip pernyataan itu membuat Kurama salah tingkah.

"Ehm... Well..." Kurama menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya bingung. Dirinya memang tidak pernah meminta ijin pada orang tuanya, karena takut mereka akan melarangnya. Meski dirinya laki-laki dan bisa menjaga diri, namun tetap saja, pergaulan para pembalap liar jalanan memiliki reputasi yang kurang baik dihadapan mereka.

"Aku tahu mereka mungkin akan melarangmu, Ku. Tapi tidak meminta ijin pada mereka adalah kesalahan besar" Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil menatap serius Kurama.

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu meminta ijin Mommy dalam setiap hal yang aku lakukan, meski aku tahu Mommy akan melarangku. Namun aku selalu mampu memastikan jika mereka tidak akan khawatir padaku, karena aku bisa mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang aku lakukan" _Meski tidak semua juga sih, sebenarnya_ – batin Naruto dalam hati merasa bersalah dalam hati. Bagaimana pun, apa yang Kurama lakukan masih bisa untuk dimaklumi paman dan bibinya. Berbeda dengan dirinya. Dia yakin 100% Kushina tak akan mengijinkannya. Meyakinkan Daddy dan kakak-nya saja butuh kerja keras. Dia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan Kushina lakukan jika tahu apa yang dirinya lakukan.

"Tapi..." Kurama merasa ragu.

"Cobalah minta ijin. Yakinkan mereka jika kau mampu bertanggungjawab dan tak akan melakukan hal yang merugikan dirimu sendiri. Mereka pasti mengerti. Balap mobil bukanlah sesuatu yang tabu di sini. Mereka hanya tak ingin kau terlibat tawuran dan obat-obatan – kalau masalah minum-minum, kurasa mereka bisa memaklumi. Percayalah" Naruto mengatakannya sambil menepuk bahu Kurama sebelum meninggalkannya menuju kamar untuk berganti baju.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"Kalian telat!" Teriak Konan dengan ekspresi marah. Naruto dan Kurama sampai di markas setengah jam lebih lambat karena ijin Kurama pada Nagato dan Kikyo yang cukup berjalan alot. Namun Kurama cukup bersyukur dirinya akhirnya bisa meyakinkan orang tuanya untuk mengijinkannya keluar. Meski dengan janji akan keluar dari _Akatsuki_ – gengnya bersama teman-temannya jika nantinya dirinya terbukti melakukan tindakan di luar batas toleransi mereka. Ugh, Kurama harus berterima kasih pada Naruto yang berani menjaminnya tadi.

Pemuda itu menatap Naruto dengan senyum lebar tanpa henti, mengabaikan wajah galak Konan yang hanya tinggal berdua dengan Hidan di markas mereka.

"Gomene, tadi Kurama harus mendengar wejangan dari Uncle dan Aunty sebelum pergi" Jawaban Naruto membuan Konan dan Hidan menatap pemuda itu horor.

"K-kau ketahuan?" Tanya Hidan masih dengan ekspersi kagetnya.

"Dia yang memaksaku meminta ijin" Jawab Kurama santai tanpa melunturkan senyumannya.

"Aku tidak memaksa. Hanya menganjurkanmu untuk meminta ijin" Balas Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Konan.

"Ja-jadi kau meminta ijin pada orang tuamu? Bagaimana tanggapan mereka?" Konan menatap Kurama dan Naruto tidak percaya, mereka bisa keluar dengan ekspresi santai seperti itu. Setahunya dan teman-temannya, orang tua Kurama termasuk orang yang protektif, dan mereka tak akan mungkin memperbolehkan anak-anaknya untuk mengikuti kegiatan ilegal seperti ini.

"Aku laki-laki, bisa bertanggungjawab. Jadi, mereka cukup mudah di beri pengertian" Jawaban Kurama menuai dengusan dari Naruto.

 _Mudah katanya_ – cibir Naruto dalam hati.

"Setidaknya lebih mudah dari pada Karin yang meminta ijin" Bela Kurama mendengar dengusan Naruto dan mengingat perkataan Kikyo ketika menenangkan Nagato.

" _Sudahlah sayang, Kurama laki-laki dan dia bisa bertanggungjawab. Berbeda jika yang meminta ijin adalah Karin. Kita tentu tak akan mengijinkannya_ " _Kikyo mengelus punggung Nagato agar menahan diri._

"Setidaknya, Ku. Mulai sekarang kau harus memastikan jika setiap tindakanmu akan menuai pertanggungjawaban mereka. Kau anak pertama, dan satu-satunya penopang keluargamu. Kau akan jadi tonggak keluarga yang melindungi Karin di masa depan" Kata-kata Naruto tak hanya membuat Kurama terdiam, namun juga Konan dan Hidan. Mereka menyadari jika apa yang mereka lakukan ini hanyalah bermain-main. Tapi ini salah satu hiburan bagi mereka, terutam Hidan dan Konan yang kurang mendapat perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya yang hanya sibuk bekerja.

"Ah, Konan. Bagaimana kalau kau berkendara denganku?" Konan mengerjapkan mata dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Naruto.

"Ha?" Tanyanya bingung karena sempat melamun.

"Ku, aku pinjam mobilmu. Kau pergilah dengan Hidan di depan. Aku akan menyusul" Kurama mengangguk sambil melempar kunci mobilnya pada Naruto dan berjalan bersama Hidan menuju mobil modifikasi berwarna hitam di parkiran.

"Ayo, kita pergi" Konan hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Naruto memasuki mobil Kurama.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Kurama dan Hidan sampai di tempat pertandingan tepat waktu, meski mendapat delikan maut dari Sasuke karena keterlambatan mereka. Namun, Kurama mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih untuk menatap jalan di sebelah kiri mereka. Entah kenapa, mobil yang dikendarai Konan dan Naruto tak tampak sejak setengah perjalanan mereka, dan itu membuatnya khawatir. Apa sesuatu terjadi pada mereka? Batinnya cemas.

"Hei, ayo kita kesana. Pertandingan akan dimulai" Hidan mengajak Kurama berkumpul dengan kelompok mereka. Tampak Gaara, Sasuke dan yang lain sudah berada di garis start.

"Dimana Konan? Bukannya tadi dia bersama denganmu?" Tanya Gaara ketika tak mendapati teman mereka bersama Hidan dan Kurama.

"Ah, dia bersama Naruto. Tapi entah kenapa mereka belum sampai juga" Jawab Hidan mewakili Kurama yang masih terus melihat ke samping kanannya.

"Sudahlah. mereka pasti baik-baik saja. Aku masuk dulu" Kurama ingin sekali memukul wajah datar Sasuke ketika mengatakannya, namun dia tahu itu tak berguna. Apalagi pertandingan akan dimulai, karena Kanzaki juga sudah mengendarai mobilnya. Tak jauh dari mobil pemuda itu dan kelompoknya, Kurama sekilas melihat Kakuzu yang hanya berdiri diam di depan mobilnya. Pemuda itu tampak tak terlalu tertarik dengan pertandingan adiknya itu, bahkan ekspresi wajahnya tampak kurang nyaman dengan tatapan pada phonselnya.

"READY!"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO!" Seru seorang gadis sexy sambil melempar salah satu underwearnya ke udara, tanda pertandingan dimulai

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Di lain tempat, Naruto mengemudikan mobil Kurama ke arah lain setelah mendapat sebuah telepon dari seseorang.

"Naru, arahnya bukan kesana" Ujar Konan.

"Aku tahu, tapi kita akan ke tempat lain terlebih dahulu. Emergency." Ucapan bernada dingin nan tegas itu membuat Konan terdiam. Selama perjalanan mereka, Konan memperhatikan Naruto yang tampak sangat serius, bahkan dia memastikan rahang gadis itu mengeras tanda amarah.

Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang membuat gadis itu marah? Batin Konan bertanya-tanya.

"Key... Kau disana saja. Aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri. Kita akan bertemu nanti" Naruto mengucapkannya saat seseorang kembali menghubunginya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Konan penasaran.

"Teman lama" Jawaban singkat Naruto membuat Konan mengurungkan niat bertanyanya kembali. Apalagi melihat ekspresi wajah gadis itu yang lebih mengeras menatap lurus jalan raya yang mereka lewati dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Bersyukur, dirinya sudah terbiasa berkendara dengan kecepatan itu bersama teman-temannya, sehingga Konan tidak merasa jantungan. Meski ada perasaan takut yang sedikit mengusiknya jika mengingat suasana orang yang berada disampingnya.

Tiba-tiba mobil berhenti dengan suara decitan yang keras, mengingat mereka memang berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Di depan mereka, Konan melihat beberapa orang laki-laki yang menghadang mereka.

"Jangan lakukan apapun dan tetaplah di dalam mobil ini." Pesan Naruto sebelum melepaskan sealbetnya.

"Tapi-"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan menyelesaikannya dan segera menyusul yang lain" Potong Naruto sebelum keluar, mengabaikan wajah pucat Konan.

Naruto keluar dari mobil yang masih menyala dan menemui beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Tanya Naruto datar. Dirinya sedang terburu-buru, dan sekarang ada preman yang menghalanginya? Hell! Jangan salahkan dirinya jika mereka kesulitan bergerak setelah ini.

"Serahkan mobil dan benda berharga apapun yang kau punya" Suara seorang pemuda yang Naruto taksir berusia hampir kepala tiga itu ia yakini sebagai ketua preman disana.

"Maaf, aku terburu-buru dan tidak berniat menyerahkan apapun pada kalian" Dan dengan itu Naruto langsung menyerang mereka. Membuat para preman itu terkejut melihat kecepatan Naruto yang tidak mereka sangka-sangka.

Tanpa menahan diri, Naruto memukul satu persatu preman yang ada dihadapannya. Mereka memilih waktu yang salah untuk bermain, dan dia sedang tak ingin membuang-buang waktu. Belum sampai lima menit, kelima preman itu sudah tergolek tak berdaya.

"Pergi! Pergi sebelum aku memilih untuk membunuh kalian, karena itu bukan hal sulit bagiku" Ucapan bernada dingin dan tatapan tajam dari Naruto sudah membuat mereka menyadari jika mereka salah memilih mangsa malam ini. Mereka segera berlari tunggang langgang, meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap mereka datar, sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sebuah rumah yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Untuk apa kita kemari, Naru?" Tanya Konan saat mobil mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya akan masuk sebentar ke dalam. Maaf tidak bisa mengajakmu masuk" Konan mengerjapkan matanya bingung mendengar penjelasan bernada ramah Naruto. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah lebih tenang setelah mereka sampai disana.

"Aa, tak apa. Aku akan menunggu kalau begitu" Jawaban Konan membuat Naruto tersenyum – berterima kasih atas pengertian gadis itu – sebelum pergi keluar dari mobil. Mengabaikan wajah Konan yang merona melihat ke-charming-an Naruto dalam tampilan tomboy-nya.

"Ugh, andai saja dia laki-laki" Gumam Konan sambil mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa panas. Ugh, Naruto benar-benar charming dimatanya, meski tetap ada kesan kawai yang menunjukkan jika Naruto adalah seorang gadis.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"Darimana saja kalian?" Kurama langsung menghampiri mobilnya yang sampai satu setengah jam setelah kedatangannya tadi. Bukan karena kedua gadis itu yang melewatkan pertandingan tadi, namun rasa khawatirnya-lah yang membuatnya kalut.

"Ah, aku-hanya mengikuti Naruto" Konan bingung menghadapi Kurama yang emosi. Seumur-umur mereka bersahabat, gadis itu tak pernah menjadi target amarah Kurama. Dan kini – meski bukan dirinya juga – tapi dia merasa takut melihat tatapan Kurama, mengingat pertanyaan itu seperti ditujukan padanya yang keluar pertama kali dari dalam mobil.

"Naruto!" Kurama memanggil Naruto dengan nada melengking yang diabaikan gadis itu ketika keluar dari mobil.

"Apa? Aku hanya ada sedikit urusan tadi" Jawaban malas Naruto membuat Kurama menahan geram. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa pada sepupu tersayangnya itu.

"Tenanglah. Aku bisa menjaga diriku. Jadi kau tak perlu merasa khawatir seperti itu" Tambah Naruto lebih halus sambil menepuk bahu kiri Kurama ketika mereka bersisian.

"Aku tahu" Kurama menghela nafas panjang meredakan emosinya. "Aku tahu" Ujarnya lagi.

"Kau melewatkan pertandingannya, Konan. Ck. Tadi itu keren sekali tahu" Terang Hidan menggebu-gebu, mengabaikan Kurama dan Naruto.

"Aa, maaf. Tadi kami ada sedikit urusan. Jadi, siapa yang menang?" Tanya Konan penasaran. Kanzaki bukan orang yang mudah dikalahkan, tapi Sasuke? Jelas pemuda itu tak akan mau kalah, mengigat pride-nya yang begitu tinggi.

"Siapa lagi? Tuh lihat" Jawab Hidan sedikit malas sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang berpesta bersama para gadis-gadis.

"Hmm, dia lebih memilih berpesta disini?"

"Ya. Ayo kita kesana" Dan keduanya berjalan menuju kelompok mereka yang sedang berpesta bersama kelompok Kanzaki. Meski mereka rival di jalanan, namun pertandingan hanya pertandingan. Bukan berarti mereka akan menjadi musuh di kehidupan mereka.

"Sudahlah Ku. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Kau jelas tahu aku bukanlah orang yang bisa kau khawatirkan" Kurama mengangguk membenarkan, meski hatinya seringkali masih resah.

"Ayo kesana. Bukankah temanmu itu menang hari ini?" Dan dengan begitu Naruto mampu membuat Kurama melupakan masalah mereka tadi dan beranjak menuju pesta kemenangan.

Keduanya duduk diatas salah satu kap mobil dengan sebotol minuman di tangan Kurama. Naruto menolak ketika ditawari Konan tadi, jadi dia lebih memilih melihat orang-orang yang berpesta disana.

"Aku masih penasaran kemana kau tadi" Ujar Kurama memecah keheningan diantara mereka sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya mengambil Shin dari ayahnya" Dan jawaban Naruto sontak membuat Kurama menyemburkan minumannya ke depan.

"Apa?" Kurama gadis disampingnya tak mengerti. Siapa itu Shin? Dan apa maksud mengambil Shin dari ayahnya?

"Aku mengambil putra sahabatku dari ayahnya yang tidak bertanggungjawab" Jelas Naruto menatap lurus ke depan.

"Tapi-kenapa?" Kurama masih menatap Naruto tak mengerti.

"Ootsutsuki No Tsukiyomi?"

Dan sebelum Naruto menjawab, sebuah panggilan yang jarang terdengar telinga keduanya terdengar. Nama yang hanya beberapa orang yang tahu, membuat keduanya menoleh.

"Ootsutsuki Naruto. Ternyata itu benar kau" Seorang laki-laki dengan luka melintang diwajahnya menatap Naruto lurus.

"Morino Ibiki. Lama tidak bertemu" Sapa Naruto datar sambil berdiri.

"Sudah hampir 5 tahun berlalu. Ternyata kau sudah banyak berubah" Ibiki mengatakannya sambil melangkah mendekati keduanya.

"Waktu bisa mengubah seseorang, jika kau lupa" Balas Naruto tanpa beranjak dari posisinya. Jarak mereka hanya tinggal selangkah, membuat Kurama berdiri disamping Naruto. Pemuda itu bertanya-tanya. Ada hubungan apa Naruto dengan salah satu penjaga arena balap liar disana. Kurama ingat betul jika Ibiki bukanlah sosok yang bisa dengan mudah akrab dengan seseorang. Dan interaksi Naruto dan Ibiki dihadapannya, meski terkesan tak bersahabat, namun sebenarnya justru menunjukkan keakraban mereka. Khas, keduanya yang tidak suka basa-basi dan langsung, _shoot to the point_.

Dan mengingat laki-laki itu memanggil Naruto dengan nama aslinya, artinya Ibiki kenal dengan keluarga sepupunya itu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tak menyangka kau akan tumbuh seperti ini setelah semua yang terjadi" Ibiki mengucapkannya sambil menatap langit yang tak menampakkan satu pun cahayanya malam itu. Tatapannya menerawang, seolah mengingat kepingan masa lalu dalam ingatannya.

"Setelah semua yang terjadi, aku justru belum puas dengan perubahan yang ku alami" Naruto mengucapkannya dengan mata terpejam, ikut mengingat masa lalu – yangn tak ingin diingatnya.

"Jangan begitu" Ibiki mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto dan tangannya mengusap pucuk kepala yang tertutup topi itu pelan.

"Kau sudah melakukan semuanya dengan baik" Tambahnya.

"Aku tahu" Naruto menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya menahan tangis.

"Aku tahu" Lanjutnya dengan tubuh bergetar.

Kurama tak pernah melihat Naruto menampakkan sisi lemahnya pada orang lain, dan ini pertama kalinya pemuda itu melihat Naruto hampir menangis. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"Bukankah itu Ibiki? Untuk apa Kurama bersama dengan penjaga galak itu?" Kanzaki bertanya heran pada kelompok Akatsuki. Konan dan Hidan yang pertama kali menengok ke arah Kurama dan Naruto yang baru saja berdiri berhadapan dengan Ibiki.

"Naruto?" Bisik Konan tak yakin. Naruto mengenal Ibiki? Batinnya bertanya heran. Semua yang memperhatikan Kurama tampak semakin mengernyit ketika melihat Ibiki menepuk pucuk kepala Naruto yang hanya terdiam.

"Sepertinya mereka akrab" Gumam Gaara.

"Siapa itu? Yang bersama Kurama?" Tanya Kanzaki.

"Naruto/Naruto" Semua orang menoleh heran pada Kakuzu.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Sasuke heran setelah terdiam sekian lama melihat interaksi aneh dihadapannya. Semua orang tahu, Ibiki adalah salah seorang penjaga lintasan balap liar mereka dan memastikan tak ada polisi atau Yakuza yang sedang menggunakan lintasan mereka. Hanya pada Ibiki, mereka mempercayakan lokasi balap liar mereka.

Bukannya menjawab, Kakuzu justru meninggalkan kelompoknya dan Akatsuki yang sedang berpesta.

"Kau kenal gadis itu, Kanzaki?" Tanya Sasuke, tak puas karena tak mendapat jawaban dari Kakuzu. Harga diri, Man.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya. Tapi sepertinya kakakku iya" Jawab Kanzaki sambil memperhatikan sosok kakaknya yang kini berhadapan dengan Naruto, Kurama dan Ibiki.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"Ku kira kau tak akan kemari" Suara bernada protes dari Kakuzu membuat Ibiki berbalik dan menatap pemuda yang cukup dikenalnya sebagai salah satu sahabat Naruto dengan pandangan menilai.

"Kau bisa melihat sendiri dia ada disini, Hidetora-san" Ibiki menjawab untuk Naruto.

"Ah, Morino-san. Maaf baru menyapa Anda" Kakuzu membungkuk hormat pada laki-laki yang diketahuinya sebagai salah satu guru bela diri Naruto di masa lalu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bukan orang yang cukup penting untuk diingat." Ibiki menjawab santai, sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk menyindir.

"Hai. Saya hanya tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan Anda jika saya melakukannya" Balas Kakuzu menjelaskan. Dirinya cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengusik kehidupan Ibiki setelah memilih keluar dari pekerjaannya sebagai salah satu guru bela diri di keluarga Ootsutsuki.

"Ya, aku mengerti"

"Aku akan pulang sekarang" Ujar Naruto setelah mampu menguasai diri.

"Kau sudah kembali? Astaga, kita bahkan baru bertemu dan belum bertegur sapa" Protes Kakuzu tak percaya.

"Kau bisa mengunjungi apartemenku besok" Balas Naruto dengan senyuman.

"Maksudmu SP?" Tanya Kakuzu memastikan.

Naruto hanya mendengus mendengarnya, sedangkan Ibiki menahan senyum mendengarnya.

 _SP? Safe Place maksudnya?_ Batin Naruto mencibir

"Jangan begitu. Dia tentu tak tahu apartemen mana yang kau maksud jika mengingat siapa keluargamu" Ujar Ibiki yang membuat Naruto menghela nafas sebelum mengangguk.

Keluarganya itu benar-benar terlalu! Anak perempuan dalam keluarga Ootsutsuki memang selalu mendapat perlindungan ekstra, sama seperti bibinya, Kaguya dulu. Sejak kecil hingga sebelum menikah, Kaguya selalu dipantau. Kemana-mana selalu ada bodyguard yang menemaninya. Entah terang-terangan, menyamar menjadi temannya atau bahkan membaur dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Beruntung Kaguya tidak mempermasalahkannya. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang tidak suka dikekang. Darah Uzumaki begitu kental dalam dirinya. Dan kebebasan adalah harga mutlak baginya. Jadilah dia yang seperti ini.

"Bukan. Yang kumaksud dengan apartemen adalah penthouse Crystalize Rouge's di distrik Shuriken" Jelas Naruto.

"Aa, baiklah. Kurasa aku akan kesana sambil mengajak Kotetsu" Ucapan Kakuzu membuat Naruto dan Ibiki menatapnya terkejut.

"Untuk apa Kotetsu kemari?" Tanyanya dengan alis berkerut heran. Kotetsu adalah tangan kanan Zetsu, salah satu sahabatnya.

"Dia mengantarkan paket dari Zetsu untukmu" Kakuzu menatap serius Naruto yang bertukar pandang dengan Ibiki.

"Ini pasti serius" Ucapan Ibiki membuat keduanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Kurama yang berada disana terlupakan dan hanya terdiam mencerna apa yang terjadi dihadapannya dengan ekspresi tak mengerti.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

 **Oke guys, saya maaf belum bisa balas review kalian satu-satu. Seriously, review kalian sudah saya baca dan jadi salah satu penyemangat saya. Thanks buat kalian, para Readers, Reviewer, Folowers and Favoriters.**

 **Semoga cerita kali ini tidak membosankan dan membuat kalian semakin bingung, karena sedikit banyak mulai terbuka setiap rahasia, termasuk siapa keluarga Naruto sekarang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ootsutsuki. Well, meski ceritanya masih berputar-putar sih, hehehe (^_^)\/**

 **Sedikit bocoran, next chap akan ada fb kehidupan Naruto dari remaja penuh tawa menjadi seperti sekarang :D**

 **Selamat malam dan selamat membaca. Kecup sayang :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Bukan Rahasia**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By Deera Dragoneella**

 **Inspired from Secret by Fuyutsuki Hikari**

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"Aa, baiklah. Kurasa aku akan kesana sambil mengajak Kotetsu" Ucapan Kakuzu membuat Naruto dan Ibiki menatapnya terkejut.

"Untuk apa Kotetsu kemari?" Tanyanya dengan alis berkerut heran. Kotetsu adalah tangan kanan Zetsu, salah satu sahabatnya.

"Dia mengantarkan paket dari Zetsu untukmu" Kakuzu menatap serius Naruto yang bertukar pandang dengan Ibiki.

"Ini pasti serius" Ucapan Ibiki membuat keduanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Kurama yang berada disana terlupakan dan hanya terdiam mencerna apa yang terjadi dihadapannya dengan ekspresi tak mengerti.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

 **Mainstream** **, GJ, Typo's, OOC, Gender Switch, dE-eL-eL**

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Pagi itu Karin menatap sedih Naruto yang mengeluarkan kopornya dari kamar tamu menuju ruang tamu. Gadis itu sedih karena harus berpisah dari Naruto, meski hanya beberapa kilometer saja.

"Are, Karin-chan? Sudah siap?" Naruto menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Gadis yang kini menguncir kuda rambut bersurai merah sepungungnya dan hanya menggunakan celana levis dan kaos hitam polos berlengan pendek itu berjalan kearahnya.

Karin mengernyit menatap Naruto heran. "Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto ketika sudah berada tepat di depan Karin yang masih berdiri di anak tangga pertama paling bawah.

"Sejak kapan rambut Nee-chan berwarna merah?" Karin memiringkan kepalanya dengan posisin imut. Membuat Naruto tersenyum sumringah dan segera mencubit gemas pipi Karin.

"Sejak hari keberangkatanku kemari. Aku kan, sekarang jadi Uzumaki" Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya setelah puas mencubit pipi Karin.

"Mou, Nee-chan. Pipi Karin bisa tambah tembam" Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya, pura-pura kesal.

"Habis kau kawai sekali, Karin-chan" Jawaban Naruto membuat Karin malu dan memukul pelan lengan atas Naruto yang kini sedang tertawa melihat wajah meronanya.

"Nee-chan ini" Naruto tertawa lepas melihat Karin yang kini mengerutkan keningnya dan berkacak pinggang karena kesal, merasa dipermainkan oleh Naruto. Namun demikian, gadis itu tidak benar-benar marah, justru ada rasa senang melihat Naruto yang jarang tertawa lepas.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita ke meja makan. Kau harus segera berangkat karena hari ini kau piket kelas, ne?" Naruto segera menggiring Karin ke meja makan yang sudah diduduki Nagato dan Kyuubi. Kikyo masih di dapur mengambilkan bekal untuk Karin dan Nagato. Jangan tanya bekal untuk Kurama bagaimana. Pemuda itu sudah dengan tegas mengatakan jika dia bukan anak-anak yang perlu dibawakan bekal makan siang. Yang -tentu saja- kata-kata itu sontak mendapat tatapan tajam dari Nagato yang secara tidak langsung pemuda itu katai sebagai anak kecil. Meski pemuda itu segera meminta maaf –tidak bermaksud menghina ayahnya- tapi dia tetap tidak mau dibuatkan bekal makan siang. Lebih enak ngafe sama teman-temannya katanya. Oh, sungguh tak sopan. Beruntung Kikyo adalah ibu yang pengertian dan tidak gampang memasukkan kata-kata putranya ke dalam hati.

Mereka pun sarapan bersama sambil membahas kepindahan Naruto ke apartemennya. Apartemen dengan tingkat keamanan nomor wahid di Konoha itu adalah pilihan Naruto sendiri. Awalnya keluarganya sudah menyiapkan apartemen untuknya, apartemen milik Ootsutsuki sendiri, Tenseigan's. Namun Naruto dengan tegas menolak. Lagi pula, pengamanan di CR lebih baik dari pada Tenseigan's, meski distrik Shuriken jauh dari komunitas Ootsutsuki.

Keluarga Ootsutsuki tinggal di distrik Yuri perfektur Seiryu. Sepanjang jalan menuju kawasan tersebut, di tumbuhi berbagai macam bunga lily. Itulah kenapa distrik tersebut di sebut Yuri. Karena ketika ditemukan, wilayah tersebut adalah padang bunga lily. Keluarga Ootsutsuki sendiri menyukai bunga lily, karenanya mereka membangun perumahan keluarga mereka pada wilayah tersebut. Wilayah elit yang hanya khusus untuk keluarga Ootsutsuki dan kerabatnya.

Adapun keluarga Uzumaki tinggal di distrik Sokou di perfektur Bijuu. Bersebelahan dengan perfektur Koryu tempat distrik Shuriken berada.

"Kau akan langsung pindah pagi ini?" Nagato menatap Naruto setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Ya. Ada beberapa hal yang harus ku lakukan hari ini" Naruto menatap Kurama dengan seringaiannya, ketika melihat pemuda itu akan mengejeknya. "Aku kan sudah bekerja dan aku punya banyak pekerjaan. Jelas, aku bukan _pengangguran_ yang bisa selalu bermain dengan teman-temannya"

Kurama menghentikan suapan terakhirnya dan menatap tajam Naruto. Pemuda itu tahu jika Naruto sedang membalasnya karena telah memaksanya menemaninya di kampus kemarin. Tapi, tidak begini juga, keles.

"Apa? Mau komentar? Atau membantah?" Naruto yang sudah selesai makan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dan menatap Kurama angkuh.

"Tidak. Lakukan semaumu" Balas Kurama menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya. Pemuda itu sedang tidak mood setelah kejadian semalam. Melihat ekspresi Naruto dan dua orang yang tak dikenalnya membuatnya penasaran dan takut. Kedua laki-laki semalam jelas bukan orang sembarangan. Kurama tahu jika keluarga Hidetora hanya pengusaha biasa seperti keluarganya, namun tidak dengan Kakuzu. Dan Ibiki Morino, jelas bukan orang biasa mengingat dengannya, tak ada polisi atau pun Yakuza yang biasanya menyatroni arena balap mereka bertahun silam, tak lagi muncul. Setidaknya, disaat mereka sedang bertanding di arena itu.

Jika mengingat siapa Naruto dan keluarganya, seharusnya Kurama tidak terkejut. Tapi tetap saja, ada rasa penasaran dan kekhawatiran di dalam hatinya. Ekspresi ketiganya semalam, ketika membahas pertemuan mereka, sangat serius. Dia hanya tidak ingin Naruto terluka. Tapi, mengatakannya pada gadis itu jelas sia-sia. Tak ada yang bisa memahayakan gadis itu selama ini. Setidaknya, saat dirinya telah dewasa seperti itu. Berbeda dengan...

Kurama menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sudah berjanji. Dan janji itu tak akan pernah ia langgar hanya karena kekhawatiran tak berarti.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Naruto sampai di apartemennya pukul setengah sembilan pagi. Dan baru saja dirinya meletakkan kopor dan barang yang dibawanya dari London di kamar, bel apartemennya berbunyi.

Mendesah dan merutuki siapapun tamu yang datang di jam santainya seperti ini, Naruto pun menyeret kakinya keluar dari kamar menuju pintu depan. Dari interkom dirinya melihat Kotetsu berdiri bersisian dengan Suigetsu dan Ibiki.

 _Cepat sekali_ batinnya melihat mereka pagi-pagi seperti ini. Biasanya, mereka lebih suka bertemu dan berkumpul pada waktu malam, mengingat jam pagi seperti ini adalah jam kerja. Jika mereka sedang bekerja, tentu saja.

"Aku tidak tahu kalian akan datang jam segini" Naruto membuka pintu dan menatap ketiganya dengan tangan disilangkan.

"Maaf, Naruto-sama. Tapi Zetsu-sama menyuruh saya menyerahkan ini secepatnya" Menyadari perkataan Kotetsu yang langsung tanpa basa-basi, menunjukkan jika informasi yang diberikan sangat mendesak, gadis itu segera mengangguk dan menyuruh ketiganya masuk.

Ketiganya duduk di ruang tamu, sedangkan Naruto berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

"Aku heran dia tak langsung mengabariku. Padahal, ada email yang bisa menghubungkan kami, jika dia lupa. Kenapa pula kau harus repot-repot dikirim ke mari?" Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di single sofa setelah meletakkan empat gelas kaca dan sebotol anggur berkualitas.

"Zetsu-sama menghindari adanya kebocoran informasi, mengingat siapa beliau dan apa informasi yang saya bawa" Jelas Kotetsu ketika Naruto menuangkan anggur ke dalam empat gelas di meja itu.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya heran. Sebegitu pentingkah, informasi itu? "Ini, Naruto-sama" Kotetsu menyerahkan dua buah amplop coklat besar kehadapannya.

Membiarkan ketiganya meminum anggur, Naruto membuka salah satu dari amplop dihadapannya dan menemukan beberapa lembar foto. Seorang gadis dan pemuda berusia dua puluh tahunan, berangkulan dengan mesra, dengan senyum bahagia, berlatarkan padang bunga lily dan pohon Sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Foto ibunya semasa muda dan... Naruto menatap foto itu dengan dahi berkerut dalam, tanda tak mengerti akan maksud Zetsu memberikannya foto itu. Dalam foto itu, Kushina, Ibunya sedang bersama seorang pria yang dia yakini, memiliki kemiripan yang sangat banyak dengannya. Jangan bilang, pria disamping ibunya, pria berambut pirang dan beriris sapphire seperti dirinya itu adalah- tidak, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

Gadis itu tahu jika Ashura bukanlah ayah kandungnya. Terlihat jelas dari fisik mereka yang berbeda. Namun, dia tak menyangka jika pria yang menjadi ayahnya adalah sosok di dalam foto itu. Naruto cukup kenal banyak orang dalam dunia bisnis, meski dia membenci dunia yang membuat kehidupannya dalam bahaya. Dan dengan sekali lihat, Naruto bisa tahu siapa sosok pria disamping sang Ibu.

Banyak foto didalamnya. Juga keterangan di belakang foto itu, seolah Zetsu menjelaskan setiap momen yang ada didalamnya. Naruto terus membuka satu persatu foto dan membaca keterangan dibelakangnya. Hingga sampai pada foto dimana sang Ibu duduk di kursi pesakitan, di depan hakim, hampir tiga puluh tahun yang lalu.

Kedua tangan Naruto mengerat menahan amarah dan kesedihan yang mendalam ketika membaca penjelasan dibelakangnya. _Tidak mungkin_. Batinnya tak percaya dengan air mata berlinang.

Ketiga sosok di depan Naruto menatap gadis itu bingung dan khawatir, namun Kotetsu ingat pesan Zetsu agar jangan mengatakan apapun sampai gadis itu selesai membaca semua informasi itu. Karena itu, Kotetsu memberi kode pada Kakuzu dan Ibiki agar diam. Naruto terus membaca dan mencerna informasi dalam kedua amplop coklat itu, mengabaikan ketiga pria dihadapannya hingga hampir 3 jam kemudian.

Ketiganya membiarkan saja ketika Naruto terlihat menahan amarah, menangis, dan bahkan tampak ekspresi kebencian di sepasang sapphire yang sudah lama kehilangan cahayanya. Seolah-olah, apapun informasi di dalam amplop itu, semakin memberikan kenyataan yang membawanya pada kegelapan dihatinya.

Ibiki khawatir pada kondisi psikologis gadis itu, mengingat apa saja yang terjadi bertahun silam. Namun pria itu tak berani, mengingat Kotetsu sudah memberinya isyarat untuk diam. Yang artinya, pesan itu hanya untuk Naruto dan biarkan Naruto mengetahui semuanya. Baru mereka bertindak.

Naruto memejamkan matanya setelah menyelesaikan bacaannya. Gadis itu melempar isi amplop itu berserakan diatas mejanya dihadapan ketiga pria yang kini bisa melihat sebagian isi amplop itu. Mereka tersentak ketika melihat foto-foto itu.

"Bolehkah?"

"Baca saja. Aku ingin pendapat darimu, Ibiki" Perkataan Naruto membuat Ibiki mengangguk mengerti dan segera merapikan isi amplop itu, menumpuknya kemudian membacanya satu persatu.

Sementara Kakuzu dan Kotetsu tak berani, mengingat hanya Ibiki yang diberikan ijin. Ini masalah pribadi yang tak bisa mereka campuri. Mereka cukup tahu diri untuk bertindak.

"Kakuzu, aku ingin kau kembali ke London dan menemui 7 D bersama Kotetsu. Gantikan pekerjaanku disana sampai akhir bulan nanti. Dan Kotetsu, sampaikan pada Zetsu untuk menyelidiki kebenaran kecelakaan itu. Aku tahu bukan ibuku yang bersalah. Dan aku ingin bukti itu ada sebelum akhir bulan ini. Aku sunggh butuh bantuan kalian" Kedua pria dihadapannya dengan segera duduk tegak dan mengangguk. Apapun akan mereka lakukan untuk gadis dihadapan mereka. Apapun. Setelah apa yang gadis itu lalui dan berikan pada mereka. Apapun, akan mereka lakukan dengan senang hati. Bahkan, jika itu mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Pagi itu Karin tidak berselera memakan sarapan paginya. Sejak kemarin siang, setelah kepindahan Naruto ke apartemennya, Nee-chan tersayangnya itu sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi.

"Karin, makanlah sayang. Kau butuh tenaga untuk hari ini. Bukankah pagi ini pelajaran olah raga?" Kikyo menatap putri bungsunya khawatir.

"Aku tidak berselera, Kaa-san. Naru-nee sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi sejak kemarin" Nagato dan Kikyo bertukar pandang bingung. Ini memang tidak biasa, namun mereka tidak mungkin terlalu memaksa Naruto untuk selalu dekat dengan mereka. Gadis itu sedang ingin menikmati masa akhir kebebasannya tanpa menyandang nama keluarganya.

"Mungkin dia akan memberimu kejutan dengan menjemputmu pulang sekolah nanti?" Kikyo mencoba menghibur.

"Ya, kau tenang saja, mata empat. Aku sudah mengirim pesan padanya untuk menjemputmu pulang sekolah nanti. Karena Kaa-san akan pergi ke rumah Jii-san di Suna, tidak ada sopir yang akan menjemputmu. Aku juga ada janji dengan dosen pembimbingku, jadi tak bisa menjemputmu" Kurama menatap adiknya setelah menulis pesan singkat pada Naruto. Pemuda itu memang cemburu karena kedekatan Naruto yang terlalu memanjakan Karin, namun dia lebih tidak suka melihat wajah sedih adiknya. Demi Tuhan! Sebengal-bengalnya dia, dia kakak yang sayang adik. Sama seperti ketiga saudara laki-laki Naruto di luar sana. Lagi pula, Kurama tahu apa yang menyebabkan Naruto begitu dekat dengan Karin. Karena sosok Karin mirip dengan sosok gadis _itu_ –secara sifat- dan ibunya.

"Tou-san juga tidak bisa. Gomene..." Tambah Nagato.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tou-san, Nii-san, Kaa-san. Asal Naru-nee menjemputku, aku tidak masalah nanti dirumah sendirian sampai kalian pulang" Balas Karin sumringah sambil memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Membuat ketiga anggota keluarganya tersenyum.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Naruto menatap pesan Kurama dengan wajah lelah. Ia tidak tidur semalaman. Banyak hal yang dipikirkannya, juga kegiatan hacking-nya pada beberapa situs pemerintah Konoha. Bahkan _deepweb_ , yang jarang dimasuki orang, kecuali orang-orang bernyali dan cukup percaya diri bisa selamat tanpa terlacak hacker lain. Ini memang bukan keahliannya, tapi setidaknya, dia bisa berusaha. Toh, kemampuan hackingnya hanya sedikit dibawah Zetsu yang sudah pro.

 _Ya, aku akan menjemputnya_ tulisnya membalas pesan Kurama.

Naruto sangat tahu seperti apa Karin. Gadis itu tak bisa jauh dengannya, apalagi jika tahu mereka hanya berjarak beberapa kilo, dalam cakupan satu kota dan bukan berlainan benua. Sama seperti dirinya dulu.

Menghembuskan nafas panjang, berusaha mengurangi beban di dadanya, juga menahan sekuat tenaga air mata yang ingin keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Menyeret tubuhnya untuk berdiri dari hadapan layar laptopnya yang masih menyala sejak semalam, gadis itu memutuskan untuk mandi. Berendam dalam air hangat dan merilekskan pikirannya.

Dia ingat pesan Stella, bertahun silam. Sebelum gadis yang dianggapnya Nee-chan itu juga pergi meninggalkannya.

 _Di dunia ini, tak ada sesuatu yang boleh disesali, Naru-chan. Segala sesuatu terjadi sudah menjadi ketetapan Tuhan. Dan jika kamu menyesal, menyesali apapun itu, berarti kamu menyalahkan Tuhan atas keputusannya._

Sayangnya, tidak semudah itu menerima segalanya. Bahkan kematian _nya_ masih menjadi luka yang menganga dihatinya. Begitu pula kepergian Stella, seolah menambahkan garam dalam lukanya. Sedangkan sekarang, seolah luka itu dilebarkan dengan paksa. Mengalirkan darah segar seolah berusaha merenggut kesadaran dan kewarasannya. Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ibunya, mengingatkannya akan ketidakmampuannya.

Karena jika ada alasannya untuk hidup di dunia ini, satu-satunya penopang hidupnya, adalah ibunya, Kushina, juga Karin, yang sudah dianggapnya saudara menggantikan _dia_. Dan melihat penderitaan yang pernah dialami ibunya, Naruto merasa dirinya begitu kecil. Jika Ibunya bisa melewati semuanya, dengan berbesar hati. Lalu kenapa dia harus menyesali semua yang telah terjadi? Tentu _dia_ dan Stella tak akan menyukainya. Mereka akan bersedih, dan itu jelas bukan keinginannya.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Karin baru saja selesai mengikuti kelas olah raganya, ketika tiba-tiba Tayuya dan Fuma menghampirinya, ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Dengan terpaksa Karin mengikuti keduanya menuju kelas kosong diujung lorong lantai 3, bagian barat sekolah yang baru saja direnovasi.

Karin masuk mengikuti keduanya, dan langsung terkejut ketika pintu yang dilaluinya berdebam, menutup tepat dibelakangnya. Karin menoleh dan terkejut mendapati 3 orang kakak kelasnya, dimana salah satunya adalah pemuda yang pernah ia tolak cintanya. Jangan bilang mereka mau balas dendam? Batinnya horor, sebelum melangkah mundur dan ditahan oleh Tayuya yang menyeringai melihat wajah ketakutannya.

"Kenapa tegang begitu? Tenanglah. Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu hadiah karena telah mempermalukanku beberapa waktu kemarin" Ya, Tayuya masih tidak terima dirinya di skors hingga mendapat hukuman di rumahnya selama hampir 2 minggu ini. Segala fasilitas yang biasanya dinikmatinya ditarik paksa dan dirinya tidak bisa melakukan kegiatan rutinnya setiap hari. Clubbing, shopping, dan sebangsanya yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Tayuya benar-benar membenci gadis dihadapannya. Tanpa mau mengoreksi dirinya sendiri.

Dan hari itu, Tayuya, Fuma dan ketiga senpai laki-laki mereka melakukan hal yang akan mereka sesali seumur hidup mereka.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Naruto merasakan perasaan tak enak di dalam hatinya. Perasaannya sudah kacau karena informasi yang diberikan Zetsu kemaren, dan sekarang apalagi?

Dengan gusar diraihnya kunci mobil miliknya dan keluar dari apartemennya. Naruto tahu ada yang tidak beres, tapi dia harus memastikannya sebelum dia menyesalinya. Perasaannya ini sudah lama tak dirasakannya. Perasaan tak nyaman yang hampir sama seperti bertahun silam, sebelum dirinya kehilangan sebagian jiwanya.

 _Ku mohon jangan lagi_ Batinnya bergegas keluar dari lift dan berjalan cepat memasuki mobilnya. Melajukannya cepat menuju KIHS, meski jam pulang Karin masih lama, dia benar-benar tak menyukai perasaannya ini. Jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa pada gadis itu. Gadis itu mengingatkannya akan masa lalunya. Dirinya yang polos dan belum mengenal kerasnya dunia.

"Ji-san. Bisakah aku minta tolong?" Naruto menyalakan headset bluetooth-nya untuk menghubungi Asuma.

"..."

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya punya firasat tak enak. Bisakah Ji-san memeriksa keadaan Karin? Aku sedang dalam perjalanan kesana"

"..."

"Ha'i. Arigatou... Gomene sudah menyusahkan Ji-san"

"..."

"Ha'i... Jaa na" Naruto memutar roda kemudi dengan sabar. Tak ada gunanya terburu-buru jika justru membahayakan dirinya.

Satu belokan lagi, dan gerbang KIHS sudah tampak. Memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam gerbang, Naruto pun memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran sisi barat gedung sekolah yang masih cukup longgar.

Dan baru saja dirinya turun dari mobil, Naruto melihat siluet seseorang yang terjatuh dari sisi barat gedung dengan mata membola.

Naruto menatap tubuh Karin yang baru saja terjatuh dari lantai tiga sekolahnya dengan tatapan kosong. Kilas masa lalu seolah mengalir dalam ingatannya. Merasuk masuk dan membuatnya seakan kehilangan dunianya. Seolah merenggut kewarasannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

* * *

 **Flashback 7 tahun yang lalu-**

" **Ayo, Naru-chan. Kita harus segera sampai. Nee-chan pasti sudah menunggu kita, begitu juga yang lain" Naruko berseru dari pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.**

" **Hai, Nee-chan. Naru masih bersiap-siap. Bagaimana jika Nee-chan berangkat dulu? Naru akan menyusul segera. Janji." Naruto menatap Naruko dengan tatapan minta maaf. Dirinya telat mempersiapkan diri, dan membuat mereka hampir terlambat. Seperempat jam lagi, acara keluarga mereka dimulai.**

" **Ie, ie... Nee-chan akan menunggumu. Lebih baik Naru cepat. Nee-chan tidak suka berangkat sendiri tanpa dirimu" Naruko masuk kamar dan mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang sang adik.**

" **Baiklah... Nee-chan tunggu sebentar, ne?" Dan Naruto pun masuk ke dalam ruang ganti. Tak lama kemudian gadis itu keluar dan mereka segera berangkat.**

 **Hari itu adalah pesta perayaan dibukanya salah satu cabang perusahaan ayah mereka. Namun, dalam perjalanan kesana, mobil mereka diserang. Mobil yang mereka kendarai oleng dan menabrak trotoar.**

 **Sesaat sebelum tabarakan terjadi, Naruko memeluk Naruto erat, menyembunyikan tubuh bagian atas Naruto dibawah tubuhnya. Sehingga ketika mobil mereka berguling, tubuh Naruto tidak terluka parah. Dan sebaliknya, tubuh Naruko terluka parah** **,** **bahkan ada luka tembak di bahu kirinya –tembakan sesaat sebelum tubuh mobil terguling.**

" **Nee-chan... hiks" Naruto segera mengurai pelukan Naruko yang telah tak sadarkan diri begitu mobil mereka berhenti berguling. Dengan takut-takut, Naruto melirik sosok berjas hitam yang melongok melihat mereka. Berpura-pura tak sadarkan diri dengan menutup mata, agar bisa menyelamatkan diri.**

" **Bagaimana?"**

" **Sepertinya mereka sudah mati."**

" **Bagus. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dan segera laporkan hal ini pada Tuan besar"**

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"KARIN!" Naruto segera berlari menuju tubuh Karin yang penuh darah. Para siswa-siswi tampak menatap negeri, baik yang kini mengerubungi tubuh Karin maupun yang melihatnya dari ruang kelas mereka.

Di depan tubuh ringkih yang kini bersimbah darah itu, Naruto menatapnya dengan nanar. Bayangan masa lalu dan kematian separuh jiwanya membuatnya seolah kehilangan cara untuk bernafas.

 _Tuhan, tidak lagi!_ Jerit hatinya, menyadarkan dirinya dari keterpakuan.

"Minggir!" Seru Naruto yang segera mendorong paksa para siswa yang kini mengerubungi Karin. Naruto langsung maju dan berlutut di depan tubuh Karin. Memeriksa keadaan gadis itu dengan bagitu hati-hati, seolah tubuh Karin terbuat dari kaca yang bisa pecah kapan saja.

Mengenyahkan bayangan masa lalu yang seolah terpapar kembali dihadapannya, sebuah bisikan lembut terdengar.

" _Kamu bisa, Naru-chan. Lakukanlah yang terbaik dan semua akan baik-baik saja"_

Suara yang hanya dirinya yang bisa mendengar, suara sang kakak yang seolah selalu menguatkannya dalam keadaan terpuruk, membuatnya dengan cepat menggeleng, mengenyahkan bayangan mengerikan yang terlihat oleh matanya.

"SIALAN! Dimana Asuma?!" Teriak marah Naruto menggelegar, membuat mereka yang mengerubungi Karin berjengit dan mundur beberapa langkah karena terkejut. Asuma dan beberapa guru datang. Dia butuh pria itu untuk menyingkirkan para massa. Karin butuh pertolongan, bukan menjadi bahan tontonan.

"Aku- Astaga! Apa yang terjadi?" Asuma dan para guru menatap kondisi Karin ngeri. Bagaimana mungkin hal mengerikan seperti ini bisa terjadi di sekolah yang dikelolanya? Dan terlebih, pada salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang berharga bagi sosok dihadapannya.

"Asuma. Ambilkan kotak putih besar di bagasi mobilku" Naruto melempar kunci mobilnya tanpa menatap Asuma. Pria itu segera tersadar dan berlari menuju mobil Naruto. Naruto membalik topinya agar memudahkan penglihatannya dan meneliti cedera yang dialami Karin dengan teliti.

"Kalian! Panggil ambulans dan usir mereka!" Perintah Naruto tidak segera dilaksanakan oleh para guru, karena mereka masih syok. Karin harus segera mendapatkan perawatan yang memadai.

"TUNGGU APALAGI?! KALIAN INGIN KARIN MATI, HAH?" Amuknya membuat beberapa guru segera tersadar dan melaksanakan perintahnya. Mereka dengan serempak menghubungi rumah sakit untuk membawa ambulans, meski akhirnya hanya satu orang guru yang bisa berbicara dengan lancar menjelaskan pada pihak rumah sakit apa yang terjadi.

"Ano-" Seorang guru mencoba bicara, namun tak jadi karena Asuma sudah datang membawa sebuah kopor berwarna putih berukuran sedang.

"Ini" Menyerahkan kopor itu, Naruto segera membukanya dan memperlihatkan peralatan kedokteran yang biasa dibawa oleh dokter pada saat terdesak, seperti pengobatan di daerah terpencil, atau bahkan perang.

Semua orang hanya terdiam melihat Naruto yang dengan cepat melakukan pertolongan pertama pada Karin. Menanggulangi pendarahan pada luka-luka Karin, terutama kepala. Beberapa guru sudah menyuruh para murid didik untuk menyingkir dan kembali ke kelas, meski akhirnya tetap menonton dari jauh. Lagi pula, siapa yang akan memikirkan kembali proses belajar mengajar jika dihadapkan pada keadaan seperti ini?

"Kenapa kita tidak langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit?" Tanya seorang guru wanita.

"Tidak semudah itu. Cedera kepala sangat berbahaya jika tidak ditangani segera. Gerakan sedikit saja, bisa berakibat fatal. Anak ini melakukan pekerjaan dokter dengan profesional" Salah seorang guru lain menyahut, guru penjaga UKS yang adalah lulusan sekolah kedokteran. Ya, Tubuh Karin memang tidak langsung menghantam lantai sekolah yang keras, namun pada bagian rerumputan. Tapi tetap saja, terjun bebas dari ketinggian lebih dari 10 meter akan menimbulkan luka yang serius.

Naruto menghiraukan semua percakapan yang menurutnya tak penting. Dia harus menyelamatkan Karin. Tak akan dia biarkan hal yang sama dengan kakaknya, terjadi pada Karin. Tidak akan pernah.

 _Kau akan hidup. Harus._ Do'anya dalam hati.

"Asuma" Naruto berseru sambil tetap merawat luka-luka Karin. Meski terbiasa melihat luka seperti yang dialami Karin, atau bahkan lebih parah, Naruto tetap menangis dalam hati melihat keadaan gadis kesayangannya. Dia jelas bisa mendiagnosa cedera kepala Karin cukup parah karena posisi jatuhnya yang tepat mengenai belakang kepala gadis itu. Dia hanya berharap, cedera apa pun yang dialaminya itu, tak akan membuatnya pergi meninggalkannya. Dia akan berusaha membawa kembali senyuman gadis itu. Karena baginya, Karin adalah sosok Kushina versi remaja. Gadis polos yang baik hati. Juga sosok dirinya di masa lalu.

Asuma berjalan mendekat dengan perasaan kebas. Sungguh, dirinya tidak terbiasa melihat keadaan seseorang separah ini.

"Hubungi Shikamaru sekarang juga. Jika sudah tersambung, berikan padaku" Bisik Naruto tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Karin. Kedua tangannya dengan terampil membalut luka kepala Karin dengan hati-hati. Dirinya juga memberikan gas oksigen dengan bantuan guru UKS KIHS, yang memegangi tabung mini oksigen yang dibawanya. Asuma mengangguk dan menghubungi Shikamaru dengan phonselnya.

"Ini" Asuma memberikan phonselnya pada Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya dan menerima phonsel itu cepat.

"Shika. Aku ingin kau kemari sekarang juga. Perintahkan juga anak buahmu untuk mengambil rekaman CCTV seluruh ruang di sekolah ini, terutama yang menghadap barat sekolah. Aku ingin pelaku yang mencelakai Karin ditemukan hari ini juga. Gunakan 42611 jika perlu" Naruto menatap jendela bagian barat sekolah -yang sebagian menampakkan siswa-siswi yang masih menatap penasaran ke arah jatuhnya Karin- dan menajamkan pandangannya. Tak memperdulikan tatapan penasaran dan bingung orang-orang disekitarnya karena tak mendengar apa yang gadis itu ucapkan yang memang berupa bisikan, bahkan suara terkesiap Shikamaru diabaikannya.

"..."

"Aku ingin kau ungkap siapa pelaku yang membuat Karin sampai jatuh seperti ini" Naruto menarik nafas tajam dan mengeluarkannya cepat.

"Aku bersumpah! Siapa pun yang melakukannya, tak akan kubiarkan lolos" Kata-kata terakhir Naruto sebelum menutup telepon itu membuat semua yang mendengarnya bergidik, karena dia mengatakannya dengan keras. Dan mereka jelas tahu, apa yang diucapkan sosok dihadapan mereka itu, bukanlah isapan jempol atau bualan semata. Siapa pun yang melakukannya, mereka benar-benar memilih lawan yang salah.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

 **Flashback 15 tahun yang lalu**

" _Ne, Naru-chan. Jika sudah besar nanti, kamu pasti jadi gadis yang sangat cantik" Sosok gadis cantik awal dua puluhan itu menatap Naruto yang berada dalam pangkuannya dengan riang._

" _Sepelti Stella-nee?" Tanya Naruto yang – saat itu berusia_ _7_ _tahun – membuat gadis pirang yang seperti copian dewasanya riang. Dialah Stella Asuka, bodyguard yang bertugas melindunginya._

" _No, no, no" Stella menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyatukan kedua kening mereka, menatap shappire Naruto lembut dengan binar yang tak pernah hilang dari manik ambernya._

" _Naru-chan harus lebih cantik dari Nee-chan" Lanjutnya yang membuat Naruto tersenyum riang sambil mengangguk patuh._

" _Emm" Gadis kecil itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya._

" _Stella Onee-chan pilih kasih" Suara cempreng lain terdengar merajuk, membuat dua sosok gadis berbeda usia itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang baru saja terbuka._

" _Onee-chan~" Naruto berseru riang sambil melambaikan tangannya pada kakak kembarnya. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang masih cadel, Naruko lebih fasih dalam berbicara._

 _Naruko membalas lambaian Naruto riang. Keduanya tak pernah bertengkar, justru saling menyayangi. Hanya saja, Naruko adalah type gadis jahil, berbeda dengan Naruto yang polos seperti anak seusianya._

" _Are, Ruko-chan cemburu, ne? Kawaiii~" Balas Stella sumringah. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Naruko, Stella adalah type gadis yang jahil. Sepertinya, Naruko tertular kejahilannya, mengingat si kembar memang selalu bersamanya._

" _Huh" Naruko hanya menggembungkan pipinya sambil bersidekap. Ah, Stella sangat senang melihat Naruko seperti itu, seolah-olah bersikap seperti orang dewasa. Membuatnya tersenyum sumringah sambil menurunkan Naruto dan menggandengnya menuju sang kakak._

" _Ne, ne... Kalian berdua nanti pasti jadi lebih cantik dari Nee-chan" Stella menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Naruko yang kini sudah menghadap dirinya – tanpa bersidekap – namun masih menggembungkan pipinya._

" _Jadi, kalian harus makan yang banyak agar cepat tumbuh besar, ne?" Stella mengedipkan matanya pada dua gadis mungil yang kini berdiri sejajar, bagai pinang dibelah dua, kecuali irish ruby Naruko yang berbeda dengan sang adik._

" _Hai~" Jawab Naruto semangat, membuat Naruko mau tak mau mengangguk sambil menggandeng sang adik sayang. Hari ini dia melewatkan banyak waktu dengan Naruto, karena sekolahnya. Berbeda dengan sang adik yang fisiknya lebih lemah karena jantungnya, Naruko lebih sehat dan sudah memulai kehidupan sekolahnya. Hal inilah yang terkadang membuatnya ingin cepat pulang dan melihat wajah polos adiknya._

 _Naruko bukan bocah polos yang naif seperti Naruto. Dia bisa tahu mana anak-anak yang tulus berteman dengannya atau yang ingin memanfaatkannya. Karena itu dia tidak betah di sekolah. Kalau bukan karena tuntutan kedua orang tuanya, Naruko tak akan mau bersekolah. Dia pasti lebih memilih home schooling bersama sang adik._

" _Ayo Naru. Sudah waktunya minum obat, ne" Naruto mengangguk mengikuti sang kakak yang berjalan didepannya dengan menggandeng tangannya. Naruto sangat menyayangi sang kakak, karena Naruko selalu menemaninya. Kakak laki-lakinya, Toneri, terkadang juga menemaninya. Namun pemuda berusia 15 tahun itu kini sibuk memasuki bangku kuliahnya. Dan Naruto tak ingin mengganggu kakaknya itu, meski Toneri sama sekali tak akan merasa keberatan._

" _Stella-nee... Bagaimana perkembangan belajar Naru?" Tanya Naruko ketika mereka sudah sampai di meja makan. Gadis itu mengambilkan makanan untuk adiknya, sementara Stella menyiapkan obat-obatan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri, gadis itu sedang mengambil boneka rubahnya yang tak pernah absen menemaninya kala meminum obat. Gadis mungil itu akan mencengkeram kyuubi – nama boneka rubah Naruto – ketika lidahnya merasakan pahitnya obat yang dia minum. Gadis itu tak ingin mengeluh dan menyusahkan semua orang. Karena itu, Kyuubi harus selalu ada disampingnya._

 _Terkadang, Stella merasa kasihan pada Naruto yang harus selalu meminum obat-obatan itu, sebelum usianya mencukupi untuk dilakukan transplantasi jantung. Dia berharap, Naruto bisa melewati tahun-tahun melelahkan itu. Sampai ada jantung yang cocok dan sehat untuknya._

" _Naruto Perkembangannya bagus. Jika saja dia tidak sakit, dia akan sama seperti mu, Ruko-chan" Ucapan Stella membuat gerakan tangan Naruko terhenti._

 _Jika saja Naruto tidak sakit – batinnya sedih_

" _Gomene" Stella menatap Naruko dengan perasaan bersalah. Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya._

" _Tidak apa-apa. Apa yang Nee-chan katakan benar. Aku hanya harus menunggu beberapa tahun lagi untuk bisa bersama-sama dengannya di luar sana" Balas Naruko dengan senyuman. Stella mengangguk tersenyum dengan perasaan lega. Naruko memang sangat dewasa jika menyangkut Naruto. Dia bahkan sama protektifnya dengan para kakaknya jika menyangkut keselamatan Naruto._

" _I'm leady~" Suara teriakan Naruto membuat keduanya menoleh dan sontak tersenyum, menyembunyikan apa yang baru saja mereka bicarakan._

" _Hai hai..." Dan hari itu pun mereka makan dengan riang gembira, ditemani beberapa maid yang tersenyum melihat interaksi hangat di hadapan mereka._

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

" _Mommy~ Onee-chan~" Naruto berteriak histeris melihat tubuh kedua orang yang paling disayanginya dalam pelukan Stella. Gadis itu terus berteriak sambil meronta ingin menemani ibu dan kakaknya yang tergolek tak berdaya di brankar yang diangkut menuju ambulans._

" _Naru, tenanglah. Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Percaya pada Nee-chan" Ujar Stella sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto yang terus meronta._

" _No! Nee-chan bohong. I see theil blood. They hulting Mom and Luko-nee. I hate them! I hate them " Teriak Naruto meracau. Stella memukul tengkuk Naruto, membuat gadis mungil itu kehilangan kesadarannya. Ini lebih baik dari pada membiarkan Naruto terus histeris yang bisa saja berujung dengan serangan pada jantungnya._

" _Gomene" Stella memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto sambil menangis. Dia menangis sedih melihat keadaan Kushina dan Naruko yang sudah dianggapnya seperti keluarga sendiri terluka seperti itu._

 _Hari ini, seharusnya Stella menemani Kushina dan Naruto ke rumah sakit untuk check up, namun Kushina menyuruhnya menemani Naruko yang hari ini mengikuti lomba ballet. Kushina tak ingin Naruko merasa tidak diperhatikan, meski kenyataannya tidak demikian. Naruko bahkan tidak pernah merasa seperti itu, namun tetap Kushina ingin anak-anaknya tahu jika mereka disayangi dengan cara yang sama._

 _Di saat Stella dan Naruko dalam perjalanan pulang, phonsel Naruko bergetar dengan nada dering khusus untuk panggilan Naruto. Dengan tanpa prasangka, gadis bermata ruby itu menekan tombol hijau untuk mengabarkan kemenangannya hari itu. Sayangnya, sebelum dirinya sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, gadis itu membelalakan matanya mendengar teriakan Naruto._

" _No! No! Jangan pukul Mommy. Jangan pukul Mommy" Teriakan Naruto yang disertai tangisan diseberang sana membuat Naruko mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada phonselnya dan menatap Stella yang sedang mengemudi dengan tatapan marah, takut, dan panik._

 _Naruko marah pada siapapun yang menyakiti ibu dan adiknya, namun dia juga takut dan panik pada apa yang sedang terjadi di sana. Sepertinya Naruto tak sengaja meneleponnya dengan menekan tombol nomer 2 dalam phonselnya, menilik suara Naruto yang agak jauh dari phonselnya, meski terasa keras karena gadis itu terus berteriak._

" _Onee-chan... Naruto-" Naruko mencengkeram lengan kanan Stella dengan tangan kirinya yang tak memegang telepon. Stella yang melihat ekspresi Naruko yang tak biasa segera menepikan mobilnya dan menatapnya bingung._

" _Ada apa?" Tanya Stella ikut khawatir. Jika Naruko sedang mengerjainya, gadis itu sukses besar. Karena segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Naruto akan selalu membuatnya panik. Tapi ekspresi Naruko jelas bukan salah satu dari kejahilannya. Gadis itu tampak syok dan bingung, mengingat telinganya masih mendengar teriakan Naruto dari seberang sana._

 _Tak mendapat jawaban apa-apa dari Naruko, Stella segera merebut phonsel Naruko dan mendekatkannya ke telinga. Tindakan yang seketika membuatnya menegang dan membolakan matanya._

" _Kita harus segera menghubingi yang lain" Dan dengan itu Stella segera menghubungi keluarga majikannya dan kepala keamanan keluarga Ootsutsuki. Gadis itu merutuki kelalaian bagian keamanan yang bisa begitu ceroboh membiarkan Kushina dan Naruto sampai di culik. Demi Tuhan! Naruto masih terlalu kecil untuk melihat adegan sadis seperti itu. Gadis itu juga bertubuh lemah dan bisa kolaps kapan saja._

 _Sibuk dengan phonselnya untuk mengabarkan penculikan itu, Stella lengah pada Naruko yang langsung melacak phonsel Naruto dengan GPS. Gadis itu serta merta keluar dari mobil dan menaiki taksi yang baru saja menurunkan penumpangnya._

 _Dan hal yang tak diinginkan pun terjadi. Naruko nekat masuk rumah yang jadi tempat penculikan, dimana dia langsung ditangkap oleh para penjaga. Melihat ibunya disiksa karena melindungi adiknya, Naruko meronta-ronta hingga lepas dan menerjang orang yang dikenalinya sebagai salah satu kerabat dekat keluarganya – Momonoshiki yang sedang memukuli ibunya – kemudian menggigit kaki laki-laki itu._

" _Brengsek!" Dan dengan begitu Momonoshiki mengangkat tubuh Naruko dan melemparnya ke arah samping – tempat sebuah lemari besar berada – membuat tubuh mungil itu terhempas dan jatuh. Lemparan yang keras itu tidak hanya membuat tubuh Naruko jatuh hingga tak sadarkan diri, namun juga membuat lemari itu oleng dan jatuh menimpa tubuh mungil Naruko. Darah langsung merembes keluar dari balik lemari._

" _Naruko! Tidak~" Dan Kushina langsung menerjang Momonoshiki, yang sudah diantisipasi dengan menampar Kushina hingga jatuh._

" _Nikmatilah kehancuranmu, Jalang. Keluargamu sudah merebut segalanya. Jadi biarkan mereka merasakan hal yang sama" Ujar Momonoshiki dengan tatapan psikopat. Pria itu sudah gila. Itulah yang dikatakan keluarganya, mengingat apa yang telah pria itu lakukan selama ini. Terlibat tindak kejahatan, keluar – masuk penjara, bahkan melakukan korupsi pada perusahaan keluarganya sediri. Dan pria itu sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah, justru semakin menjadi seperti ini._

 _Pria itu segera menjambak rambut merah panjang Kushina dan menariknya hingga berdiri. Mengabaikan rintihan Kushina dan teriakan histeris Naruto._

" _Setelah apa yang dilakukan suamimu padaku, dia pantas mendapatkan ini" Dan setelah berbicara seperti itu, Momonoshiki mengangkat tubuh Kushina dan melemparkannya ke arah yang sama dengan Naruko. Membuat wanita itu jatuh membentur lemari, dengan kepala yang lebih dulu membentur ujung runcing lemari. Darah merembes keluar dari kepalanya, menyatu dengan darah Naruko dilantai._

 _Naruto sudah terlalu shock untuk berteriak. Gadis itu hanya bisa menatap kosong pemandangan dihadapannya. Hingga tak menyadari sosok Momonoshiki yang kini berjalan mendekatinya dan ingin menyerangnya. Namun, sebelum semua itu terjadi, Stella sudah terlebih dulu datang dan menembak dada pria itu hingga roboh. Dibelakangnya, bala bantuan membereskan anak buah Momonoshiki._

" _Naru-chan..." Stella menghampiri Naruto yang terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Gadis yang biasa ceria itu kini tampak seperti kehilangan jiwanya._

 _Tatapan Naruto yang kosong mengarah pada sosok Kushina dan lemari yang menindih tubuh mungil Naruko._

" _Oh My God! Medis! Bawa para medis kemari!" Dan Stellar segera membawa Naruto dalam pelukannya. Menutup pandangan gadis itu dari tubuh babak belur Kushina dan darah yang mengalir di lantai._

 _Stella tak mampu membendung air matanya kala melihat sosok Naruko yang tak jauh beda dengan Kushina setelah lemari itu diangkat. Dan keduanya segera dibawa ke rumah sakit._

 _Naruko sempat mengalami koma selama beberapa minggu, sebelum sadar dengan kondisi tubuh yang tak sebaik dulu. Gadis kecil kembara Naruto itu kini tak sekuat dulu, karena cedera yang dialaminya membuat salah satu ginjalnya rusak, sementara cedera kepalanya membuatnya cepat lelah._

 _Adapun Kushina, wanita itu tak sadarkan diri selama dua hari sebelum siuman dengan kenyataan bahwa wanita itu kehilangan ingatannya secara permanent. Kehilangan seluruh ingatannya karena cedera kepalanya, meski tak sampai membuat kondisi tubuhnya melemah seperti Naruko, mengingat tempurung kepala orang dewasa lebih kuat dari pada anak kecil._

 _Ada rasa bahagian dan sedih disaat bersamaan yang keluarga Ootsutsuki rasakan. Kebahagiaan karena kedua orang yang mereka cintai berhasil selamat, juga sedih dengan kenyataan yang ada. Apalagi, sejak itu terjadi perubahan drastis yang terjadi pada Naruto. Gadis itu, meski jantungnya lemah, mulai melakukan banyak latihan fisik yang sekiranya mampu tubuhnya lakukan hingga batas maksimal, membuat keluarganya khawatir._

 _Namun, mereka tak bisa apa-apa setiap kali melihat kilat yang tak pernah mereka temui dalam binar sapphire polos itu hadir, kala mengingat apa yang terjadi. Sejak itu, Naruto tumbuh dengan hati yang lebih keras karena mulai memahami dunia. Berbeda dengan Naruko yang bisa menyikapinya dengan membiarkan, maka Naruto melakukannya dengan membuat sebuah pertahanan diri. Untuknya, dan juga keluarganya._

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"Naruto! Bagaimana? Bagaimana keadaan Karin?" Kurama mengguncang bahu Naruto, menatap panik gadis itu. Naruto duduk di depan pintu ruang operasi yang lampunya sedang menyala. Karin segera ditangani setelah dirinya berhasil memaksa ambulans RS yang dipanggil pihak sekolah mengalihkan lokasi dari RS Haruno, pemilik ambulans terpanggil, menuju RS Senju yang jaraknya sedikit lebih jauh. Gadis itu bersikeras jika peralatan medis di RS Senju lebih lengkap (yang memang benar) dan bahwa dia adalah salah satu dokter disana (yang sebenarnya sedikit benar, mengingat dia pernah di rekrut Tsunade namun menolaknya).

"Dia- sedang menjalani operasi" Naruto mendudukkan badannya dan mengapit kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, sejajar dengan lututnya. Bayangan masa lalu dan keadaan Karin kembali menghantuinya. Membuat kepalanya sakit dan dadanya sesak.

 _Tuhan..._ Jerit hatinya.

"Bagaimana... Bagaimana hal ini sampai bisa terjadi?" Kurama bertanya lemah dengan tubuhnya yang merosot dan jatuh terduduk dilantai, tak jauh dari sosok Naruto yang kembali terpuruk. Air mata mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

"Ku..." Konan menatap iba sahabatnya itu. Belum pernah seumur hidupnya, gadis itu melihat kondisi Kurama yang sebegitu menyedihkan. Melihat pemuda yang selama ini mengisi hatinya jatuh seperti itu.

"Aku tak tahu" Naruto menatap kosong lantai rumah sakit. Kedua tangannya mengepal di atas kedua lututnya.

"Aku baru turun dari mobil ketika melihatnya, melihat tubuhnya yang jatuh. Melihatnya..." Kurama tersentak mendengar nada itu. Matanya melebar ketika mendongak dan menatap wajah Naruto yang berurai air mata dengan tatapan kosong. Sontak dirinya bangun dan meraih tubuh Naruto dalam pelukannya. Adiknya jatuh? Dan... Dan Naruto melihat Karin jatuh? Demi Tuhan. Kenapa hal ini kembali terjadi padanya, Tuhan? Kurama mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Melihatnya, Ku. Seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Aku-" Naruto kembali seperti kehilangan nafasnya. Bayangan Naruko dan Karin yang terluka dengan tubuh ringkih yang terbujur tak berdaya dengan darah mereka yang membasahi kedua tangan dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya, kembali menghantuinya.

"Tidak apa. Karin tidak akan apa-apa. Dia kuat. Adikku kuat" Potong Kurama. Kurama akui dirinya sedih dan ketakutan terjadi apa-apa pada adiknya. Tapi Naruto, dia juga tak ingin gadis dalam dekapannya hancur untuk kedua kalinya. Dia harus terlihat kuat untuk keduanya. Untuk Karin dan Naruto.

Konan dan Gaara yang kebetulan sedang bersama Kurama ikut ke rumah sakit. Keduanya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan, mereka tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa jadinya jika mereka melihat seseorang jatuh, tepat dihadapan mereka. Itu mengerikan sekali. Meski mereka tak bisa mengerti maksud Naruto yang kembali ke masa lalu.

"Aku melihatnya, Ku. Aku melihat wajah Onee-sama dan darahnya yang membasahi tubuhku. Melihatnya meregang nyawa dan pergi dariku!" Naruto berteriak histeris dalam pelukan Kurama, mengagetkan Gaara dan Konan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Tidak. Karin tak akan sama seperti Ruko" Kurama menangis sambil memeluk erat tubuh Naruto yang terus histeris dalam pelukannya.

 _Karin tidak akan meninggalkan kita. Tidak, ku mohon, Tuhan. Jangan ambil adikku. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku juga tidak ingin melihat kehancuran Naruto untuk kedua kalinya._

Batinnya menangis. Dengan pelan dilonggarkannya pelukannya dari Naruto, kemudian memukul tengkuk gadis itu sampai pingsan.

"Ku?" Konan dan Gaara menatap Kurama tak mengerti.

"Tolong panggilan perawat untuk menyiapkan satu kamar untuknya atas namanya. Aku akan menelepon keluargaku" Kurama menyerahkan Naruto pada Konan. Gadis itu segera menggantikan posisi Kurama menyangga tubuh tak sadarkan diri Naruto.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera kembali" Gaara segera pergi ke resepsionis untuk menyiapkan kamar Naruto. Gadis itu harus dirawat, dan Kurama tak punya pilihan lain selain menghubungi keluarga gadis itu. Juga orang tuanya.

" _Bagaimana keadaan adikmu? Aku dalam perjalanan kesana_ " Suara Nagato tampak tenang, namun tak menutupi kepanikannya. Dirinya dihubungi Naruto yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke RS Senju ketika akan memasuki ruang meeting. Dan tanpa ragu, pria itu meninggalkan meeting dengan klien penting yang sangat susah ditemui selama ini. Tapi, keluarganya adalah prioritas utamanya. Tak apa jika dia harus merugi jika kliennya marah karena ditinggalkan tepat sebelum rapat dilaksanakan. Karena jika kliennya punya hati, dia pasti akan mengerti. Meski dalam bisnis, segala sesuatu dihalalkan. Seperti dalam perang dan cinta? Oke, abaikan yang terakhir.

"Aku belum tahu, Tou-san." Kurama menghela nafas lelah dengan tatpan khawatir pada pintu ruang operasi dan Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri. "Karin masih dioperasi dan aku sudah menyuruh Gaara untuk memintakan pada perawat kamar inap untuk Naruto" Kurama mendengar ayahnya terkesiap.

" _Naru?_ "

"Dia yang menemukan Karin, Tou-san. Dia yang melihat Karin jatuh, tepat ketika baru saja turun dari mobil" Jelas Kurama dengan kepala digelengkan, merasa tak mengerti dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

" _Oh, Tuhan,_ " Nagato terkesiap hingga terdengar bunyi rem yang dipaksa menghentikan lajunya. " _Apa kau sudah menghubungi mereka?_ "

"Belum. Aku baru akan-"

" _Jangan, Ku. Jangan hubungi Ootsutsuki!"_ Tegas Nagato. Pria itu sangat tahu watak para Ootsutsuki jika tahu apa yang terjadi. Setelah kejadian bertahun silam, sikap protective mereka pada Naruto dan Kushina semakin menjadi. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat Naruto semakin menjadi, menolak perlindungan yang mengekang kebebasannya.

" _Hubungi saja Tobirama. Aku yakin, dialah yang paling tepat menangani masalah ini_ " Kurama mengangguk mengerti. Tidak terlintas sedikit pun dalam benaknya sebelumnya untuk menghubungi pemuda yang berumur tak jauh darinya itu. Tapi ayahnya benar, jika ada yang bisa bertindak dengan kepala dingin dalam keadaan ini, maka jawabannya adalah Senju Tobirama. Pemuda yang dianggap sebagai Iblis Senju, namun tak pernah bersikap gegabah. Pemuda itu memang iblis, dalam artian sangat sadis dalam memberi balasan pada para lawannya. Tapi pemuda itu sangat berhati-hati, terutama jika menyangkut keluarganya.

"Ha'i, Tou-san" Kurama menghembuskan nafasnya keras sebelum berbalik menatap wajah penuh air mata Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri dalam dekapan Konan. Bahkan, dalam ketidaksadarannya, air mata gadis itu masih tak mau berhenti.

 _Berapa banyak luka yang harus dia alami, Tuhan?_ Batinnya lirih.

Dua orang perawat dan seorang dokter yang cukup dikenalnya datang dengan membawa brankar untuk Naruto. Dengan lembut mereka memindahkan tubuh tak sadarkan diri Naruto keatasnya. Dengan segera dihubunginya Senju Tobirama setelah Dr. Yugao, salah satu orang kepercayaan Tsunade yang memberitahunya dimana Naruto akan dirawat.

"Ini aku... Ya, aku punya sedikit masalah... Tidak, ini berhubungan dengan Naru... Tidak, tidak. Dia tidak apa-apa, secara harfiah... Tobirama, ku mohon. Aku sedang dalam keadaan tak ingin berdebat. Adikku sedang dioperasi sekarang... Ceritanya panjang. Tapi, bisakah kau datang ke rumah sakit ibumu? Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menjaga Naruto... Tidak, dia tak apa-apa. Aku akan menceritakannya nanti" Dan Kurama kembali menghela nafasnya sebelum beranjak duduk disisi Konan dan merengkuh Naruto.

Menopangkan tubuh sepupunya itu dalam dekapannya, dan menangis kembali. Dia butuh pegangan dan pelukan sekarang, dan Naruto, meski tidak sadarkan diri, sudah memberinya kekuatan untuk bertahan dan kuat. Dia harus. Harus kuat untuk keluarganya dan Naruto.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Tobirama berlari menuju ruang rawat tempat gadis kesayangannya dirawat. Dia belum terlalu jelas tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi apa pun yang membuat gadisnya jatuh, pasti sesuatu yang buruk. Dan dia tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya jika itu benar-benar terjadi, karena itu artinya mereka lengah. Mereka lengah menjaga Tsukiyomi mereka.

"BRAK" Pintu menjeblak, terbuka paksa tanpa mengusik sosok yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan sebuah selang infus di lengan kirinya.

Nafas pemuda itu memburu karena berlari dari sejak dari parkiran ke ruang rawat Naruto yang kebetulan berada di bagian sayap kiri rumah sakit dan jauh dari tempat parkirnya. Salahkan Kurama yang tidak memberitahunya jika Naruto dirawat di ruang sayap kiri, karena jika tahu, dia pasti akan parkir di tempat yang lebih dekat. Pikirnya kesal.

Menghela nafas, pemuda itu menyadarkan dirinya jika Kurama juga sama kacaunya dengannya. Adiknya sedang dioperasi, tentu tak sempat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Dengan pelan Tobirama berjalan masuk setelah menutup pintu kamar inap Naruto dengan lembut, tak ingin membangunkan adiknya itu. Melupakan fakta jika kedatangannya tadi begitu brutal untuk ukuran orang yang menjenguk orang sakit.

Kakinya melangkah hingga sampai di samping kanan ranjang empuk khusus kelas VVIP tempat Naruto di rawat. Mendudukkan dirinya di kursi berwarna biru lembut yang tersedia dan menariknya mendekat pada sisi ranjang. Menatap tubuh tak sadarkan diri Naruto dengan lirih. Jemarinya membelai surai merah khas Uzumaki gadis itu dengan sayang. Seolah, tubuh Naruto begitu rapuh dan bisa retak atau hancur jika dirinya tidak berhati-hati.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanyanya dengan tercekat.

 _Kenapa kau melihat hal seperti itu lagi, Naru? Kenapa harus kau?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

Tobirama begitu sedih melihat keadaan Naruto saat ini. Untunglah dirinya berada tak jauh dari RS tempat Tsunade, ibunya bekerja.

Ketika Kurama meneleponnya, Tobirama merasa seolah jiwanya lenyap ketika mendengar jika Naruto dirawat. Dan tatapan pemuda itu langsung kosong, mendengar jika adik tersayangnya melihat langsung Karin yang terjatuh –Tobirama ganti menelepon dan memaksa pemuda itu bercerita singkat. Kurama juga berkata jika Naruto seolah melihat Naruko dan darahnya yang melumuri tubuhnya.

"Kenapa harus selalu kau?" Bisiknya sambil menciumi buku-buku jari sang adik. Ya, Tobirama adalah putra pertama Senju Tsunade dan Ootsutsuki Ashura sebelum perceraian mereka.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan, jika mereka mendengarnya" Tambahnya lirih. Mengingat sikap protective keluarganya sejak mereka kehilangan Naruko, Tobirama hanya berharap Naruto tidak akan berontak. Naruto memang kuat, secara harfiah. Tapi jika menyangkut orang-orang kesayangannya, gadis itu akan jadi sangat rapuh.

Suara phonsel Naruto berbunyi, membuat Tobirama menatap sekilas layar datar yang terletak di meja sebelah kirinya, yang menunjukkan nama Shikamaru didalamnya. Meraih phonsel itu, namun membiarkannya hingga mati.

Bukannya tak ingin menerima panggilan itu, namun phonsel Naruto hanya bisa dibuka oleh Naruto sendiri. Jadi yang dilakukan Tobirama hanya menatap nomor itu dan mengetiknya dalam phonselnya sendiri untuk menghubungi pemuda yang dikenalnya sebagai salah satu Detective swasta terkenal di Jepang.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"Begitu" Tobirama mengangguk singkat mendengar laporan Shikamaru. Mereka sedang berbicara di sofa kamar VVIP tempat Naruto dirawat.

"Aku tidak menyangka kejadiannya akan membuatnya seperti ini" Shikamaru menatap wajah pucat Naruto prihatin. Tak pernah dirinya menyangka akan melihat sisi rapuh gadis itu. Dia memang pernah mendengar sedikit mengenai masa lalu gadis itu –dari gadis itu dan orang lain- tapi tak pernah dalam bayangannya, jika gadis yang dikenalnya tangguh itu akan bisa jatuh seperti ini.

"Hanya ada tiga orang selain Karin yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Dan sayangnya, dua orang diantaranya telah pergi" Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti mendengarnya. Naruko dan Stella memang sudah meninggal dunia.

"Aku hanya berharap Karin tidak apa-apa. Karena aku juga tak ingin ibuku kembali terluka" Shikamaru menutup matanya, kepalanya pening mendengar apa yang terjadi. Kasus apapun, akan dia selesaikan dengan cepat dan tepat karena otaknya bisa berfikir dengan jernih. Tapi melihat keadaan Naruto yang sudah dianggapnya seperti saudari sendiri mengacaukan akal sehatnya.

"Dia bahkan menyuruhku menggunakan 42611" Tobirama melirik Shikamaru yang menutup matanya sambil bergumam "Mendokusai"

"Aku tak terkejut" Balasan Tobirama sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada bahu sofa yang didudukinya di ruangan itu. Jawaban bernada datar itu membuat Shikamaru membuka matanya dan menatap Tobirama dengan tatapan sebal.

"Aku yang terkejut" Tambahnya setelah menghela nafas cepat. "Tidak mudah menurunkan mereka. Tapi, yah, Ayahku akan tetap menurunkannya jika Naruto yang meminta" Tobirama mengangguk membenarkan. Shikaku tak akan punya pilihan lain selain menerima.

"Bukankah itu lebih baik?" Shikamaru menatap Tobirama yang kini tatapannya lurus, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Dari pada Naru memanggil teman-temannya," Tobirama menatap Shikamaru yang langsung memasang wajah pucat, ngeri.

 _WTF?_

"Kau benar. Lebih baik kita menggunakan ANBU. Itu lebih aman untuk semuanya" Balasnya sambil bergidik membayangkan Naruto menyuruh teman-temannya turun tangan. Bukan kehancuran para pelaku yang dia takutkan, tapi lebih pada efek _shocking wave_ yang akan timbul secara global, terutama pada Negaranya. Dia pemuda pecinta bangsa, Man.

Lagi pula, untuk menghancurkan satu atau dua burung, bukankah kita hanya perlu dengan batu dan lemparan yang tepat? Tidak perlu, bukan, kita menggunakan bom asap yang memberi dampak tak hanya pada burung buruannya, tapi juga sang pemburu?!

Seperti Naruto yang hanya perlu menggunakan 42611 as ANBU, badan intelegent khusus yang menangani permasalahan dan menggalinya sampai ke akarnya. Shikamaru tak tahu mengapa Naruto menggunakan ANBU. Tapi dia percaya, gadis yang cukup dikenalnya itu sudah mempertimbangkan semuanya, meski kewarasannya sudah berkurang. Jika tidak, pasti gadis itu sudah meminta teman-temannya yang terkenal dengan 7 D (Seven Dragon). Sekumpulan orang yang memiliki kekuasaan dan keahlian khusus, mendirikan beberapa perusahaan yang berbeda dan saling menguatkan. Motto mereka, _Belief, Loyalty and Mutually Corroberate_.

Jika Naruto sampai menurunkan mereka, maka yang ada adalah inflasi besar-besaran dan keberadaan Naruto sebagai Ootsutsuki dan 7 D akan diketahui dunia. Padahal, semua orang yang mengenal Naruto tahu, gadis itu tak suka atensi yang berlebihan.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya setelah tak sadarkan diri selama 4 jam. Gadis itu merasakan bagian belakang kepalanya yang sedikit nyeri, kemudian menghela nafas panjang ketika melihat dimana dirinya berada. Ruang rawat dengan infus yang menancap di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Suara bernada khawatir yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala itu membuat Naruto mengerang. Kurama pasti menghubunginya, batinnya kesal.

 _Tapi ini lebih baik dari pada keluarganya yang lain_ – bisik hatinya yang lain.

"Ya" Naruto mendudukkan dirinya sedangkan Tobirama menghampirinya dan membantu gadis itu.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Tobirama mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping ranjang.

"Hm, seperti yang kau lihat" Naruto menatap sekeliling ruangan dan melihat meja tempat Tobirama dan Shikamaru tadi duduk bersama. Ada dua cangkir kopi dan ada bekas asbak rokok yang terisi.

"Shikamaru kemari?" Naruto menyibak selimutnya dan menggantungkan kakinya disisi ranjang, tepat di depan Tobirama yang memberinya tatapan datar, namun ada kesedihan dan kekhawatiran disana.

"Ya" Naruto kembali menghela nafasnya mendengar kakak tertuanya menjawab dengan nada seperti itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Naruto akan mencabut jarum infusnya ketika tangan Tobirama menahannya.

"Tidak. Kau harus beristirahat, Naru" Tatapan Tobirama mungkin tegas, setegas ayah mereka ketika melarang mereka melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya menurut pandangannya. Namun Naruto bukan lagi anak kecil yang akan menurut. Tidak. Tidak setelah semua yang telah terjadi.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Karin" Naruto melepas pelan tangan kakaknya dari lengan kanannya.

"Tapi kau harus beristirahat" Tegas Tobirama tak mau kalah.

"Aku baik-baik saja. It's a promise" Ucapan Naruto membuat Tobirama menggenggam kedua tangannya erat, menahan perasaan ingin meledaknya pada siapa pun itu. Karena tak mungkin marah-marah pada Naruto.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan melepasnya. Aku yang akan membawanya" Tobirama beranjak berdiri dan melepas infus dari tiangnya.

"Dan kuncir rambutmu" Tobirama menghela nafas mengingat warna rambut Naruto yang berganti dari warna aslinya. Ini pasti kerjaan si bodoh itu.

"Ini pasti ide si bodoh itu" Gumamnya yang masih bisa terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Tidak juga, aku yang menginginkannya. Tapi si _bodoh_ dan si _moron_ itu dengan kompak memaksaku menggunakan topi dan bersikap seperti laki-laki" Tobirama mendengus mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu" Dan keduanya berjalan keluar dari kamar inap.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Nagato dan yang lain menatap terkejut Naruto yang kini berdiri dengan pakaian rumah sakit didampingi Tobirama- yang membawakan infusnya. Disana ada Kurama ditemani Konan, Nagato, Asuma dan Kurenai. Kikyo ada di dalam ICU melihat Karin, sedangkan Gaara keluar sebentar untuk membeli makanan untuk mereka dan memberi kabar teman-temannya yang lain, karena mereka tadi memang ada janji bertemu.

"Belum sadarkan diri" Nagato berdiri dan memeluk Naruto erat. Menahan isakan dan air matanya, dirinya ingat, bahwa dia tidak hanya harus kuat untuk Karin, tapi juga Naruto.

"Operasinya?" Tanya Naruto setelah pelukan itu terurai.

"Baik. Tsunade yang menanganinya langsung." Nagato menatap wajah pucat Naruto dan hatinya menangis gerimis.

"Maafkan aku, Naru" Naruto tersentak mendengarnya, begitu juga yang lain.

"Seharusnya aku setuju ketika kau bilang ingin membawa Karin. Aku tak tahu jika-" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, rambut ekor kuda acak-acakannya bergoyang.

"Bukan salah Uncle" Naruto mendudukkan Nagato di kursi dan duduk disebelahnya. Tobirama hanya berdiri disampingnya, menjaga agar cairan infus tetap mengalir. Mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang akan keberadaannya dan interaksinya dengan Naruto, kecuali yang sudah tahu hubungan mereka.

"Tapi jika aku melakukannya, Karin tak akan memiliki masalah dengan Nami-" Nagato memotong ucapannya, seolah tersadar bahwa nama itu terlarang untuk diucapkan dihadapan Naruto. "Tidak, maksudku..."

"Aku tahu" Jawaban lirih Naruto membuat Nagato menatapnya tak percaya. Gadis itu tahu? Maksud gadis itu bukan-

"Kau" Nagato menatap shock Naruto dan Tobirama bergantian, tapi melihat Tobirama yang mengernyitkan keningnya heran, membuatnya mengasumsikan satu hal. Gadis itu tahu dengan sendirinya.

"Dari mana-"

"Tidak penting dari mana aku tahu" Naruto menatap kakaknya yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "Aku hanya tahu, jika ini sedikit banyak ada hubungannya dengan dendam masa lalu" Naruto mendesah lelah. Ditahannya tangannya yang ingin memijat pelipisnya yang terasa nyeri. Dia tak ingin mereka kembali membawanya ke kamar inapnya. Setidaknya, nanti, ketika dia telah selesai melihat kondisi Karin.

"Uncle hanya perlu membiarkanku menyelesaikan semua ini. Dan akan aku pastikan" Tatapannya menatap pintu ICU tajam. Ingatannya kembali pada berkas informasi yang didapatnya dari Zetsu dan data yang dimilikinya.

"Aku akan membuka semuanya. Akan ku buka rahasia itu. Agar yang rahasia, bukan lagi sebuah rahasia" Nagato membolakan matanya.

"Maksudmu-" Anggukan Naruto membuat Nagato berdiri dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau tak bisa-" Nagato kehilangan kata-katanya mengingat apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu dan dihadapannya. Luka adiknya dan setiap luka yang dialami keponakan perempuannya itu.

"Aku bisa, jika Uncle lupa siapa aku. I can" Balasan tenang Naruto dan ekspresi Nagato membuat yang lain menatapnya bingung.

"Ini bukan masa lalu dimana mereka berkuasa" Naruto menatap tepat pada sepasang ruby Nagato.

"Dulu, ada perasaan ingin berterima kasih dari Mom untuk keluarga itu, ibarat hutang budi Mom telah dibayarnya. Tapi sekarang, rasa itu tak ada" Naruto menatap Tobirama yang masih menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Tak ada lagi mereka dalam hidup Mom, dan itu justru harus kusyukuri" Nagato memundurkan langkahnya dengan tangan terkepal dan kepala yang digelengkan, tak percaya dengan kenyataan dihadapannya.

"Kami sudah bersumpah, Naru. Hal ini tak akan dibuka kembali. Kita sudah membuka lembaran baru dan melupakan lembaran lama" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Tapi mereka sendiri yang secara tak langsung ingin membukanya, Uncle. Sedikit banyak, aku percaya ada unsur dendam yang membiarkan mereka" Tangan kanan Naruto terkepal erat, tatapan sapphire itu menajam menatap lantai. "Membiarkan salah satu dari mereka melakukan ini."

Mendongak dengan tatapan datarnya, Naruto berkata, "Aku, hanya ingin membersihkan nama Mom"

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"Kau sudah tahu?" Tobirama langsung menatap gusar Naruto ketika mereka kembali ke ruang inapnya dan baru paham maksud ucapan gadis itu pada Nagato. Anggukan Naruto membuat Tobirama mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Darimana? Bagaimana bisa- aish" Tobirama serasa ingin menghancurkan sesuatu.

"Nii-san ingat peribahasa... Sepandai-pandainya kita menyimpan bangkai, suatu saat akan tercium juga?" Tobirama menjatuhkan dirinya di sisi sofa. Dirinya perlu bicara dengan ayahnya. Ini bukan main-main yang bisa dirinya selesaikan sendiri. Naruto jelas akan melakukan hal gila diluar pemikiran mereka, nanti. Dan dia tak pernah bisa menebak apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan. Tidak dia, tidak pula keluarganya yang lain.

"Aku sudah bukan bocah lagi, Nii-chan. Kalian tak bisa terus-terusan menyembunyikan hal ini dariku" Naruto mendongak dalam posisi berbaring di ranjangnya, menatap langit-langit rumah sakit.

"Lagi pula, Mommy tak mengingat apa-apa. Tak ada lagi cinta untuk laki-laki itu, jika yang kalian khawatirkan adalah kembalinya Mommy padanya" Tobirama memejamkan matanya dan menumpukannya pada sandaran sofa. Itu artinya, Naruto tahu jika dia bukan putri ayahnya. Padahal, selama ini mereka sudah mengarang cerita jika Naruto dan Naruko berambut pirang karena keluarga Senju ada yang berambut pirang, seperti Tsunade. Dan sebagai putri keluarga Senju, Kushina tentu memiliki genetik tersebut.

Kebohongan itu dilakukan sejak sebelum Kushina kehilangan ingatannya. Karena untuk membuatnya memulai hidup baru, keluarga Senju yang dulu mengangkat anak Nagato sebagai bagian dari mereka, menggantikan posisi Nagato dengan Kushina, sehingga status Kushina-lah yang Senju, sementara Nagato kembali menjadi Uzumaki untuk melanjutkan garis keturunan Uzumaki dengan pernikahannya bersama Kikyo.

"Sejauh apa kau mengetahuinya?" Naruto menatap lirih Tobirama yang masih memejamkan matanya, terlalu lelah mendengarkan segalanya dalam waktu sehari. Gadis itu paham jika sebenarnya selama ini keluarganya hanya ingin melindunginya dan ibunya. Terutama sang ibu yang telah banyak terluka di masa lalu. Wanita kesayangannya itu pantas bahagia tanpa bayang-bayang luka yang hampir membusuk, jika saja tidak bertemu dengan Daddy-nya.

"Semuanya" Tubuh Tobirama seolah kehilangan tulang-tulang dan tenaganya lenyap tak bersisa. Gadis yang sangat dilindunginya sudah mengetahui semuanya? Apa yang harus ia katakan pada ayah dan adik-adiknya, nanti?

"Tolong jangan biarkan mereka tahu, Nii-san. Aku ingin menyelesaikannya terlebih dahulu" Tobirama hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Lebih baik mengiyakan dari pada urusannya jadi panjang. Lagi pula, sekarang ini dia tak memiliki pilihan lain, karena dia tak bisa berfikir jernih sekarang. Dia butuh udara segar untuk menenangkan diri, tapi dia tak mungkin meninggalkan Naruto sendirian, meski gadis itu tak akan keberatan.

Bunyi phonsel Naruto membuat keduanya menoleh.

"Paman Shikaku" Jawab Naruto melihat tatapan bertanya Tobirama.

"Bisakah kau me-loudspeaker-nya?" Naruto mengangguk dan mendengarkan berita yang ayah Shikamaru berikan.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"Sial! Mereka menyewa detektif terkenal untuk menangani kasus ini" Ujar Kinsuci, salah seorang Senpai yang ikut membully Karin.

"Tenanglah, aku akan membereskan masalah ini. Kalian hanya perlu tutup mulut." Balas Tayuya. Kelimanya sedang berada di bar malam itu.

"Tapi kita tak bisa santai-santai saja, Yuya. Kau tak lihat sepupu Karin tadi?" Fuma bergidik mengingat sosok menakutkan Naruto tadi.

"Ish, kau tenang saja. Apa kau lupa siapa aku?!" Bentak Tayuya kesal. Disesapnya kembali vodca dihadapannya.

"Tapi kita harus tetap berhati-hati, Tayu. Jika gadis itu sadar, kita bisa mendapat masalah besar" Jirobu menambahkan dengan santai. Diantara teman-temannya, memang hanya dia dan Tayuya yang memiliki orang tua sebagai salah satu pemegang saham. Karena itu dirinya tenang.

"Aku sudah meminta orangku untuk melihat, dan dia masih tak sadarkan diri. Ku harap, gadis itu mati saja sekalian. Agar kita terbebas darinya" Ucapan Tayuya dibalas tawa oleh mereka, kecuali Fuma yang justru merasa resah.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Naruto baru saja mengganti pakaian rumah sakitnya dengan baju casual-nya, celana jeans dan kaos hitam polos berlengan pendek, ketika pintu ruangannya diketuk tiga kali dan nampak Shikaku masuk, diiringi sosok tinggi bermasker.

Naruto yang sedang berdiri diantara pintu kamar mandi menatap keduanya dengan alis bertaut, menilai.

"Naru, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Shikaku langsung menghampirinya dengan raut khawatir, melupakan sosok dibelakangnya yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajamnya. Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari kamar mandi dan menutup pintu.

"I'm fine, Uncle" Naruto mengucapkannya setelah menghela nafas melihat sikap Shikaku yang menurutnya, _berlebihan_. Persis seperti keluarganya.

"Ku dengar kau sempat-" Kata-kata Shikaku terhenti ketika melihat Naruto mengangkat tangannya, menyuruhnya berhenti. Oke, Shikaku akui dia cukup berlebihan, dan dia juga tahu jika gadis itu tak suka dengan sikapnya itu. Tapi dia tak bisa menahan dirinya, oke? Gadis itu sudah seperti anak perempuannya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Aku akan berhenti" Kata-katanya membuat Naruto menghela nafas lega, yang justru membuatnya mendengus.

"Sudahlah, Uncle. Kau jelas tahu aku tak suka dikhawatirkan" Naruto berjalan menuju single sofa setelah mengeluarkan sebotol jus jeruk dari dalam lemari es.

Shikaku duduk dihadapannya setelah menyuruh orang yang dibawanya untuk ikut duduk. Naruto menuangkan jus jeruk itu ada tiga gelas kaca yang didapatnya dari bawah meja.

"Jadi, apa yang membawa Uncle kemari?" Naruto meletakkan gelas yang tinggal separuh sambil memusatkan perhatiannya pada dua sosok dihadapannya. Sosok ayah Shikamaru, juga sosok asing yang sepertinya pernah ditemuinya.

"Ah, ya. Aku membawa pesananmu" Shikaku memberikan gestur yang membuat sosok disampingnya untuk memperkenalkan diri kehadapan Naruto, namun sosok itu hanya diam dengan tatapan tak biasa, yang diabaikan oleh Naruto.

"Jadi, kau _Taka_? Ketua 42611?" Naruto menatap datar sosok disamping Shikaku. Sosok itu hanya mengangguk, seolah tak ingin mengeluarkan suara karena takut Naruto bisa mengenalinya.

Naruto mengangguk sambil menikmati kembali jus jeruknya hingga tandas. Tepat ketika dirinya meletakkan gelas di atas meja, phonselnya berbunyi.

"Ya?"

" _Naruto, kau membeli Hotel The Rouge?_ " Suara Tobirama menampakkan ketidakpercayaan.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

 **Oke, seperti janjiku, ada sedikit perubahan dalam chap ini. Maaf untuk kekurang-nyamanannya (^_^)\/**

 **Btw, yang tanya dan bingung Naruko meninggalnya kapan, doi meninggal pas kecelakaan mobil itu, meski sempat bertahan beberapa hari. Jantung doi akhirnya didonorkan ke Naruto, karena usia Naruto sudah mencukupi untuk dilakukan transplantasi jantung. Beruntung, jantung Ruko cocok buat Naru-chan. Jadilah Naruto yang bisa hidup normal.**

 **Maaf lama update-nya. Selain menunggu ada jaringan internet, juga menunggu dedek Mood and ayang Ilham :D**

 **Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa ninggalin jejak ;)**

 **Thanks guys :* :* :***


	5. Chapter 5

**Bukan Rahasia**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By Deera Dragoneella**

 **Inspired from Secret by Fuyutsuki Hikari**

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"Jadi, kau _Taka_? Ketua 42611?" Naruto menatap datar sosok disamping Shikaku. Sosok itu hanya mengangguk, seolah tak ingin mengeluarkan suara karena takut Naruto bisa tahu.

Naruto mengangguk sambil menikmati kembali jus jeruknya hingga tandas. Tepat ketika dirinya meletakkan gelas di atas meja, phonselnya berbunyi.

"Ya?"

" _Naruto, kau membeli Hotel The Rouge?_ " Suara Tobirama menampakkan ketidakpercayaan.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

 **Mainstream** **, GJ, Typo's, OOC, Gender Switch, dE-eL-eL**

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Naruto keluar dari lift dengan rahang mengeras dan tatapan tajam yang membuat semua orang yang melihat kelamnya sepasang permata sapphire itu, tahu jika pemiliknya sedang marah – atau murka lebih tepatnya.

"Buka pintunya" Ujarnya di depan pintu ballroom hotel tempat pesta keluarga Namikaze sedang dilaksanakan.

"Maaf, undangan Anda?" Salah satu resepsionis yang berjaga berusaha bersikap sopan, meski bisa menduga jika sosok dihadapannya adalah tamu tak diundang. Namun melihat ekspresi sang tamu, membuat gadis bersurai hitam itu cukup tahu diri untuk bermain aman.

"Bukakan pintunya" Ulang Naruto dengan tegas dan dingin. Dua orang bodyguard maju untuk menghadangnya.

"Maaf, hanya tamu undangan yang diperbolehkan masuk" Salah seorang dari bodyguard itu melakukan tugasnya. Bahkan, ada tiga orang bodyguard yang mulai berjalan ke arah mereka.

Dan sebelum Naruto membuat kekacauan, CEO hotel yang mengenali sosoknya terkesiap. "Naruto-sama?" Lirinya ragu sambil menghampiri sosok Naruto yang terlihat marah.

"Utakata" Pemuda berusia hampir kepala tiga itu menunduk memberi hormat, membuat para bodyguard dan resepsionis yang berjaga di depan pintu yang sudah tertutup dan tak ada tamu yang datang karena memang pesta sudah dimulai setengah jam yang lalu itu, menatapnya heran.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Naruto-sama?" Tanya Utakata sambil menatap sapphire Naruto yang menampakkan kemurkaan – yang tak pernah dilihatnya.

"Sampaikan padanya, aku ingin hotel ini dikosongkan sekarang juga- kecuali ballroom hotel ini" Utakata melebarkan matanya terkejut. Mengosongkan hotel? Disaat hotel hampir penuh seperti ini?

"Aku ingin kau memindahkan para tahu ke hotel lain sekarang juga, dengan fasilitas yang sama tanpa dipungut biaya apapun sebagai gantinya. Dan esok, aku ingin hotel ini dirubah menjadi apartemen siap huni dan lusa siap untuk lelang di Dublin."

"Baik, Naruto-sama" Utakata membungkuk menyanggupi. Dia tahu, apapun yang diinginkan sosok dihadapannya harus terjadi, apalagi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Jelas, tak akan ada yang bisa menahan atau menolak keinginannya.

"Sekarang, biarkan aku masuk" Perintah Naruto sambil menatap pintu ballroom.

"Bukan pintunya" Perintah Utakata.

"Tapi tuan..."

"Lakukan perintahku" Perintah tegas Utakata sebagai CEO mereka membuat para bawahannya itu patuh dan segera membuka pintu ballroom.

"Katakan padaku setelah kau mendapat persetujuannya" Naruto mengatakannya sedetik sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam ballroom.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Melihat pintu masuk yang terbuka membuat beberapa pasang mata menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ballroom hotel. Dan tatapan bingung mengalir melihat sosok asing yang terlihat saltum dalam acara pesta mewah itu. Ya, Naruto hanya mengenakan pakaian sehari-harinya selama ini. Ya, Naruto hanya mengenakan pakaian casualnya setelah dari rumah sakit, lengkap dengan bercak darah yang masih tampak dari kaus abu-abu yang dipakainya.

Gadis itu melangkah mantap menuju tempat para Namikaze berada, yang sedang bercengkrama dan tampak sangat bahagia. Tatapannya semakin tajam, menusuk melihat keceriaan itu. Bukannya dia iri, namun lebih pada muak. Berani-beraninya mereka tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain. Geramnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat, sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Tak jauh darinya, disudut kiri ballroom, sosok pemuda bersurai putih menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Seolah belum percaya jika sosok yang sedang berjalan itu adalah sosok yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Naruto berjalan melewati Namikaze Minato dan ayahnya, Jiraiya, yang sedang berbicara dengan salah seorang koleganya. Mereka terdiam ketika menyadari sosok asing berjalan melewati mereka menuju sekumpulan sosialita – para wanita Namikaze dan keluarganya yang lain.

PLAK

Tamparan Naruto berikan pada gadis bersurai pink pucat, yang dia kenal dengan Namikaze Tayuya. Pelaku utama musibah yang menimpa Karin.

"Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan?" Namikaze Sara menatap tak percaya Naruto sesaat sebelum menolong putrinya yang jatuh karena tamparan Naruto yang pelan –tidak bertenaga- namun menyakitkan bagi gadis manja dihdapannya.

Para tamu langsung kisruh melihatnya. Bahkan Minato dan Jiraiya langsung berjalan dengan langkah lebar menghampiri mereka.

"Siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau memukul cucuku, Ha?" Teriak Jiraiya murka. Laki-laki itu bergitu marah karena cucunya di permalukan dihadapan koleganya. Tepat saat pesta pernikahan sang putra dan menantunya.

"Aku Naruto. Dan aku memukulnya untuk memberinya peringatan," Jawab Naruto tenang, namun bagi orang yang mengenalnya jelas tahu jika gadis itu sedang menahan amarah yang bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu.

"Peringatan? Apa maksudmu? Jangan bermain-main denganku, anak muda. Kau tahu siapa aku?"

"Saya tahu, Tuan Namikaze. Sayangnya, cucu Anda tidak tahu dia berhadapan dengan siapa, sebelum memilih berseteru dengan saya" Balas Naruto dengan kepala tegak dan menatap Namikaze Jiraiya dengan sepasang sapphire yang langsung membuat laki-laki itu melangkahkan kaki kirinya mundur karena terkejut, juga perasaan asing yang membuat dadanya berdebar ketika melihat kilat amarah yang melebihi miliknya.

"Memangnya apa yang putriku lakukan, hingga kau mempermalukannya dalam pesta keluarga kami? Kami bisa saja melaporkanmu atas tuduhan pencemaran nama baik" Minato menatap Naruto dengan tegas setelah memastikan putrinya baik-baik saja – meski sudut bibir gadis itu berdarah.

"Laporkan saja saya, dan akan saya pastikan. Putri Anda akan masuk penjara atas tindakan penganiayaan yang hampir berujung kematian" Semua orang terkesiap, bahkan Tayuya sendiri.

"Bohong! Aku tidak melakukannya. Aku-"

"Apa aku perlu menyebarkan hasil rekaman cctv ruangan tempat kau membully Uzumaki Karin, beserta tindakanmu yang membiarkan gadis itu hampir dinodai, sehingga membuatnya memilih untuk terjun dari lantai 2 sekolah kalian?" Pernyataan Naruto barusan membuat semua mata menatap Tayuya tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak melakukannya. Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Tou-sama" Teriaknya membela diri ketika Minato menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan membual. Security! Security!" Teriak Sara yang membuat para penjaga di luar masuk dan langsung terdiam ketika mendapat perintah untuk menangkap Naruto. Mereka tentu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, mengingat CEO mereka memerintahkan begitu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat tangkap pemuda ini dan bawa dia ke kantor polisi" Teriak Sara histeris karena perintahnya tidak digubris.

Dua orang pemuda mencoba menahan Naruto yang langsung dibalas Naruto dengan pukulan-pukulan andalannya. Hanya sebentar, dan dua pemuda yang adalah kerabat Kurosawa itu tergeletak tak berdaya. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat keluarga Namikaze dan Kurosawa melebarkan matanya tak percaya, melainkan sosok Naruto yang berdiri tegak dengan topi yang terjatuh karena perkelahiannya tadi. Rambut merah khas Uzumakinya tergerai, sebagian menutupi wajahnya. Mengingatkan mereka pada Uzumaki Kushina.

Naruto menatap datar kedua pemuda yang merintih dibawahnya. Kakinya melangkah mengambil, kemudian membungkuk untuk mengambil topinya, namun tangan lain telah mengambilnya.

"Aku tak tahu kau akan benar-benar kemari" Senju Tobirama menatap khawatir pada sosok Naruto yang masih dikuasai emosi. Kabar barusan tentu membuatnya terkejut.

"Kita bisa membicarakannya setelah ini" Dan Naruto kembali berjalan menuju keluarga Namikaze dan menatap Tayuya lurus. Topi miliknya dia biarkan berada di tangan Tobirama. Mengikat rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda sambil menatap tajam, lurus pada Tayuya.

"Ini akan jadi peringatan terakhirmu, Ojou-sama. Jika kau mengusiknya kembali, meski itu hanya sebuah goresan atau menyentuh seujung rambutnya" Naruto mengeraskan rahangnya, "Atau bahkan meski itu hanya berupa kata-kata. Baik itu kau lakukan sendiri atau salah satu dari keluargamu. Maka jangan salahkan aku, jika aku menghancurkan kalian saat itu juga" Semua orang bisa melihat kesungguhan dalam setiap ucapannya.

Tobirama menyentuh bahu Naruto, berusaha menenangkan, namun diabaikan oleh gadis itu.

"Aku tak pernah peduli berhadapan dengan siapa. Karena siapapun yang melukai keluargaku, aku pastikan mendapat balasan yang setimpal. Atau bahkan lebih." Janjinya sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Apa kau Uzumaki?" Jiraiya menatap benci sosok gadis yang mengingatkannya pada kematian putra pertamanya, Deidara.

Naruto berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatap Jiraiya.

"Siapa saya, bukanlah urusan Anda, Namikaze-sama"

"Tapi kau mengusik keluargaku. Bahkan aku ingat benar, bertahun silam, salah seorang dari kalian menewaskan putraku dan menantuku, bahkan beserta calon cucu pertamaku." Kedua tangan Jiraiya mengepal. Sementara para Kurosawa, juga Sara, tersentak dan kehilangan cara untuk bernafas.

"Bukankah gadis itu pantas mendapatkannya? Setelah semua yang keluargamu lakukan padaku?" Seolah menuangkan bensin diatas api, Jiraiya melakukan kesalahan besar. Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya keras, bahkan giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah. Namun, tak lama ketenangan itu menguasai dirinya.

"Anda tahu, Namikaze-sama?" Naruto menyunggingkan seringai meremehkan miliknya. "Karena Anda membahas kembali hal ini. Maka saya pun juga akan memberitahukan bahwa-" Naruto melangkah ke depan hingga tepat dihadapan Jiraiya.

"Saya menyelidiki ulang kasus itu dan menemukan..." Tatapan Naruto beralih pada Sara yang sudah pucat pasi.

"Jika bukan Uzumaki yang Anda maksud, yang bersalah. Tapi-" Naruto tersenyum dengan senyum yang membuat siapapun tahu, bahwa itu bukan senyum senang, melainkan senyum puas yang terkesan jahat.

"Anda bisa menanyai keluarga Kurosawa siapa pelakunya. Ah, apa saya juga perlu bilang?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sambil menampakkan tatapan polos yang membuat Sara dan para Kurosawa bergetar ketakutan dan Minato yang merasa dadanya sesak karena seolah melihat sosok yang dicintainya bertahun silam datang dalam usia yang berbeda.

"Bahwa-"

"Hentikan!" Teriak Sara histeris. Wanita itu berjalan menuju Naruto dan berusaha menamparnya, namun ditahan oleh tangan Tobirama. Membuat semua orang terkejut, mempertanyakan apa hubungan Tobirama dengan Naruto. Juga penyebab Sara sangat histeris seperti itu.

"Lepaskan!"

"Jangan berani-berani melukainya, Sara-san" Tobirama menghempas tangan Sara hingga membuat wanita itu terhuyung dan hampir jatuh jika saja tidak ditahan oleh Minato.

"Senju Tobirama!" Jiraiya menatap tak percaya salah satu relasi bisnisnya itu. Bagaimana mungkin, putra keluarga Senju yang terhormat, membela orang yang mempermalukan keluarganya. Padahal keluarga mereka adalah rekan bisnis yang cukup erat.

"Maaf, Namikaze-sama. Tapi saya tidak akan membiarkan Anda melukainya" Tobirama menatap tegas Jiraiya.

Tepat pada saat itu, Utakata masuk dan menghampiri Naruto. "Naruto-sama" Tatapan mata kini kembali menatap penasaran. Untuk apa CEO hotel ini membungkuk hormat sebelum menyampaikan sesuatu?

"Semuanya sudah diselesaikan" Naruto mengangguk puas dan menatap kumpulan keluarga yang memuakkan dimatanya itu dengan datar.

"Silahkan nikmati pesta Anda, sebelum Anda terusir dari hotel ini, tentu saja. Waktu Anda tidak banyak" Naruto menghampiri Tobirama yang menatap Sara tak suka karena hampir melukainya. Menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik mundur pemuda itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Minato dengan kening berkerut.

"Hotel ini harus dikosongkan tengah malam nanti. Karena esok, hotel ini akan berubah menjadi apartemen siap huni dan lusa akan masuk dalam lelang B'Flyse di Dublin." Naruto menatap phonselnya ketika melihat sebuah pesan masuk, membacanya sekilas dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku.

"Bukankah saya masih berbaik hati membiarkan Anda menikamati pesta ini dan tidak langsung mengusir Anda sekeluarga? Apalagi, setelah apa yang kalian lakukan pada keluarga Saya?" Naruto tampak sudah tenang, bahkan mampu bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Anda jangan khawatir. Akan saya pastikan, secepatnya, siapa yang sebenarnya bersalah. Agar yang selama ini mejadi rahasia, bukan lagi sebuah rahasia" Memainkan topi yang sudah diberikan Tobirama pada tangan kanannya, Naruto menatap Tobirama dengan senyum jenaka.

"Bukankah, yang namanya bangkai akan tercium, meski sudah disembunyikan sedemikian rupa?" Tobirama hanya memutar matanya melihat perubahan signifikan itu.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Berani-beraninya mempermalukan keluargaku!" Naruto menatap Jiraiya dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Memangnya, siapa saya akan mempengaruhi keputusan Anda?"

"Aku tak akan tinggal diam. Kau pasti Uzumaki. Aku akan-"

"Oh, Anda bermaksud menghancurkan Uzumaki?" Naruto menatap Jiraiya dengan kepala yang dimiringkan, tatapan sok polosnya justru membuat Jiraiya merasa semakin dipermainkan karena ada binar geli dalam sepasang sapphire yang membuat hatinya bergetar familiar.

"Silahkan mengerahkan segala daya dan upaya Anda. Anda bisa menggunakan kekuasaan Anda untuk membuat mereka kehilangan relasi bisnis, mengingat sebagian besar berada dalam ruangan ini" Naruto menatap sekeliling ruangan pada para pebisnis dan sosialita yang menjalin bisnis dengan Namikaze dan Kurosawa.

"Saya mempersilahkan dengan senang hati. Tapi-" Naruto menatap Tobirama dengan seringainya, apalagi ketika pemuda yang berjarak 8 tahun darinya itu memakai topi yang tadi dimainkan ditangannya. "Jangan terkejut jika melihat siapa saja yang akan menjadi _backer_ kami. Anda jelas-" Naruto sengaja memotong ucapannya untuk memberikan efek dramatis, lalu ia juga memberikan tatapan penilaian sebelum menggelengkan kepala.

"Bukan apa-apa bagi mereka" Dan sebelum ada yang bereaksi, Naruto menatap Utakata dan berujar, "Kau bisa memberikan semua makanan yang tersisa nanti di distrik 13. Ah, juga peralatan pesta ini, jual saja. Jadikan pesangon tambahan untuk para pekerja yang akan lembur esok hari. Terima kasih, Utakata" Utakata mengangguk dan segera undur diri untuk melaksanakan perintah Naruto.

"Dan kau, Ojou-sama. Ku harap teman-temanmu tidak akan terkejut akan apa yang terjadi pada mereka." Tayuya menatap Naruto dengan mata melebar, mengingat satu gengnya, .

"Gadis itu, yang aku tak peduli siapa namanya, tentu sudah menerima akibatnya hari ini. Sementara ketiga pemuda brengsek itu, sudah masuk penjara, tentu saja" Naruto mengangguk mengingat laporan Shikamaru yang telah menangkap ketiga pemuda yang hampir memperkosa Karin.

"Tapi tentu saja, aku tahu jika keluarga mereka tak akan tinggal diam. Jadi, aku pun memberikan memberikan mereka hadiah. Para orang tua yang tidak bertanggungjawab dengan membiarkan putra mereka yang bersalah bebas hanya demi nama baik keluarga" Naruto mendecih.

"Kalian bisa melihatnya besok. Karena aku tak suka mengganggu istirahat orang, apalagi yang lebih tua dariku. Keluargaku, jelas mengajariku sopan santun dan tata krama," Naruto mengangguk sambil menatap Tobirama yang merolling eyesnya, bosan dengan pidato Naruto yang menurutnya tak perlu.

"Dan tentu, mengajariku pada siapa hal itu diterapkan. Jadi, maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini. Permisi," Naruto segera berjalan pergi bersama Tobirama. Meninggalkan pesta yang berantakan dan Jiraiya yang dikuasai amarah.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"Bukan aku. Itu kerjaan mereka" Naruto menumpukan tubuhnya pada punggung sofa. Hah, teman-temannya bahkan sudah mengambil start. Tadinya dia memang berniat melakukannya, seperti apa yang sudah direncanakan dan dibayangkannya. Tapi teman-temannya sepertinya ingin menyelamatkannya dari sorotan, yang tak disukainya. Lagi pula, dia juga menyadari, seperti bayangan dalam pikirannya, dia akan lepas kontrol jika benar-benar datang kesana dan bertemu dengan mereka.

" _Kau, tidak-_ "

"Sejujurnya aku ingin melakukannya." Naruto memijat kepalanya yang kembali pening. Wajahnya tampak pucat, dan itu membuat Shikaku khawatir. Naruto mengangkat tangannya ketika Shikaku akan berujar sesuatu. Tatapan Naruto tegas, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Nara Shikaku terdiam. Naruto hanya merasa lelah dengan pikiran-pikirannya akan masa lalu ibunya, keadaan Karin yang belum sadar, juga rencana kedepannya.

"Tapi kau tahu sendiri, aku malas berhadapan dengan keluarga itu" Aku Naruto jujur dan membuat Tobirama menghela nafas, lega. "Aku memilih Anbu yang mengurusi, tapi siapa yang bisa melarang para Naga, jika saudari mereka terluka?" Sejenak, Shikaku tampak tercekat, membuat sosok disampingnya menatapnya dan Naruto secara bergantian dengan tatapan menilai.

"Aku sudah melarang mereka melakukan lebih dari ini" Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sambil memejamkan matanya, menahan pening yang kembali terasa.

"Tapi aku tak bisa janji mereka akan berhenti, jika sesuatu kembali terjadi pada orang-orang yang kuanggap berharga" Naruto membuka matanya dengan tatapan menerawang. "Atau bahkan padaku sendiri" Mengabaikan Shikaku yang kembali tercekat, Naruto berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari es. Sepertinya jus saja kurang untuk memperbaiki suasana hatinya. Dia butuh cafein. Dan diambilnya beberapa kaleng kopi dengan berbagai rasa dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Malam ini mereka akan melakukan pesta, bukan? Kau datanglah. Aku tak ingin mereka curiga atau mencari tahu segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kasus ini denganmu"

" _Tapi-_ "

"Nii-san" Suara Naruto terdengar lelah, bahkan lebih formal dari biasanya. "Aku benar-benar tak ingin bertemu atau berurusan dengan mereka, lagi." Naruto memejamkan matanya, menahan sesak dihatinya mengingat masa lalu ibunya.

"Aku hanya akan bermain di belakang. Ah, juga untuk Uzumaki Corp. Aku yang akan memegangnya sampai Karin dinyatakan sembuh. Paman tak akan bisa fokus pada bisnis jika Karin belum sembuh. Dan masalah ini, akan membuat Uzumaki semakin diujung tanduk" Naruto membuka kaleng kopi latte-nya dan meneguknya sejenak.

"Aku yakin banyak investor akan mundur karena perkara ini, juga hantaman dari keluarga _itu_ " Sungguh, Naruto tak sudi menyebut nama keluarga ayah kandungnya.

"Aku akan membangun kembali Uzumaki dengan caraku" Tobirama hanya bisa menghela nafas di seberang sana. "Lagi pula, terlalu banyak tikus yang bersarang di Uzumaki Corp, kalau boleh kutambahkan" Tobirama hanya diam sambil mengiyakan dalam hati.

"Sudah saatnya kita membersihkan diri dari para tikus itu. Dan aku akan memastikan, mulai minggu depan, Uzumaki Corp akan jadi perusahaan multinasional pertama yang bekerjasama dengan para Naga" Naruto menyeringai senang, sementara Tobirama yang sudah bisa membayangkan ekspresi adiknya itu hanya bisa mendengus sambil tertawa membayangkan wajah para pebisnis yang akan menganga jika hal itu benar terjadi. Ah, hal itu pasti terjadi. Jika Naruto yang meminta, para Naga tak akan mungkin menolaknya.

" _Ya, ya, ya. Lakukan saja apa maumu. Hanya... jaga dirimu_ " Naruto hanya mengiyakan saja, dari pada panjang urusannya.

"Baiklah, aku sedang berbicara dengan Paman Shikaku sekarang. Jangan lupa datang pada pesta itu dan lihat kekacauan apa yang telah _mereka_ buat" Naruto tak bisa berhenti menyeringai begitu mendengar dengusan bosan kakaknya sebelum menutup sambungan telepon.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Shikaku menatap Naruto penasaran. Tapi Naruto hanya mengabaikannya dengan mengambil dua buah map coklat yang diberikan oleh Zetsu padanya. Kedua map itu diambilkan oleh Tobirama sebelum kembali pergi. Ah, tentu saja pemuda itu membacanya dan hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada setiap isinya. Entah apa yang akan pemuda itu lakukan kini, Naruto tak peduli. Selama kakaknya itu tak merusak rencanya, dia tak akan mempermasalahkan apa pun. Bahkan meski nantinya, dia akan berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Ashura.

"Paman akan tahu setelah membacanya" Naruto meletakkan kedua map itu di depan sosok _Taka_.

"Karena ini misi setengah tidak resmi, maka aku akan memanggilmu _Takanome._ Itu cocok dengan matamu yang hitam itu. Lagipula, sama-sama gagak, bukan?" Sosok Taka hanya mendengus sambil membuka salah satu amplop. Sedang amplop yang lain dibuka Shikaku.

"Naru?" Shikaku tersentak ketika membacanya. Tatapannya menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Salah satu Naga memberikannya padaku. Dialah yang membuatku mengetahuinya, sehari sebelum kecelakaan Karin" Naruto menolak menatap mata kuaci yang Shikaku diturunkannya pada Shikamaru.

"Saat itu, aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Hingga kejadian itu-" Naruto menghela nafas.

"Mereka langsung mengambil bagian tanpa diminta. Rekaman CCTV yang tidak berhasil pihak kepolisian minta, atau dapatkan namun sudah dimanipulasi, berhasil mereka dapatkan dan sudah ku kirim pada Shikamaru untuk menangkap ketiga cecunguk yang mencoba menodai Karin" Suara Naruto mulai meninggi, amarah mulai menguasainya kembali.

"Aku sudah mengirim mereka dalam sel. Dan tinggal tunggu apa yang akan keluarga mereka lakukan. Jika mereka membiarkannya, maka aku tak akan melakukan apa pun selain membiarkan mereka di proses. Tapi jika mereka mencoba melepaskan dan membuat kesaksian yang membuat Karin tampak bersalah-" Naruto menatap Shikaku dengan seringai jahatnya.

"Maka para Naga pastikan, mereka akan kehilangan semuanya. Nama dan jabatan yang mereka agungkan, akan lenyap hari itu juga. Atau esok, jika _mereka_ masih berbaik hati membiarkan keluarga mereka tertawa diatas derita Karin." Naruto tersenyum mengejek.

"Bukankah kami sangat baik, eh?" Ucapan Naruto hanya dibalas nafas panjang oleh Shikaku.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Shikaku dan pemuda yang dipanggil Takanome oleh Naruto diam membaca setiap informasi yang ada. Meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dalam kebosanan. Gadis itu pun mengambil tabletnya dan melihat perkembangan perusahaan. Ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukannya, jika ingin membersihkan Uzumaki Corp. dari para tikus yang menjatuhkan usaha pamannya itu.

Diam-diam, Takanome mengamati Naruto yang sibuk dengan tabletnya. Dia telah selesai membaca semua informasi itu. Terima kasih pada daya ingatnya yang bagus, jadi dia mudah membaca dan memahami apa yang ada dalam berlembar-lembar informasi itu dalam waktu singkat.

Pemuda itu mengamati Naruto penuh penilaian, sebelum mengernyit mengingat sesuatu yang tampak familiar dari sosok gadis dihadapannya. Dia pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu. beberapa tahun yang lalu, dalam penampilan yang berbeda. Dia ingat jelas itu.

Naruto mendongak, merasakan seseorang mengamatinya sejak tadi. Dan sapphire miliknya pun bersibobrok dengan onyx milik kepala Anbu itu. Naruto mengabaikan tabletnya dan menatap pemuda itu lurus.

"Jadi, kau sudah selesai membacanya?" Tanyanya yang dibalas anggukan singkat pemuda itu.

"Fine..." Naruto meletakkan tabletnya di atas meja. "Itu artinya, kau bisa membuka maskermu itu, bukan?" Naruto mengucapkannya dengan alis terangkat, namun senyumnya seakan memerintah.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain tahu rahasiaku, sementara aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang mereka" Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Shikaku menatap interaksi keduanya dalam diam. Dia tahu seperti apa Naruto, hanya saja, informasi mengenai ANBU sangat rahasia, jadi dia sendiri tak bisa memaksa pemuda itu untuk membuka identitasnya.

"Atau kau lebih suka aku mencari tahu sendiri?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya, antara menantang dan memberi pilihan.

"Tak perlu" Suara bariton pemuda itu nampak familiar di telinga Naruto, namun gadis itu memilih diam.

"Kurasa itu harga yang pantas-" Pemuda itu membuka maskernya, "Kitsune" Dan menyeringai tepat ketika wajahnya nampak sempurna.

Naruto mendelik tak percaya, meski akhirnya menghela nafas. Tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini –jika Tuhan berkehendak.

"Yeah" Naruto mengambil kaleng coffeenya dan meneguknya sebelum berucap, "Aku tak menyangka kau tahu masalah itu. Meski aku lebih tak menyangka jika kau-" Telunjuk lentik Naruto teracung tepat pada pemuda yang membuatnya kesal setiap melihat tingkahnya.

"Adalah pimpinan ANBU" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "How crazy this world" Gadis itu tersenyum sebelum menyeringai membalas pemuda itu.

"But..." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya yang segera pemuda itu sambut.

"Thanks for come here and wanna join, Sasuke" Gadis itu melepaskan tangannya dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa. "Ku harap kau bisa membantuku"

"Hn"

Well, siapa yang menyangka? Pemuda slengek-an, playboy, dan brengsek macam Sasuke adalah pimpinan ANBU?

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

 **Oke guys, chap ini buat permintaan maaf karena lama update :D**

 **Btw, maaf juga jika kali ini lebih pendek dari chap sebelumnya, serta belum bisa balas review kalian satu-satu (tapi selalu ku baca kok, swear~). Harap maklum ya :)**

 **Thanks for read it and don't forget to leave a track,Jaa ne ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bukan Rahasia**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By Deera Dragoneella**

 **Inspired from Secret by Fuyutsuki Hikari**

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"Kurasa itu harga yang pantas-" Pemuda itu membuka maskernya, "Kitsune" Dan menyeringai tepat ketika wajahnya nampak sempurna.

Naruto mendelik tak percaya sosok dihadapannya, meski akhirnya menghela nafas. Tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini –jika Tuhan berkehendak.

"Yeah" Naruto mengambil kaleng _coffee_ -nya dan meneguknya sebelum berucap, "Aku tak menyangka kau tahu masalah itu. Meski aku lebih tak menyangka jika kau-" Telunjuk lentik Naruto teracung tepat pada pemuda yang membuatnya kesal setiap melihat tingkahnya.

"Adalah pimpinan ANBU" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. " _How crazy this world_ " Gadis itu tersenyum sebelum menyeringai membalas pemuda itu.

" _But_..." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya yang segera pemuda itu sambut.

" _Thanks for come here and wanna join, Sasuke_ " Gadis itu melepaskan tangannya dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa. "Ku harap kau bisa membantuku"

"Hn"

Well, siapa yang menyangka? Pemuda slengek-an, playboy, dan brengsek macam Sasuke adalah pimpinan ANBU?

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

 **Mainstream, GJ, Typo's, OOC, Gender Switch, dE-eL-eL**

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Mulai hari itu, Sasuke dan anak buahnya menggali informasi mengenai kejadian Kushina. Menyisir setiap tempat yang sekiranya bisa ditemukan bukti, meski Naruto sudah memiliki beberapa yang cukup kuat dari Zetsu, tapi dia tak mungkin menggunakannya. Ada hal bernama bukti resmi yang didapatkan dengan cara resmi (dari saksi dan TKP), dan Naruto perlu sedikit kamuflase untuk bisa menggunakan bukti itu. Seperti menggunakan ANBU, meski tujuan utamanya lebih pada penanganan kasus Karin, karena Naruto sadar, Namikaze dan keluarga pelaku punya banyak kenalan, bahkan dalam kepolisian. Gadis itu butuh orang _jujur_ untuk menanganinya.

"Kau mau pulang pergi, atau tinggal disini?" Naruto berbalik menatap sosok Sasuke yang tampil seperti biasanya. Pertanyaan Naruto membuat pemuda itu mengernyit. Keduanya baru saja tiba di apartemen Naruto, mengambil beberapa barang yang gadis itu perlukan, sebelum menetap di rumah sakit hingga Karin sembuh. Lagi pula, kamar VVIP miliknya adalah khusus untuk keluarganya, jadi tak akan ada pasien yang menggunakannya. Tak masalah gadis itu tinggal disana selama yang dibutuhkan, toh gadis itu membayarnya dan tak menyusahkan pasien lainnya.

"Kau butuh tempat selama bertugas sebagai ANBU, bukan? Jadi kau harus menyamar sampai setidaknya kasus Karin selesai" Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamunya santai. "Atau akhir bulan jika kau mau" Naruto mengedikkan bahunya, memberi isyarat terserah.

"Bukankah kasus Karin sudah selesai?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto mendengus.

"Dengan aku membiarkan Tayuya bebas, bukan berarti semua berakhir" Naruto berdiri menuju dapur ketika pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dihadapannya tadi.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tekanan pada gadis itu, sebelum memberinya pelajaran" Naruto kembali dengan membawa sebotol wine. Mendudukkan dirinya di sofa kembali, Naruto meletakkan wine diatas meja dan mengambil dua gelas kristal dari bawah meja dan mengisinya dengan wine, sebelum menyerahkan salah satunya pada Sasuke.

Pemuda itu menerimanya dan segera meneguknya. Naruto ikut meminumnya sambil berfikir. Betapa ini semua di luar nalarnya. Bagaimana mungkin, pemuda brengsek macam Sasuke bisa jadi ketua ANBU, dan bekerja sama dengannya tanpa adu argumen dan delikan benci seperti biasanya? Ah, dunia memang tambah gila.

"Jadi, kau mau menghancurkan mereka?" Pertanyaan retoris dari Sasuke membuat gadis itu mendengus.

"Oh, please _Takanome_ " Suara Naruto terdengar datar dan dingin, membuat Sasuke sadar jika ini termasuk masalah sensitif bagi gadis itu. Apalagi panggilan gadis itu padanya, seakan memberikan pembatas tak kasat mata diantara mereka.

"Aku memang bukan orang baik, tapi aku bukan orang tak punya hati yang suka menghancurkan orang lain tanpa alasan" Ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke terdiam, belum mengerti maksud gadis itu sebenarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi sedikit pelajaran pada _saudari_ tiri tak punya hati itu" Naruto menyesap wine-nya sejenak, "Sebelum menjebloskan ibunya ke penjara" Sasuke menatap tak berkedip gadis dihadapannya, yang sedang menyeringai setan. Wajah malaikatnya tampak menawan, namun mematikan disaat bersamaan.

"Kau tahu, bukan? Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan pada ibuku, harus di bayar lunas" Tutup Naruto sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian menuju kamarnya. Menyiapkan barang-barangnya.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Dalam keheningan apartemen Naruto, Sasuke menatap apartemen itu secara menyeluruh. Apartemen itu bukan apartemen mewah biasa. Selain mewah, tingkat keamanan apartemen ini juga sangat tinggi. Bahkan, identitas pemiliknya sangat dirahasiakan, hingga hanya orang-orang yang memiliki _password_ dan _keyword_ saja, yang bisa masuk ke dalamnya.

Ootsutsuki. Sebuah nama keluarga bangsawan yang dulunya bermitra dengan keluarga bangsawan Senju. Namun, beberapa tahun yang lalu kedua keluarga itu berselisih dan tak lagi melakukan kerjasama. Dan yang membuat Sasuke tidak mengerti, bagaimana mungkin Naruto begitu akrab dengan Senju Tobirama, yang notabene adalah pewaris keluarga Senju, sementara dirinya adalah bagian dari Ootsutsuki? Sungguh membingungkan, batinnya. Ah, sepertinya pemuda itu melupakan hubungan Ootsutsuki-Senju dimasa lalu. Dia lupa, atau tidak menyadari bahwa ayah tiri Naruto adalah ayah kandung Tobirama.

Meneguk kembali wine dihadapannya, pemuda itu mulai menyusun rencana. Gadis itu benar. Dia perlu menyamar untuk bisa melakukan tugasnya. Sepertinya, dia harus menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya esok hari –yang sebenarnya sudah lama selesai- pada dosen pembimbingnya. Dia perlu waktu untuk liburan –sebagai alibi- sebelum ujian dilaksanakan. Ya, itu benar. Liburan bisa jadi alasan logis dirinya. Apalagi, dia terkenal dengan sifatnya yang semaunya sendiri. Jadi tak aka nada yang mencurigainya, jika dirinya memilih liburan ke luar kota –atau luar negeri- sebagai alibi penyamarannya. Berdo'a saja, kakak keriputnya tak memintanya untuk membantu mengurus perusahaannya di luar negeri nanti. Karena hal itu akan sangat mengganggu kinerjanya sebagai ketua ANBU, jika dirinya sedang terjun untuk bertugas.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Naruto keluar dari mobilnya di _basement_ Uzumaki Corp. Nagato sudah menghubungi sekertarisnya dan mengatakan jika dirinya tak akan masuk kantor dan segalanya dilimpahkan pada keponakannya yang baru saja tiba dari luar negeri, Uzumaki Kyuubi.

Pakaian Naruto tampak santai dengan rambut merah panjangnya yang di kuncir kuda. meski kesan formal tidak hilang darinya. Dengan sebuah celana berwarna hitam, blus putih cantik yang dimasukkan, dan sebuah sepatu flat shoes berwarna coklat tua, Naruto tampak seperti pekerja kantoran pada umumnya, hanya saja kesan _fresh_ lebih menonjolkan penampilannya.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift, Naruto segera menekan angka 7, lantai dimana ruangan pamannya berada. Sambil menunggu lift yang melaju, Naruto melihat pesan dalam phonselnya. Ada beberapa berita mengenai perusahaan di luar, juga kabar kakeknya yang sepertinya mencium keberadaannya di Jepang.

Menghela nafas panjang, Naruto memasukkan phonselnya ke saku celana dan mencoba memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk mencegah kakeknya ikut campur urusannya, jika _tetua_ Ootsutsuki itu tahu kebenarannya, masalahnya bisa tambah rumit.

Pintu lift terbuka dan gadis itu keluar, disambut tatapan tanya beberapa pegawai berlalu lalang. Naruto mengacuhkannya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Nagato.

"Apakah Anda Uzumaki Kyuubi-sama?" Tanya seorang wanita muda yang kira-kira berusia 28 tahun. Ah, Naruto menggunakan nama samaran karena tak ingin Namikaze mencari tahu nama 'Naruto' disandingkan dengan 'Uzumaki' yang akhirnya akan membuat mereka tahu siapa dirinya dan bagaimana keadaan Ibunya. Tidak, dia masih ingin memberi mereka pelajaran.

"Ha'i" Jawab Naruto sambil memperhatikan wanita itu dengan seksama.

"Selamat datang, Uzumaki-sama. Saya adalah sekertaris Nagato-sama. Nagato-sama sudah memberitahukan kedatangan Anda, dan saya bertugas membantu Anda selama Anda disini" Ujar wanita ber- _nametag_ Miroku Shion itu sopan.

"Aa... Mohon bantuannya, dan panggil saja aku Kyuubi" Wanita itu menatap Naruto ragu.

"Ha'i, Kyuubi-sama" Ujarnya sambil membungkuk sopan.

"A, a, a... Panggil Kyuubi saja, Shion-nee. Tapi jika ada orang lain, kau bisa memanggilku Kyuubi-sama. Meski aku tak terlalu suka dipanggil begitu, sih" Naruto mengangkat bahunya ringan.

"Ah, kurasa kau bisa memberitahuku apa saja jadwal hari ini. Kita bicara di ruangan saja" Dan keduanya segera masuk ke dalam ruangan Nagato.

Hari itu, setelah mengetahui apa saja pekerjaannya selama menggantikan pamannya, Naruto meminta Shion menyiapkan rapat untuk para petinggi kantor. Naruto ingin segera melakukan pembersihan.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Rapat pagi itu sangat alot, karena orang-orang yang akan dipecat dan digantikan oleh Naruto menolak dan menyangkal tuduhan yang diberikannya. Bahkan, diantara mereka ada yang mencelanya dengan tidak tahu diri, tidak tahu terima kasih dan lain sebagainya. Mereka beralasan bahwa mereka sudah mengabdi pada perusahaan sejak lama, dan tidak terima telah dilecehkan hingga mengancam akan melaporkan dengan tuduhan pencemaran nama baik.

Mendengar hal itu, bukannya takut, Naruto justru tertawa dengan senyum setannya –meremehkan mereka. Bahkan gadis itu dengan berani menantang mereka melaporkannya, dan membalik keadaan dengan menyebutkan bukti-bukti kesalahan mereka. Jika mereka masih menolak, atau bahkan membuat ulah, maka gadis itu tidak akan segan-segan membuat perhitungan yang dirasanya setimpal. Tindakan Naruto pun membuat peserta rapat terdiam, diantaranya takut namun ada juga yang geram.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Setelah rapat yang begitu alot hingga jam istirahat, Naruto segera kembali ke ruanganya. Dengan lincah jemari kedua tangannya bergerak diatas layar tablet _onyx_ miliknya. Salah satu produk _Dragnel_ yang hanya dibuat tujuh buah. Untuknya dan keenam anggota 7D.

Tampak sebuah grup _chatting_ khusus yang berisi pesan dari teman-temannya.

- **First D**

[Bagaimana kabarmu?]

Naruto tersenyum membacanya. First D adalah yang paling tua diantara mereka bertujuh. Juga paling bijaksana. Lihat saja isi _chatting_ -nya. Cuma dia yang menurutnya paling normal.

[ _Don't worry,_ i _'m fine. You know me so well_ ] – **Seventh D**

 **-Second D**

[Aku sudah memberi mereka pelajaran, yang pastinya juga adalah bagian dari rencana di dalam kepalamu. Hahaha, _sorry my dear_. Aku juga ingin ikut bermain. Yahooo!]

Naruto mendengus membaca pesan dari si nomor dua. Ah, orang itu memang sangat pandai membaca dirinya. Diantara keenam 7D, hanya si nomor dua yang selalu bisa mencium rencananya. Dan lihat hasilnya, orang itulah yang benar-benar melaksanakan rencana sabotase pesta keluarga Namikaze beberapa waktu lalu. Entah Naruto harus berterima kasih atau menabok kepala si menyebalkan itu.

[ _Up to you_ ] – **Seventh D**

- **Third**

[Aku sudah mengurus pekerjaanmu. Untung saja mereka bisa melepaskanmu. Hufft!]

Menyangga tangannya, Naruto termenung sejenak membaca pesan si nomor tiga. Ah, dia ingat pekerjaannya. Hufft! Sepertinya dia harus merencanakan sesuatu. Tidak mungkin dirinya bisa focus bekerja jika kakeknya benar-benar memintanya ikut terjun ke bisnis keluarganya. Tidak, bisa. Dia harus punya rencana. Seperti mengalihkan tanggungjawab itu pada sang adik, mungkin? Ah, benar. Dia bisa berdalih dirinya perempuan dan tidak sepantasnya terpenjara dalam lingkup perusahaan Ootsutsuki.

[ _Oke. Thanks Big Bro. You're the best :D_ ] – **Seventh D**

- **Fourth**

[Cepat selesaikan urusanmu dan kembali kemari! Aku malas berhadapan dengan para _gangster_ banyak omong itu. Hish! Susah sekali membuat mereka sepakat tanpa perkelahian. Kau harus bertanggungjawab dengan luka-luka yang ku miliki, _lil girl._ ]

Naruto hampir saja menyemburkan tawanya. Astaga, si nomor empat sepertinya jadi bulan-bulanan para _gangster_ yang berusaha menjajah wilayah mereka. Sepertinya, dia harus mulai membuat program untuk menanggulanginya bersama para gadis lainnya. Dia tak mungkin terus-terusan turun tangan. Bekerjasama dengan para _mafia_ dan _gangster_ untuk menjaga wilayah kekuasaan mereka –dalam hal ini dari gangguang _mafia_ lain- sudah diterapkannya sejak dulu. Hanya saja, entah kenapa mereka hanya mau mendengar omongannya. Mungkin, karena diantara 7D perempuan yang mau turun tangan hanya dirinya saja.

 _Ah, the power of woman, eh_?

[Gomene~ Tapi sepertinya aku tak akan turun lagi. Kita harus membuat program baru untuk menanggulanginya.] – **Seventh D**

- **Fifth**

[Na-ru-chan~ jangan lupa dengan program televise kita. Aku tak mau tahu. Kau harus hadir dalam rapat dan jadi salah satu penentu acaranya. Aku tak mau tahu. Titik.]

Ugh! Naruto merasa perutnya tiba-tiba mulas. Hish! Nee-san satu itu selalu begitu. Meski dirinya sadar bahwa semua itu semata-mata untuk mengembangkan bisnis mereka. Bagaimanapun, sebagai pemegang tanggungjawab bagian promosi, si nomor lima harus meminta pendapat seluruh anggota. Mereka selalu memutuskan sesuatu dengan musyawarah mufakat. Karena itulah bisnis mereka bertujuh bisa berkembang dan merajai wilayah Eropa.

[Hai hai~ Nee-san tenang saja. Aku akan datang dalam 2-3 hari lagi. Karena masih banyak masalah yang harus segera diselesaikan. Gomene…] – **Seventh D**

- **Sixth**

[Naru-chan… Cepet balik! Kita harus segera menentukan _design_ terbaru bangunan cabang perusahaan kita. Kami tak mungkin memutuskannya tanpamu. _Understand?!_ ]

Hah~ lagi-lagi di suruh cepat balik.

[ _Yeah, I know Rough. I'll come to our meeting 2/3 days again_ ] - **Seventh**

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Naruto berlari menuju ruangan Karin, begitu mendapat kabar jika gadis itu sudah sadar. Bahkan memutuskan sambungannya sebelum mendengar keterangan lebih lanjut dari sang penelepon, Kurama. Tak memperhatikan suara bernada berbeda dari Kurama. Suara yang terkesan parau.

"KARIN!" Teriaknya bersamaan dengan pintu kamar rawat gadis kesayangannya yang terjeblak, mengagetkan beberapa sosok di dalam ruangan itu.

"Yokatta... Karin..." Naruto tersenyum bahagia menatap Karin yang terduduk di ranjang dengan wajah pucat. Tak menyadari tangis Kikyo dalam pelukan Nagato, juga tatapan terluka Kurama.

"Nee-san... Siapa?" Dan pertanyaan dengan tatapan polos dan bingung dari Karin membuat langkah Naruto terhenti.

Gadis itu segera menatap sekeliling, memperhatikan bibinya yang menangis sedih dalam pelukan Nagato, mendapati wajah sedih dan kelegaan dari pamannya itu, juga Kurama yang kini duduk ditemani Konan. Gadis itu sangat setia, selalu disamping Kurama.

"Apa yang dokter katakan?" Tanyanya setelah mampu mengendalikan diri. Kakinya melangkah menuju ranjang Karin dan duduk tak jauh dari sana. Menatap gadis yang menatapnya bingung dan tanya itu lembut. Kedua tangannya kemudian merengkuh tubuh ringkih yang baru saja tersadar itu sayang.

"Daijoubu" Bisiknya lirih, meyakinkan diri bahwa ini yang terbaik – dan tak ada yang perlu disesali. Gadis itu tak bodoh kala merasakan Karin yang merasa kurang nyaman dan tegang. Tapi dia percaya, tubuh Karin akan tetap mengingat pelukan sayangnya. Afeksi yang berasal dari ketulusan hatinya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja meski kau melupakan kami" Tambahnya lembut. Membuat Karin yang dari tadi terdiam, antara bingung dan takut menatap sosok yang tak dikenalnya menjadi menangis dalam rengkuhan sang sepupu.

"Aku... Tak ingat apa-apa... Ada apa denganku?" Isak Karin dalam rengkuhan Naruto.

"Hsst... Tidak apa-apa" Naruto mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Karin. "Yang terpenting, kau sudah sadar dan baik-baik saja" Ucapan Naruto membuat Karin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok asing namun menenangkan dan membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman itu.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"Benturan itu membuat cedera di otak kecilnya. Ada bagian syaraf yang rusak. Aku tak berani mengoperasinya, karena sangat riskan. Kau pasti tahu maksudku" Tsunade menjelaskan kala mereka duduk berdua di kantin rumah sakit.

"Ya, operasi pada otak kecil sangat berbahaya dan kemungkinan keberhasilan paling banyak hanya 55 %" Naruto mendesah dalam duduknya. (Ngarang asli XD)

"Aku tak suka melihat _Uncle_ dan _Aunty_ sedih" Bisiknya lirih. Tsunade tersenyum maklum melihat putri tiri mantan suaminya itu, tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto dan meremasnya. Memberikan kekuatan.

"Tapi kurasa, ini yang terbaik" Naruto tersenyum menatap wanita yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai ibu kedua itu. "Dengan begini, Karin tak perlu mengingat hal buruk yang terjadi padanya. Dia tak akan memiliki trauma, meski mungkin saja" Naruto mengernyit mengingat sesuatu.

"Tubuhnya akan tetap mengingat, yang terlihat dari refleksitasnya dalam afeksi dengan lawan jenis" Naruto mengingat bagaimana Karin terlihat agak takut ketika melihat Kurama, Gaara, Hidan, dan Sasuke.

"Apa itu juga berarti..." Naruto menoleh pada Tsunade dengan tatapan takut, "Apa artinya _Mom_ -"

" _No_ " Tsunade meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Naruto, menghentikan perkataan gadis itu.

"Kasus Karin dan Ibumu berbeda, Sayang..." Tsunade menatap lembut Naruto.

"Karin bisa mengingat kembali, pelan-pelan... Tapi ibumu tidak" Naruto menunduk mengingat kilasan belasan tahun silam. Kejadian itu masih terekam jelas dalam benaknya, bagaimana kakak dan ibunya terluka. Bagaimana...

"Sayang..." Tsunade mengeratkan genggaman tangannya melihat tubuh bergetar Naruto. Dokter yang masih cantik diusianya yang tak lagi muda itu meremas tangan Naruto dan menariknya mendekat.

"Yang sudah berlalu, biarkan berlalu..." Naruto mendongak dengan air mata yang siap tumpah. Jika menyangkut orang-orang yang disayanginya, terutama ibunya, entah kenapa Naruto merasa dirinya sangat cengeng.

"Karena itulah... Dinamakan masa lalu" Tsunade memberikan senyum terbaiknya, "Ne?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, meski air mata masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Bahkan dengan beraninya membobol pertahanannya, mengaliri pipi porselennya.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"Bagaimana ini, Tou-san?" Tanya Sara dengan tangisan penuh ketakutan. Baru saja, ada panggilan sidang kejadian puluhan tahun lalu yang menewaskan putra pertama keluarga Namikaze, kakak iparnya. Dialah yang telah menewaskannya. Dan kini, semuanya akan terungkap? Batinnya ketakutan.

Mantan artis papan atas itu bersimpuh dibawah kaki ayahnya, meminta bantuan. Kurosawa Takeshi hanya diam bergeming diatas kursi kayunya, sementara tatapannya menerawang. Menyesali perbuatannya. Bukankah dia adalah pendosa? Mengorbankan gadis yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya untuk melindungi putrinya? Yang bahkan mengambil kebahagiaan gadis itu, sekali lagi. _Cinta_ -nya. Takeshi menyesali perbuatannya di masa lalu. Dan jika kini, keluarga gadis itu, yang dikiranya telah tiada menuntut balas, maka dia rela. Dia ingin menebus dosa pada mantan putri angkatnya itu.

Apalagi, keluarganya harus membayar mahal karena secara tidak langsung telah mengadu domba antara keluarga Namikaze dengan Uzumaki. Keluarga Namikaze selalu memberikan tekanan pada Uzumaki Corp, bahkan beberapa kali menyabotase tender mereka. Pemilik Kurosawa Chemical's itu bahkan merasa tak memiliki muka untuk berhadapan dengan Kushina. Gadis lembut nan baik hati. Ah, tidak. Kushina pasti sudah menjadi wanita yang sangat cantik sekarang. Semoga saja, kebaikan hati wanita itu masih ada untuk memberinya sebuah pengampunan.

"Tou-san..."

"Sudah saatnya kau membayarnya, Sara. Sudah saatnya" Pria yang usianya hampir 70 tahun itu berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Meninggalkan putrinya yang menatapnya tak percaya dan menangis pilu. Meratapi nasibnya yang diujung tanduk.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"Bagaimana?" Tobirama yang baru saja sampai di apartemen Naruto segera menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya pada sofa disana. Menatap Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang terlihat seperti baru saja selesai berbicara.

"Kami sudah mengirimkan surat panggilan pada Sara-san" Jawab Shikamaru kala melihat Naruto yang beranjak pergi karena mendengar suara dering teleponnya.

Tobirama segera menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap kedua pemuda dihadapannya serius. "Jadi kalian sudah bisa mengumpulkan bukti yang pasti _diterima_ pengadilan?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Kami sudah menemukan _cara-_ nya" Jawaban Sasuke yang menekankan pada kata 'cara' membuatnya paham. Ya, bukti itu sudah lama ada. Hanya saja, cara mendapatkannya belum tentu bisa diterima.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan menangani kasus ini? Kita tidak bisa menyerahkan kasus ini pada sembarang pengacara. Meski kemungkinan kita menang tetap besar dengan bukti-bukti yang ada" Tobirama mengerutkan keningnya mengingat kekuasaan Namikaze yang memiliki kolega dan rekan di dunia hukum. Pemuda itu tak ingin mereka kalah hanya karena hal itu. Jangan sampai kebenaran yang telah terkubur selama ini kembali tertutupi. Tidak, hal itu tidak boleh terjadi. Karena pemuda itu tak bisa membayangkan hal apa yang akan adiknya lakukan jika sampai kebenaran itu masih tertutupi dan mencoreng nama baik ibunya. _Ibu_ mereka.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke saling lirik dalam diam. Tak menjawab. Membuat Tobirama menatap keduanya bingung. "Kenapa? Siapa yang akan menangani kasus ini?" Tanya sekali lagi.

"Ootsutsuki Indra" Dan jawaban dari Sasuke itu membuat Tobirama hanya bisa menatap kosong keduanya.

 _Ootsutsuki Indra? Menggunakan jasa Indra?_ – Batinnya kehilangan kata-kata.

Sementara kedua pemuda dihadapannya hanya bisa menatap heran sosok Tobirama yang seperti kehilangan ruh-nya saja. Padahal, Ootsutsuki Indra adalah pengacara terkenal yang bahkan jasanya sampai digunakan oleh para pengusaha besar di luar negeri.

Lalu, masalah apa yang ada diantara keduanya? Apakah permasalah keluarga mereka? Batin keduanya bertanya-tanya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Oke, maaf jika ceritanya tambah GJ :D dan ngaret up-nya**

 **Saya nggak punya jadwal up. Kalo selesai baru deh up, Hehe**

 **Terima kasih sudah mampir dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak :D**

 **Arigatou minna-san. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya :***


	7. Chapter 7

**Bukan Rahasia**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By Deera Dragoneella**

 **Inspired from Secret by Fuyutsuki Hikari**

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

 **Previous Chapter~**

"Ootsutsuki Indra" Dan jawaban dari Sasuke itu membuat Tobirama hanya bisa menatap kosong keduanya.

 _Ootsutsuki Indra? Menggunakan jasa Indra?_ – Batinnya kehilangan kata-kata.

Sementara kedua pemuda dihadapannya hanya bisa menatap heran sosok Tobirama yang seperti kehilangan ruh-nya saja. Padahal, Ootsutsuki Indra adalah pengacara terkenal yang bahkan jasanya sampai digunakan oleh para pengusaha besar di luar negeri.

Lalu, masalah apa yang ada diantara keduanya? Apakah permasalah keluarga mereka? Batin keduanya bertanya-tanya.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

 **Mainstream, GJ, Typo's, OOC, Gender Switch, dE-eL-eL**

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Naruto turun dari tangga dan menatap heran ketiga pria yang kini terdiam di ruang tamu. Ada apa? Apa mereka baru saja membicarakan hal yang serius?

"Ada apa?" Suara Naruto menyadarkan ketiga pria itu dari suasana _awkward_. Sasuke dan Shikamaru memilih untuk membaca berkas yang berkaitan dengan kasus, sedangkan Tobirama menatap Naruto kosong.

"Ada apa, sih?" Tanya gadis itu lagi sambil duduk di _single_ sofa, tepat di depan Tobirama.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang jika yang menangani kasus ini, Indra?" Bukannya menjawab, Tobirama justru balik bertanya.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya sejenak, sebelum teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya nyaris menyemburkan tawa.

"Pfft-" Dan tawanya pun tak bisa ditahannya. "HAHAHA" tawanya lepas. Membuat dua pria lain di ruang itu menatapnya aneh. Memangnya ada yang lucu?

"Teruslah tertawa" Dengus Tobirama sebal dengan tatapan tajam. Menghiraukan Tobirama, Naruto memegang perutnya karena tak bisa menahan tawanya. Barulah setelah hampir 3 menit tertawa, gadis itu bisa menghentikan tawanya. Dengan air mata yang menggenang di sudut matanya yang menandakan gadis itu benar-benar tertawa lepas. Ugh, perutnya juga sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa. Ini adalah tawa terlama setelah beberapa tahun berlalu dalam hidupnya.

"Haha… Ah, _sorry_ … Nii-san. Aku benar-benar tak bisa menahannya" Ujar gadis itu sambil menyeka air matanya. Menghela nafas panjang, gadis itu pun menatap Tobirama yang kini masih menatapnya tajam.

"Sudahlah, Nii-san. Itu sudah lama berlalu. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Dia pasti sudah lupa" Bukannya tenang, pria itu justru mendengus.

Lupa apanya? Bahkan setiap kali tak sengaja bertemu kala kunjungan kerjanya di luar negeri, pemuda yang adalah sepupunya itu justru mendelik benci padanya. _Please_! Dia juga ingin melupakan kenangan memalukan itu.

"Kenapa dengan kakakmu?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil berbisik, kala Tobirama memilih untuk pulang ke kediamannya. Memilih kabur dari pembicaraan yang mengingatkannya pada kenangan masa lalu yang sangat memalukan itu.

"Haha, tidak kenapa-napa, kok" Balas Naruto sambil nyengir.

Tak mungkin, kan… Jika gadis itu menceritakan kejadian memalukan yang dilakukan kakaknya dengan sepupunya itu? Bahwa Tobirama pernah mengira Indra itu cewek karena wajahnya yang imut dan rambutnya yang panjang saat usia mereka masih kanak-kanak dulu. Bahkan, kakaknya itu menyatakan perasaannya pada sang sepupu –yang tak diketahuinya jika sesama laki-laki- dan dihadiahi oleh Indra bogeman mentah. Membuat orang tua mereka panik karena mengira mereka bertengkar, sebelum akhirnya mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya dan sontak membuat mereka tertawa.

Dan sejak itu, Tobirama menolak keras datang ke acara besar keluarga Ootsutsuki. Hal ini pula yang menyebabkan orang luar tidak tahu jika Tobirama juga adalah seorang Ootsutsuki.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"Apa-apaan ini? Apa maksud berita ini dengan memanggil istrimu itu, Hah?" Teriak Jiraiya begitu membaca _headline_ surat kabar pagi itu. Pria senja itu melempar Koran ditangannya tepat pada muka putranya yang baru saja menyelesaikan acara sarapan paginya.

 **SKANDAL BESAR MANTAN ARTIS TERKENAL NAMIKAZE KUROSAWA SAARA**

 **Namikaze Kurosawa Saara, mantan artis terkenal yang sudah vakum setelah menikah dengan Namikaze Minato, putra pengusaha terkenal dan pemilik Namikaze Inc. dikabarkan baru saja mendapatkan panggilan ulang sidang kasus kecelakaan mobil yang menewaskan Namikaze Deidara (kakak iparnya) dan istrinya 30 tahun yang lalu.**

 **Panggilan ulang sidang tersebut datang dari keluarga Uzumaki yang menginginkan terungkapnya kebenaran bahwa UK (48) yang dahulu diputuskan bersalah dan menjalani hukuman penjara selama delapan tahun, sebenarnya tidak bersalah dan hanya menjadi tumbal. Hal tersebut dapat dilihat dari UK yang sama sekali tidak memberikan perlawanan dalam sidang, sehingga hakim memberikan putusan hukuman penjara 10 tahun, yang kemudian dikurangi 2 tahun karena sikap baiknya selama dipenjara.**

 **Apakah hal ini benar terjadi, atau ini hanya usaha Uzumaki untuk menjatuhkan Namikaze yang memang sudah menjadi rivalnya sejak kejadian tersebut?**

 **\- Uzumaki Nagato : Saya hanya ingin membersihkan nama adik saya yang telah tiada… hal 8**

 **\- Kurosawa Takeshi : Biarkan pengadilan yang memutuskan… hal 8**

 **\- Bangkitnya Uzumaki Corp. dibawah kepemimpinan sang keponakan, Uzumaki Kyuubi… hal 9**

Minato meremas kertas Koran yang sudah tidak berbentuk –hasil perbuatan Jiraiya- dengan tangan bergetar. Istrinya. Istrinya dipanggil untuk sidang ulang? Apa maksud semua ini? Dan Kushina… Wanita itu, telah tiada? Dada pria itu berdebar dengan denyut yang terasa menyakitkan. Sesak sekali.

 _Wanita itu, sudah meninggal_? – batinnya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Bukankah dirinya membenci wanita itu, karena kematian kakak yang sangat disayanginya? Lalu, kenapa pula istrinya kini dipanggil? Istri yang dinikahinya hanya agar Uzumaki Kushina bisa hancur dan merasakan kesakitan yang telah dirasakan keluarganya. Untuk membayar setiap tetes air mata milik ibunya.

 _Siapa itu Kyuubi? Mungkinkah…_

Tangan bergetar pria itu mencengkeram dada kirinya. Entah kenapa, ada perasaan berharap dan ketakutan yang dirasakannya kala membaca berita itu. Keponakan Nagato. Kematian Kushina. Uzumaki Kyuubi, keponakan Uzumaki Nagato. Bukankah, ini berarti bahwa… Dia putri adik Nagato? Adakah kemungkinan… Gadis itu adalah… Putrinya?

Mengabaikan ayahnya yang murka, pria itu berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak menakutkan. Menakutkan akan perasaan berharap yang menyesakkan.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Naruto menatap datar pemandangan dihadapannya. Jika ada hal yang paling dibencinya, maka salah satunya adalah pemandangan dihadapannya. Kumpulan para pencari berita yang belum tentu menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Gadis itu benci dengan kenyataan jika wartawan bisa membuat kesalahpahaman dalam sebuah hubungan. Baik hubungan keluarga, persahabatan, rekan kerja, atau bahkan hubungan kekasih. Naruto benci itu. Karena gara-gara wartawan, gadis itu kehilangan salah satu sahabatnya dimasa lalu.

Mencengkeram erat stir mobil, gadis itu pun menjalankan mobilnya memasuki _basement_ dan memarkirkannya. Dan seperti yang diduganya, begitu dirinya turun dari mobil, para wartawan itu langsung mengerubungi dirinya diiringi cercaan pertanyaan yang bahkan tak ingin didengarnya.

"Uzumaki-san… Bagaimana pendapat Anda tentang tuntutan keluarga Anda pada Namikaze Saara?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa hubungan Anda dengan Kushina-san?"

"Apakah Anda puterinya?"

"Bagaimana kehidupan-"

"Tolong hentikan!" Ujar Naruto diiringi tatapan tajam gadis itu membuat semua wartawan terdiam seketika.

Bukan karena respon gadis itu yang tidak baik, namun karena tatapan gadis itu yang menunjukkan kebencian pada mereka. Seolah-olah, mereka telah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat dibenci oleh gadis itu.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun masalah persidangan itu, jika kalian ingin bertanya" Ucapan Naruto sontak membuat para wartawan itu kembali bersuara. Ada yang protes, ada juga yang berusaha menanyakan hal lain yang masih ada sangkut pautnya dengan persidangan ulang kasus 30 tahun lalu.

"Hentikan" Ucapan Naruto hanya bagai angin lalu bagi pemburu berita itu. Bagaimanapun, mereka membutuhkan berita. Dan berita mengenai sidang ulang yang membawa nama mantan artis terkenal Namikaze Kurosawa Saara adalah berita panas yang paling dicari sekarang ini.

"Ku bilang, HENTIKAN!" Bentak gadis itu jengah. Seketika, para wartawan itu terdiam. Terkejut dengan respon keras gadis itu. Dan mereka menyadari, jika kini gadis itu sedang marah dan berusaha menahannya. Wajah gadis itu bahkan sudah sangat merah.

Karena kali ini, Naruto sudah terlalu jengah tidak hanya oleh kasus ibunya. Namun juga pada para pemburu berita. Bukannya dia tidak tahu, bahwa ada beberapa wartawan dan stasiun televise yang memberitakan jika keluarganya hanya ingin membuat sensasi. Bah, sensasi pala mereka? Jika ingin membuat sensasi, maka Naruto akan lebih suka jika membuat keluarga itu langsung jatuh seperti permintaan Erza. Sahabatnya itu sangat benci pengkhianatan. Dan baginya, apa yang terjadi pada ibunya adalah sebuah pengkhianatan. Baik oleh ayahnya, maupun bibinya –tak sudi Naruto menganggap Saara sebagai ibu tirinya.

"Asal kalian tahu. Aku paling benci pada para pencari berita seperti kalian yang seringkali membuat berbagai asumsi dan menyebabkan kesalahpahaman"

"Apa kalian tidak pernah berfikir? Jika apa yang kalian lakukan itu seringkali merugikan orang lain? Apa kalian pernah berfikir jika hal yang sama bisa saja bisa terjadi pada kalian?" Para wartawan terdiam mendengar ucapan dengan nada tajam dan tatapan dingin yang serasa sampai ke tulang mereka itu.

"Aku tidak peduli kalian disini sedang bekerja untuk mencari informasi" Naruto merogoh sakunya kala merasakan phonselnya bergetar.

Dilihatnya nama seseorang yang langsung membuat kepalanya terasa pusing. Demi Tuhan. Kenapa masalahnya terasa bertumpuk-tumpuk, sih? Geramnya dalam hati.

Diabaikannya phonsel itu dan dimasukkannya ke dalam saku kembali.

"Tapi sebaiknya kalian segera pergi dari sini. Sebelum aku menuntut perusahaan kalian karena telah menimbulkan ketidaknyamanan dan gangguan kerja di perusahaan ini. Permisi." Dan dengan itu, Naruto meninggalkan para wartawan yang menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi ruang kerja Nagato, Naruto membuka phonselnya dan melihat ada lima panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor yang sama. Kakeknya. Memutuskan mengalah, gadis itu pun memutuskan untuk balik menghubungi nomor kakeknya.

" **Naruto** " Suara berat diseberang sana membuat tubuh Naruto menegak.

"Ojii- _sama_ " Balas Naruto datar, meski terselip nada hormat didalamnya. Berusaha bersikap biasa saja, meski yang dihadapinya adalah tetua klan-nya yang terkenal tegas dan keras.

" **Apa itu benar?** " Suara berat itu sarat akan emosi, Naruto tahu betul itu, juga maksud dari apa yang ditanyakan oleh tetua klan itu. Karena dirinya sudah sangat sering mendengar hingga hafal bagaimana watak kakeknya itu di luar kepala.

"Benar"

" **Apa kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan,** _ **Gaki**_ **?** " Suara diseberang sana semakin meninggi, dan Naruto sama sekali tidak menyukai pembicaraan serius yang dilakukan ditelepon seperti ini.

"Aku tahu, _Ojii_ - _sama_ " Naruto menghela nafas sejenak dan melanjutkan, "Aku akan kesana menjelaskan semuanya. Dan sebelum itu, ku mohon agar _Ojii_ - _sama_ tidak ikut campur masalah ini." Hagoromo hanya terdiam diseberang sana. Hidung pria senja itu sudah kembang kempis melihat perkembangan berita dan apa yang telah terjadi pada keluarga Uzumaki. Namun mendengar nada lelah cucu kesayangannya, juga nada memohon itu, mau tidak mau pria itu pun mengalah.

" **Baiklah. Ku tunggu kau di kediaman utama** "

"Tidak _Ojii_ - _sama_. Aku tidak ingin terlihat di kawasan Ootsutsuki. Aku akan ke kantor _Ojii_ - _sama_ siang nanti"

" **Baiklah. Aku tunggu kedatanganmu** " Dan telepon itu pun terputus.

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi dan memejamkan matanya. Ada banyak hal yang harus diselesaikannya. Pengembangan Uzumaki corp. Masalah ibunya, kakeknya, pertemuan 7D, juga reaksi ayah dan kakaknya nanti jika tahu masalah ini. Semoga saja, Kakeknya berbaik hati untuk tidak memberitahu ayah dan juga kakaknya di Inggris sana.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"Shion-nee… Aku pergi dulu. Tolong batalkan semua rapat dan pertemuan dengan klien hari ini." Shion mengangguk mengiyakan, dan Naruto segera pergi dengan menaiki _lift_ menuju _basement_.

Sampai di _basement_ gadis itu segera mengendarai mobilnya menuju Kantor pusat Ootsutsuki Group. Tempat sang kakek berada. Dalam perjalanannya, gadis itu memikirkan apa saja yang akan dikatakannya pada sang kakek. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi, juga langkah antisipasi yang perlu dilakukannya jika pembicaraannya dengan sang kakek berakhir tak sesuai keinginannya. Kadang, kakek tua itu sangat sulit di ajak kerjasama. Semoga saja, hari ini dewi _fortuna_ menemani harinya dan membantunya melancarkan segala urusannya. Bagaimanapun, besok dirinya harus pergi untuk pertemuan 7D. Dan dia tak mungkin meninggalkan Jepang dengan begitu banyaknya masalah yang menumpuk.

Di depannya kini sudah nampak gedung Ootsutsuki Group. Gedung megah berlantai 41. Meski tak setinggi gedung perusahaan lainnya, namun bangunan gedung itu sangat luas dan _artistic_. Karena leluhur Oostustuki sangat menyukai kesenian, sehingga bagian dalam gedung itu tampak seperti galeri seni. Memanjakan para pekerja yang penat dengan keindahan seninya yang mengagumkan. Bahkan, banyak investor asing yang ingin membeli beberapa benda seni yang ada didalamnya, namun tentu saja ditolak oleh kakeknya. Karena benda-benda seni itu adalah milik leluhur mereka, dan keluarga Ootsutsuki cukup kental menjaga tradisi untuk melindungi apa yang sudah diletakkan oleh leluhur mereka pada suatu tempat. Meski aneh, namun hal itu membuat setiap benda seni milik leluhur mereka terjaga karena tidak pernah dipindahkan dari tempat asalnya diletakkan pertama kali.

Menghentikan mobilnya di _basement_ , Naruto segera keluar dan berjalan menuju _lift_ khusus yang dijaga oleh beberapa _bodyguard_. Ya, karena _lift_ itu hanya bisa digunakan oleh orang-orang tertentu saja. Terutama mereka yang adalah keluarga Ootsutsuki. Dimana setiap pintu _lift_ dijaga oleh sepasang _bodyguard_ yang sangat hafal siapa saja yang bisa memasuki _lift_ itu.

"Naruto-sama?" Salah seorang dari _bodyguard_ itu menyapa Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aa, Idate" Naruto mengangguk pada salah satu _bodyguard_ yang dulu pernah mengawalnya. Mereka cukup akrab, sehingga pria itu cukup mudah mengenali Naruto dalam beberapa penampilannya yang tidak biasa.

"Anda akan menemui Hagoromo-sama?" Naruto mengangguk. Pria itu pun segera membukakan pintu _lift_ disampingnya dan mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

"Anda ingin saya menemani Anda?" Idate bertanya kala Naruto sudah berada di dalam _lift_.

"Tidak. Aku akan pergi sendiri. Terima kasih, Idate"

"Sudah tugas saya, _Ojou-sama_ " Balas Idate sambil membungkuk diiringi temannya sebelum pintu lift tertutup.

 _Lift_ berhenti tepat dilantai tertinggi gedung itu. Lantai 41. Pintu _lift_ terbuka, dan membuat orang-orang secara refleks melihat kearahnya. Bahkan kedua _bodyguard_ yang berjaga langsung membungkuk hormat.

"Apa Hagoromo-sama ada di kantornya?"

"Benar, _Ojou-sama_. Beliau sudah menunggu Anda di dalam" Perkataan salah seorang dari dua _bodyguard_ itu membuat Naruto mengerti, jika kakeknya sudah memberitahu bawahannya dan benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya.

" _Arigatou_. Dan tolong jangan terlalu mencolok sehingga menunjukkan siapa diriku. Kalian mengerti?"

"Ha'i _Ojou-sama_ " Naruto pun melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang dengan pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu berkualitas itu dan berhenti di depan meja sekertaris kedua kakeknya. Ya, sekertaris dua. Karena sekertaris utama kakeknya juga merangkap sebagai _bodyguard_ yang selalu setia berada disampingnya.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan Hagoromo-sama" Naruto mengucapkannya kala wanita yang menjadi sekertaris kedua kakeknya itu mendongak.

"Apakah Anda sudah membuat janji?" Tanya wanita itu formal. Sama sekali tak ada sikap merendahkan atau bagaimana, mengingat Naruto keluar dari _lift_ khusus. Yang menunjukkan statusnya yang lebih dari pada orang kebanyakan.

"Sudah." Naruto merogoh saku blazer-nya, melihat sebuah pesan baru yang masuk, sebelum memasukkannya kembali ke sakunya setelah memberikan balasan singkat.

"Katakan saja, Uzumaki Kyuubi datang menghadap" Dan sekertaris wanita ber- _nametag_ Yokai Kagome segera menelepon Hagoromo untuk mengabarkan kedatangannya.

"Mari, Ootsutsuki-sama sudah menanti kedatangan Anda" Ujar Kagome mempersilahkan Naruto mengikutinya menuju pintu ruang kerja Hagoromo. Mengetuk pintunya dan membukanya, kemudian mempersilahkan Naruto masuk setelah mendapat anggukan singkat dari Hagoromo.

"Batalkan semua pertemuanku setelah ini, Yokai. Aku tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu pertemuanku ini. Siapapun itu." Perintah Hagoromo dari kursi kebesarannya.

"Ha'i, Ootsutsuki-sama" Dan pintu ruangan itu pun tertutup. Meninggalkan sosok Naruto bersama sang agung Ootsutsuki Hagoromo. Tetua klan Ootsutsuki yang begitu terhormat dan disegani. Sosok tegas yang tak jua kehilangan wibawanya di usianya yang sudah senja. Sosok, yang berada dibalik sumpah para Uzumaki untuk menutup lembaran lama dan membuka lembaran baru untuk sang ibunda tercinta. Sosok penuh kasih, yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam.

Dingin penuh ketegasan.

Menuntut penjelasan.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"Apaaa?!" Jiraiya menatap laporan sekertarisnya tidak percaya. Apa-apaan ini?

"Hal ini benar, Namikaze-sama. Utusan Ootsutsuki _Group_ baru saja tiba mengkonfirmasinya" Sekertaris laki-laki ber _nametag_ Kagemane Hayate itu menunduk takut. Dia sudah bisa menduga jika tuannya akan sangat murka, mengingat jalinan kerjasama yang terjadi antara Namikaze corp dan Ootsutsuki _Group_ sangatlah penting dan bernilai milyaran dollar. Kehilangan hubungan kerjasama ini jelas menjadi pukulan keras bagi tuannya, apalagi setelah pemberitaan miring mengenai menantunya.

"Beraninya" Geram Jiraiya. "Beraninya mereka melakukan ini padaku" Jiraiya merasa terhina atas tindakan Ootsutsuki _Group_. Sebagai sesama keluarga bangsawan, Jiraiya merasa apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Hagoromo ini adalah salah satu bentuk penghinaan, karena tidak ada pertemuan sama sekali untuk membicarakan masalah ini. Keputusan sepihak ini, jelas tak bisa diterimanya. Melukai harga dirinya.

"Ini semua gara-gara para Uzumaki _brengsek_ itu" Makinya mengingat pemberitaan miring menantunya. "Juga cucu bodoh yang tak tahu diri itu" Tambahnya mendengar laporan anak buahnya tentang apa yang telah terjadi pada salah satu Uzumaki yang adalah teman sekelas sang cucu sendiri.

Menghela nafas panjang, Jiraiya mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Berbalik menatap kaca dibalik meja kerjanya yang menampakkan pemandangan kota, Jiraiya mencoba untuk berfikir jernih. Dirinya harus memikirkan langkah tepat untuk menghindari kerugian besar seperti ini. Tindakan sepihak dari Ootsutsuki jelas membuat _stabilitas_ perusahaannya terganggu. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Batinnya.

"Kita pergi, Hayate." Jiraiya melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. "Aku harus mendapatkan kejelasan dari Hagoromo" Dan keduanya melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju _lift_ yang membawa mereka ke _basement_ dan menaiki mobil yang membawa mereka menuju Ootsutsuki Group.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"Jadi, apa penjelasanmu untuk apa yang telah terjadi selama ini, anak muda?" Suara Hagoromo membelah kesunyian yang ada. Menyadarkan Naruto yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu.

"Saya rasa, saya juga memerlukan penjelasan untuk apa yang telah terjadi selama ini" Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa mewah berwarna _broken white_ yang ada di sisi kiri meja kerja kakeknya.

Mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan anggun khas bangsawan yang sudah diajarkan padanya sejak ia balita. Tatapannya lurus dan tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan Hagoromo yang tajam –dingin dan tegas- sarat akan tuntutan penjelasan.

"Kau sudah mulai berani, eh?" Hagoromo memejamkan matanya sejenak, menahan diri. Dan kala membuka matanya, pria senja itu hanya mendapati tatapan meremehkan dari sang cucu kesayangan. "Sejak kapan aku tak berani padamu, _Oyaji_?" Balas gadis itu menanggalkan segala keformalan.

Tatapan meremehkan gadis itu kini berganti, dan pergantian itu justru tak disukai oleh Hagoromo. Demi Tuhan. Jika ada hal yang dia lebih sukai, maka itu adalah sikap kurang ajar cucunya itu. Dari pada melihat tatapan kosong sarat akan luka yang mengingatkannya akan ketidakmampuannya dalam menjaga cucu perempuannya yang lain, yang telah tiada.

Hagoromo beranjak dari posisinya menuju sofa, dan duduk tepat disamping gadis kesayangannya yang lebih memilih menatap keluar jendela.

"Maafkan aku, nak" Ujar pria itu lemah sambil menggenggam tangan kiri cucunya. "Apa yang aku lakukan, semata-mata hanyalah demi kebaikan ibumu" Air mata Naruto menetes kembali. Kini bahkan semakin jelas kala mendengar langsung apa yang terjadi dari mulut sang tetua Ootsutsuki.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Jiraiya menatap tak percaya pada wanita dihadapannya. Dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Hagoromo, dan wanita yang diketahuinya sebagai sekertaris pria itu melarangnya? Apa wanita itu tak tahu siapa dirinya?

"Apa kau tak tahu siapa aku? Berani sekali kau melarangku!" Betak Jiraiya murka yang menarik perhatian beberapa karyawan perusahaan.

"Maaf, Namikaze-sama. Tapi Ootsutsuki-sama sedang ada tamu dan tidak bisa diganggu. Saya harap Anda mengerti posisi saya" Balas Kagome _professional_. Dia hanya melaksanakan tugasnya, oke? Jadi tak ada yang salah dengan tindakannya ini, bukan? Lagipula, Hagoromo telah dengan jelas memberikannya instruksi untuk tidak membiarkan siapapun mengganggu pertemuannya hari ini.

"Siapa tamu itu, Ha? Apa dia lebih penting dari pada Aku? Namikaze Jiraiya?" Tantang Jiraiya murka. Siapa orang yang lebih penting darinya bagi pria tua itu? Bagaimanapun Jiraiya dan Hagoromo dulunya pernah satu sekolah, dan mereka memiliki ikatan persahabatan yang tidak banyak orang ketahui. Meski tidak seerat hubungan Hagoromo dengan Uchiha Madara, tentu saja. Tapi tetap saja, dia seorang bangsawan. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya diperlakukan seperti ini? Ini melukai harga diri kebangsawanannya.

"Katakan padaku. Siapa tamu penting itu, ha?" Bentak Jiraiya yang mulai membuat Kagome ketakutan. Bahkan, para karyawan yang tadinya memperhatikan mereka langsung pergi, takut terkena imbasnya.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"Saya rasa membuat keributan di kantor orang lain itu tidak mencerminkan sikap seorang bangsawan. Bukan begitu, Namikaze-sama?" Suara bernada angkuh khas bangsawan itu membuat Jiraiya berbalik, untuk mendapati seorang Senju Tobirama yang baru saja keluar dari _lift_ khusus yang Jiraiya ketahui hanya bisa digunakan beberapa orang saja.

"Senju Tobirama" Desis Jiraiya menatap tak suka pada sosok dihadapannya. Pemuda ini adalah salah satu pembuat masalah yang memusingkan kepalanya. Pemuda pewaris Senju Corp yang juga adalah cucu Hagoromo sendiri.

"Hai, saya Namikaze-sama" Balas Tobirama santai. Pemuda itu bukannya tidak tahu alasan Jiraiya berada disini, juga tatapan tak suka pria senja itu padanya. Tak lain dan tak bukan, apalagi jika bukan dikarenakan tindakannya mencabut jalinan kerjasama yang sudah dilakukan keluarga Senju-Namikaze sejak dulu. Jangan salahkan dirinya. Salahkan saja pria itu yang sudah membuat adiknya terluka. Keluarganya terluka. Tobirama rasa, ini harga yang bahkan kurang dari pantas untuk apa yang telah terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, anak muda?" Tobirama tersenyum mendengar cara bicara Jiraiya.

"Apalagi, Namikaze-sama? Tentu saja untuk bertemu dengan kakek saya. Apakah ada yang salah dari itu?" Balasnya tanya dengan wajah _innocent_ yang membuat amarah Jiraiya semakin naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Kau-" Ucapan Jiraiya terhenti kala pintu ruangan Hagoromo terbuka dan menampakkan Naruto yang keluar dari ruangan itu.

Menampakkan gadis berambut merah _khas_ Uzumaki yang mengingatkan Jiraiya pada sosok Kushina, juga sepasang _sapphire_ yang mengingatkannya pada-

Pria senja itu mundur selangkah. Tak percaya pada apa yang tengah dilihatnya. Tidak mungkin, bukan… Jika sosok dihadapannya ini adalah-

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Pintu ruangan Hagoromo terbuka dan Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu bersama sang Kakek. Keduanya berhenti di depan pintu kala melihat sosok Jiraiya yang tiba-tiba melangkah mundur. Juga sosok Tobirama yang terdiam dengan kedua tangan berada dalam saku celananya.

Mengalihkan tatapannya pada orang yang tidak ingin dilihatnya, Naruto menatap kakaknya datar. "Aku tak tahu kau akan kemari"

Tobirama hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil melangkah maju dan berhenti disampingnya. "Tadinya aku ingin bertemu Hagoromo-sama" Tobirama mengerling pada sang kakek yang hanya menatapnya datar. Sudah bisa menebak apa maksud kedatangan sang cucu bermarga Senju itu.

"Tapi melihatmu disini… Kurasa aku berubah pikiran" Tobirama kembali mengedik sebelum menatap lurus Hagoromo. "Bolehkan, aku membawanya pergi?"

Hagoromo menatap lurus cucunya. "Kau harus menjaganya, anak muda" Perintah tegas Hagoromo. "Tentu saja, _Ojii-sama_ "

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan" Komentar Naruto sambil memutar matanya bosan. _For God Sake_! Dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Bukan bocah belasan tahun yang bisa terluka tanpa mampu membalas apa-apa.

"Aku tidak" Balas kakek dan cucu itu bersamaan.

" _Whatever_ " Balas Naruto malas dan berjalan meninggalkannya menuju _lift_ khusus. Mengabaikan tatapan tak percaya orang-orang akan sikap tak sopannya pada sang agung Hagoromo.

"Oi! Tunggu aku" Dan Tobirama segera menyusul adiknya menuju _lift_ yang sudah terbuka dan akan menutup. Meninggalkan dua sosok senja yang menatap keduanya dengan tatapan berbeda.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa kau kemari… Jiraiya?" Pertanyaan Hagoromo menyadarkan Jiraiya yang sejak tadi menatap Naruto hingga gadis itu hilang dari pandangannya.

Berusaha mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdetak menakutkan, Jiraiya mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hagoromo. Pria senja berambut putih panjang itu menatap lurus Hagoromo dan berusaha mengembalikan wibawanya.

"Aku ingin mempertanyakan keputusan sepihakmu pada kerjasama kita" Tegasnya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Oke guys… Akhirnya bisa Up juga. Maaf belum bisa balas review kalian satu-satu. Tapi cius dah… Sudah saya baca and jadi penyemangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini :D**

 **Thanks buat para pembaca, yang sudah fav and follow juga para reviewer :D**

 **Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan. Dan jangan sungkan buat ngasih krisan, karena saya belum memeriksa ulang cerita ini :D**

 **Maaf juga belum bisa ngasih scene SasufemNaru-nya. Mungkin next chap?! #nyengir**

 **Ah, buat readers yang tanya saya punya akun wattpad ato nggak. Jawabannya, punya. Tapi saya nggak up disana karena satu dua hal, hehe #peace**

 **Trus yang tanya siapa 7D, yang jelas mereka bukan teman2 Naruto kaya Sakura, Ino, ato Tenten. Tapi yang jelas, ada salah satu dari mereka yang Uchiha :D**

 **Yang lain, OC (Eh, nggak deng. Ada 2 anggota Akatsuki, masuk si Uchiha juga sih XD). Dan ini sudah dipikiran saya sejak lama. Jadi saya nggak mau maksa jadiin salah satu temen Naruto buat jadi salah seorang dari mereka. Karena itu bisa merusak imajinasi cerita saya (ini lebih krn kekhawatiran saya sih) :D**

 **Oke, Sampai jumpa di chap depan ;)**

 **Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.**

 **Jaa ne ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bukan Rahasia**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By Deera Dragoneella**

 **Inspired from Secret by Fuyutsuki Hikari**

 **Beberapa Drakor, GSD, de-el-el karena lupa XD**

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

 **Previous Chapter~**

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa kau kemari… Jiraiya?" Pertanyaan Hagoromo menyadarkan Jiraiya yang sejak tadi menatap Naruto hingga gadis itu hilang dari pandangannya.

Berusaha mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdetak menakutkan, Jiraiya mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hagoromo. Pria senja berambut putih panjang itu menatap lurus Hagoromo dan berusaha mengembalikan wibawanya.

"Aku ingin mempertanyakan keputusan sepihakmu pada kerjasama kita" Tegasnya.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

 **Mainstream, GJ, Typo's, OOC, Gender Switch, dE-eL-eL**

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Tobirama melirik sosok adiknya yang berdiri disisinya dengan tubuh tegap di dalam _lift_ yang turun menuju _basement_. Tak ada ekspresi berarti dari wajah rupawan adiknya itu, datar. Dan itu justru membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana perasaan gadis itu kini?

"Mau ikut makan siang?" Tobirama mengerjapkan matanya terkejut.

"Ah, ya." Balasnya gelagapan karena ketahuan melamun. Namun Naruto mengabaikannya, tak berujar apapun lagi, atau bahkan menatap kakak tirinya itu. Mereka kembali diam, hingga pintu _lift_ terbuka di _basement_.

" _Bocchama, Ojou-sama…_ " Idate dan temannya –Shino- membungkukkan badan memberi hormat. Tobirama memberikan senyum pada keduanya, sementara Naruto hanya melirik tanpa minat. Namun begitu, salah seorang diantara ketiga pria itu mengerti arti lirikan itu.

Keduanya kemudian berjalan menuju mobil masing-masing dan segera mengendarainya keluar dari _basement_ Ootsutsuki _Group_. Mengikuti mobil Naruto yang berjalan didepannya, Tobirama masih berusaha menerka-nerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan dan dirasakan oleh adiknya itu. Adakah kemarahan, kebencian dan dendam yang gadis itu rasakan kala melihat Namikaze Jiraiya dihadapannya tadi? Mengingat ekspresi datar gadis itu sejak pintu _lift_ tertutup.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Naru?" Bisiknya lirih. Tobirama masih menyembunyikan permasalahan mereka ini dari Ayahnya di Inggris. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan, Ayahnya yang sangat _protective_ pada keluarganya itu akan turun tangan, mengingat pemberitaan di media. Tidak mungkin pria itu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di Jepang. Kecuali –

 _Deg_.

Jantung Tobirama berdetak kencang memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa, ayahnya membiarkan adiknya bertindak semaunya. Kedua tangannya meremas kencang roda kemudi. Pria muda itu juga mengeraskan rahangnya menyadari kemungkinan _mengerikan_ yang ada dibenaknya barusan.

Mungkinkah ayahnya tahu siapa adiknya yang sebenarnya? Yang bahkan kakeknya tidak tahu, siapa dia dan kawan-kawannya? Mungkinkah, ayahnya tahu, siapa saja sosok 7D itu? Menggelengkan kepalanya menepis kemungkinan _mengerikan_ itu, Tobirama membelokkan mobilnya pada sebuah restoran terkenal yang biasa dijadikan para pebisnis bertemu dengan klien-nya. Akimichi's Resto.

Naruto turun dari mobilnya dan berdiri diam disamping mobilnya dengan tatapan lurus pada pintu masuk restoran, sampai Tobirama menghampirinya.

"Masuk sekarang?"

"Hmm," Naruto mengangguk. "Dia sudah menunggu kita di dalam." Tambahnya membuat Tobirama mengernyit. _Dia_?

"Siapa?"

"Nanti juga, kau akan tahu." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pintu restoran yang langsung terbuka, dan seorang pelayan bertanya namanya.

"Uzumaki Kyuubi."

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan langsung membawa keduanya menuju lantai atas, dan mempersilahkan keduanya masuk pada _privat room_ yang didalamnya sudah terdapat seseorang yang membuat tubuh Tobirama tegang. Tubuh pria itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu.

"Indra…" Dan pemuda di dalam ruangan itu berbalik dan menatap keduanya datar.

"Hn, Tobirama." Balasnya datar.

Naruto melangkah santai dan duduk tepat di kursi samping jendela yang menampakkan panorama taman bunga di balkon lantai atas restoran.

"Kau tak ingin memelukku, _Hime-sama_?" Tanya Indra dengan lirikan matanya pada Naruto yang terlihat bersiap memesan makanannya. Namun Naruto hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya acuh.

"Nanti saja. Aku ingin suasana kekeluargaan saat memelukmu, bukan perang dingin seperti ini." Balas Naruto cuek.

Indra memutar matanya dan bercedak sebal. Menganggap Naruto pilih kasih padanya dan Tobirama.

"Aku baru tahu jika kau pilih kasih begini." Ujarnya sambil memesan makanannya. Mengabaikan Tobirama yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Oh, _come on_ … Kau tahu aku hanya ingin kalian menghentikan perang dingin konyol ini dan segera selesaikan perkara _bullshit_ ini." Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya sambil bersidekap. "Karena jujur saja, tak hanya tanganku yang sudah gatal menghancurkan _mereka_. Tapi juga _teman-teman_ ku."

Tobirama mengerjap mendengar nada dingin dari suara adiknya itu dan segera bergegas duduk disamping sang adik. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam Indra yang tak suka akan kehadirannya.

"Kenapa tak kau lakukan saja?" Pertanyaan bernada kesal dari Indra membuat Tobirama mendelik dan melemparinya dengan buku menu dihadapannya.

"Hei!" Protes Indra tidak terima.

"Jaga mulutmu, bodoh! Pikirkan juga apa saja dampaknya." Indra mengernyitkan keningnya dengan wajah kesal. Tidak mengerti, juga sebal pada sepupu _ubanannya_ itu.

"Boleh saja," Ucapan Naruto membuat Tobirama melotot horror. "Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika tak hanya mereka yang hancur, tapi juga…" Naruto menyeringai sadis. Indra menunggu dengan setia karena penasaran.

"Keluargamu, _Indra-nii_ sayang." Tobirama mengusap kasar wajahnya. Mempertanyakan dalam hati dimana kepintaran sepupunya yang biasa menjatuhkan para pesaingnya di dunia hukum itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Indra menatap serius adik sepupunya itu. Dia tahu sepupunya itu berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang, bahkan dalam keluarga mereka. Dia juga tahu jika gadis itu tidak memiliki ikatan darah –secara harfiah- dengannya, dari berkas yang sudah didapatnya –sebagian lebih tepatnya.

"Jangan kira aku tak tahu siapa _istrimu_ itu, Indra- _nii_ ," Indra mengernyit bingung. Ada apa dengan istrinya? Dia tidak mungkin- Indra menatap Naruto horror.

"Jangan bilang-"

"Ya, istrimu itu adalah sepupu adik tiriku." Bukan hanya Indra yang terkejut dengan kenyataan itu, namun juga Tobirama. _Bukankah itu artinya, mereka juga sepupu?_

"Apa maksudmu, Naru? Bukankah istri Indra hanya seorang yatim piatu dan tak memiliki sanak keluarga lagi?" Tobirama menatap Naruto tanya, meminta penjelasan.

"Tidak," Naruto menggeleng singkat sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya pada pemandangan di luar jendela. "Dia memiliki darah Namikaze. Putri saudara jauh si _brengsek_ dan _jalang_ itu." Lanjutnya dengan nada dingin penuh kebencian.

Memang, istri Indra memiliki darah Namikaze, yang sayangnya gadis itu sendiri tidak tahu karena terlahir di luar negeri dan keluarganya _lost contact_ dengan Namikaze di Jepang.

"Dari mana kau tahu? Jangan membual, Naru. Aku tidak akan segan-segan menyerangmu balik jika-" Ucapan Indra terhenti kala mendapat tatapan datar gadis dihadapannya. Dia jelas melihat keseriusan dari tatapan itu.

"Kau kira aku tidak segan menghancurkannya, meski dia istrimu, _Indra_?" Indra terdiam mendengarnya. Jika Naruto sudah memanggilnya Indra, maka emosi gadis itu jelas sedang diujung tanduk.

Pria itu terdiam dengan tatapan lurus pada sepasang _sapphire_ sepupunya yang tampak menggelap dengan kilau menakutkan. Kilau yang hampir tak pernah dilihatnya sejak kematian Stella, beberapa tahun yang lalu karena melindunginya.

"Jangan buat aku turun tangan, _Indra_. Atau aku pastikan, mereka _semua_ akan hancur oleh kedua tanganku sendiri." Tubuh kedua pria itu tegang kala mendengar ancaman Naruto yang tidak pernah main-main.

Naruto melemparkan berkas yang entah sejak kapan dibawanya -Tobirama tidak ingat- dihadapan Indra. Berkas lengkap, yang sengaja Naruto sembunyikan dari pemuda itu. Tadinya, gadis itu berencana menyimpannya agar Sang sepupu tidak terkejut akan kenyataan yang ada. Tapi melihat perkembangan masalahnya sekarang, juga lambatnya kinerja Indra yang tampak ogah-ogahan dengan kasus ini, hatinya jadi berang.

Maka dengan menahan amarahnya hingga titik terendah –mengingat ketidaktahuan sang sepupu akan masalahnya- gadis itu berbaik hati memberikan informasi yang bisa saja membuat pria itu jantungan. Well, dia hanya memberikan kesempatan. Terserah pemuda itu bagaimana menggunakannya. Yang jelas, ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk menyelamatkan semua orang dari api dendam yang semakin merajam di hatinya.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Di bawah naungan atap gazebo putih yang indah itu, nampak seorang wanita rupawan yang sedang menikmati secangkir teh bersama suami tercintanya. Keduanya menikmati pemandangan alam yang tersaji dihadapan mereka dengan suka cita.

"Sayang..." Suara lembut wanitanya membuat pria itu menoleh dan memberikan atensi penuh pada wanita tercintanya.

"Kenapa _Hime_ tidak pernah menghubungi kita? Apa sebegitu sibuknya dirinya menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya dan Nagato-nii, hingga gadis nakal itu melupakanku? Ibunya sendiri?" Ashura tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum mendengar nada merajuk dalam suara istrinya. Bagaimanapun, Naruto, putri mereka itu memang tak pernah memberikan kabar apapun sejak dua minggu kepergiannya ke Jepang. Selain kabar pendaratannya yang aman dan telah sampai di rumah Nagato dengan selamat, tentu saja.

"Dia hanya sedang menghabiskan waktunya, Sayang... Jangan khawatir. Bukankah dua minggu lagi kita akan kesana dan memberinya tanggungjawab besar?" Pria itu berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri istrinya yang duduk diseberang mejanya. Berjongkok dihadapan wanitanya dan menatapnya dengan lembut, pria itu meremas lembut kedua tangan wanitanya.

"Setelah ini, dia tak akan pernah pergi lagi dari kita. Aku janji." Tegas Ashura diiringi sumpah dalam hati, yang tak diketahui wanitanya.

Kushina, wanita berambut merah yang masih berwajah rupawan itu tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Dia sangat ingin keluarganya berkumpul semua, dan itu akan segera terjadi dengan tanggungjawab yang akan putrinya emban. Karena dengan begitu, putrinya akan selalu tinggal dan tak bepergian dengan berbagai alasan tak masuk akal, yang sering membuatnya cemas dan resah tanpa sebab.

Sementara wanitanya tersenyum, dalam hati Ashura sedang menunggu waktu paling tepat untuk menghancurkan orang-orang yang telah melukai keluarganya. _Putrinya_ jelas telah mulai menjalankan rencananya, menunjukkan taringnya. Dan dia hanya tinggal memberikan bumbu di akhir pertunjukkan. Bukankah _ending_ itu menentukan baik buruknya sebuah pertunjukan? Batinnya menyeringai setan.

Siapa bilang Ashura adalah Ootsutsuki yang baik hati dan pemaaf?

Siapa bilang Ashura adalah pribadi yang hangat dan tak akan bisa marah?

Siapa bilang Ashura adalah pria yang lemah dan hanya bisa mengandalkan keluarganya untuk berlindung?

Tak ada yang tahu apa yang mampu pria itu lakukan, kecuali _putrinya_. Karena itu, pria itu memberikan kesempatan pada sang _Hime_ untuk bermain, dengan dia yang akan menentukan akhirnya.

Karena jika ada yang bertanya siapakah orang yang paling mengenal sang _Hime_? Maka jawabannya adalah Ashura, sang _Ayah_.

Karena jika ada yang paling _setan_ dalam keluarganya, maka itu adalah dirinya. _Ootsutsuki_ _Ashura_. Sang iblis seribu wajah yang mampu menipu dunia dengan kepolosannya.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Lorong hotel itu tampak sepi, menunjukkan malam yang telah merajai. Namun begitu, tak mengendurkan langkahnya yang tegas penuh kemarahan. Laporan yang didapatkannya barusan jelas membuatnya murka. Setelah kesempatan yang diberikannya, sosok itu masih juga belum jera dan ingin bermain dengannya? _Fine._ Maka dia akan mendapatkan balasannya segera.

Balasan yang setimpal dan akan disesalinya seumur hidupnya.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Naruto menatap datar sosok Minato yang menatapnya terkejut dan raut tak percaya. Bagaimanapun, dengan rambut merahnya, Naruto jelas adalah kopian _riil_ Kushina dimasa muda. Dan sepasang sapphire-nya, adalah gambaran nyata darah Namikaze yang mengalir ditubuhnya.

Pria itu mundur selangkah mendapati kenyataan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Benarkah, sosok dihadapannya ini adalah putrinya?

" _Can you move_ , _Sir?_ " Pertanyaan bernada datar dari Naruto membuat pria itu tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menepi dari depan pintu _lift_ yang kini terbuka.

Memutar matanya bosan, gadis itu menahan segala sumpah serapah yang menggantung dilidahnya kala melewati tubuh tegap _ayahnya_. Rahang gadis itu mengeras, meski sekuat tenaga berusaha bersikap biasa dan menjaga air mukanya agar tetap tenang.

Bunyi phonsel membuat keduanya saling bertatapan, sebelum dengan cuek gadis itu mengangkat phonselnya tanpa melihat nama yang tertera didalamnya. Terlalu sibuk bertatapan dan _menikmati_ keterkejutan di sepasang sapphire yang kembar dengannya.

"…" Sekejap Naruto menjauhkan phonsel itu dari telinganya dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar phonselnya.

 _Kirito Kei is challing_ …

" _I'll arrive tomorrow_ ," Memejamkan matanya singkat mendengar balasan dari sosok diseberang, Naruto menghela nafasnya.

" _I know…_ " Tangan kiri gadis itu menekan tombol _lift_ agar segera bergerak, jengah dengan tatapan sosok _brengsek_ dihadapannya.

" _But Berlin's wall isn't fall a day, Dear. We have a much plan to-_ " Pintu _lift_ tertutup, meninggalkan Minato yang masih menatap lurus sosok Naruto yang hilang dibalik pintu.

Jantung pria itu berdetak kencang, hingga tubuhnya bergetar. Kakinya goyah, hingga harus bersandar pada dinding untuk menahan berat badannya.

Gadis itu… Benarkah? Mungkinkah gadis itu putrinya? Atau hanya kebetulan, gadis Uzumaki itu memiliki sepasang sapphire yang serupa dengannya?

 _Tuhan_ … Bisiknya lirih, penuh permohonan dalam hati.

 _Semoga semua baik-baik saja…_

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Naruto berjalan dengan wajah penuh murka kala memasuki apartemennya. Mengabaikan sosok Sasuke yang menatapnya heran dari sofa depan televisi tempatnya menyimak berita malam sambil memeriksa pekerjaannya.

 _Brak_!

Bunyi daun pintu yang terbanting dari lantai atas membuat tubuh pria itu berjengit. Astaga, apa baru saja rubah liar itu mengamuk? Batinnya sambil menggelengkan kepala, berusaha tidak peduli dan kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Di dalam kamar, Naruto membanting tubuhnya di atas kasur. Belum selesai masalahnya disini, dan sekarang ada lagi masalah yang terjadi pada salah satu perusahaan sahabatnya? Ck! Mereka cari mati! Mati! Lihat saja, begitu dia menginjakkan kakinya di Jerman dan menyelesaikan rapat besar mereka besok, dia akan langsung mengeksekusi para tikus yang berusaha menggerogoti ketenangannya. Dia akan menjadikan mereka sasaran rasa frustasinya. Jangan salahkan dirinya jika berbuat kejam. Salahkan mereka yang mengusiknya, disaat kesabarannya telah berada pada batas _limit_.

Memejamkan matanya, gadis itu berusaha untuk tidur. Mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya dari segala beban yang menghimpitnya selama ini. Berharap esok segera tiba, dan dirinya bisa segera mengenyahkan rasa frustasinya dengan berkumpul bersama sahabat yang sudah menjadi saudara-saudaranya itu. Bahkan mereka lebih dekat dengannya dari pada para kakak dan adiknya.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Jiraiya termenung di ruang kerjanya, mengingat kembali apa yang didapatinya dari pertemuannya dengan Hagoromo siang tadi.

" _Aku ingin mempertanyakan keputusan sepihakmu pada kerjasama kita_ _." Tegasnya sambil mengikuti Hagoromo yang membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan memasukinya._

" _Kurasa, apa yang media sampaikan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, Jiraiya." Hagoromo berbalik begitu selesai menutup pintunya, tatapannya lurus pada Jiraiya yang memasang wajah tidak terima._

" _Kau jelas tahu, jika aku tak pernah suka dengan skandal. Dan apa yang keluargamu-" Kata-kata Hagoromo terhenti kala matanya mendapati sosok yang tak diduganya, dan dengan penampilan yang juga tak diduganya sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disitu, Gaki?" Tanya Hagoromo dengan keterkejutan yang tak bisa ditutupinya. Pria itu jelas sangat terkejut mendapati sosok pemuda berambut pirang dihadapannya._

 _Jiraiya berbalik, ingin melihat sosok yang membuat Hagoromo tampak sangat terkejut, hanya untuk mendapati pemandangan yang membuatnya hampir serangan jantung. Dihadapannya, duduk seorang pemuda berambut pirang cepak, bermata sapphire tajam sewarna putranya, sedang bertopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu diatas meja. Sosok itu, tampak bagai replika putranya semasa muda, meski wajahnya lebih mirip dengan Kushina._

 _Siapa dia? Jangan bilang, jika pemuda ini adalah putra wanita itu dan putranya.– Batinnya gelisah._

 _Baru saja dirinya melihat sosok Uzumaki yang sangat mirip dengan sosok wanita yang dibencinya, dan sekarang? Ada sosok lain yang bahkan- sangat mirip putranya. Jangan bilang, jika sosok dihadapannya ini –adalah cucunya?_

" _Sejak kapan kau disana?" Kembali, Hagoromo bertanya. Berbagai asumsi muncul dalam kepalanya, mendapati sosok yang begitu dikenalnya, yang seharusnya sedang berada di Inggris sana menyelesaikan studinya._

" _Me?" Pemuda itu menelengkan kepalanya dengan tampang polos yang membuat Hagoromo geram._

" _Tentu saja kau, anak muda. Jadi, jawab pertanyaanku sekarang juga, sebelum aku memanggil keamanan untuk mendepakmu keluar!" Tegas Hagoromo sambil melirik Jiraiya yang masih menatap tak percaya pada sosok pemuda dihadapan mereka. Dalam hati, Hagoromo mengelus dada menerima dua serangan dari cucu-cucunya hari ini. Ya Tuhan… Tak adakah yang mengingat jika usianya sudah tua dan rawan terkena serangan jantung? Benar-benar cucu yang durhaka._

" _Oh, mereka tentu tak akan berani, Oyaji…" Pemuda pirang itu berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana jeans-nya._

" _Lagi pula, tanpa Kau suruh pun, aku akan pergi. Aku sudah melihat apa yang perlu aku lihat." Mengedikkan kedua bahunya, pemuda berkaca mata itu menatap Jiraiya dengan tatapan berkilat pada sepasang sapphire-nya. "Bahkan menemukan orang yang ingin ku lihat." Tambahnya sambil menyeringai sadis, yang membuat tubuh Jiraiya tersentak, seolah merasakan bahwa tatapan itu ditujukan padanya._

" _Ah, sepertinya kita belum berkenalan, Tuan Besar Namikaze yang terhormat." Jiraiya mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menyadarkan diri untuk terlihat biasa saja dihadapan pemuda ingusan dihadapannya, meski jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, seakan ingin keluar dari dadanya._

" _Namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Putra dari Uzumaki Kushina, dan saudara kembar dari Uzumaki Kyuubi." Ujar pemuda itu sambil tersenyum culas, yang diarahkannya pada Hagoromo yang menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya dibelakang Jiraiya yang membolakan matanya._

* * *

Jiraiya memejamkan matanya dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat, mengingat apa yang pernah Minato lakukan pada Kushina, hingga membuat Sang istri meninggalkannya, karena kecewa pada apa yang telah putranya lakukan. Dan tentu saja, wanita yang dicintainya itu juga kecewa padanya, karena membiarkan putra mereka melakukan rencana jahat yang dirasanya sangat pantas –atau bahkan kurang baginya saat itu- bagi wanita yang telah menghilangkan nyawa putra sulungnya.

"Tidak mungkin." Jiraiya menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi, mencoba mengenyahkan segala pikirannya tentang sosok Naruto dan Kyuubi dari kepalanya. Mencoba menolak, jika mereka bukanlah cucunya. Tapi tidak bisa. Karena dirinya ingat betul, usia Kyuubi dari Koran yang dibacanya tadi pagi. Juga mengingat, betapa miripnya sosok Naruto dengan putranya.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 01.37 kala suara teriakan menggelegar ruang tamu tempat apartemen itu.

" _NOOO_!" Teriakan keras terdengar dari kamar Naruto di lantai dua apartemennya. Sasuke yang kebetulan terjaga karena kehausan bergegas naik ke lantai atas, melupakan rasa haus yang menyerangnya.

"Naru-" Gerakan pemuda itu terhenti. Terlalu terkejut melihat sosok Naruto yang terlihat ngos-ngosan dengan wajah pucat. Tatapan gadis itu bahkan tampak kosong. Tangan kirinya menyibak rambut merah panjangnya ke belakang kala tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Sasuke?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi linglung. Antara bingung dan –takut?

Sasuke masuk perlahan dan menyalakan lampu kamar Naruto, menampakkan kamarnya yang luas dan sangat rapi. Berhenti di depan ranjang gadis itu, Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam.

" _Sorry_ , apa kau terbangun karena teriakanku?" Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, namun tatapannya masih lurus pada Naruto.

Gadis itu mencengkeram erat sisi kepalanya dengan rambut yang terurai berantakan. Jika ini keadaan normal, Sasuke pasti bisa saja menyerang gadis itu. Dengan kaos putih yang basah oleh keringat dan menempel erat di tubuh gadis itu… Cukup untuk membuat pemuda itu tahu lelukan tubuh Naruto yang menggoda. Tanpa penyamarannya sebagai lelaki seperti biasa yang menyembunyikan kedua payudara ranumnya. Oke, ini _rate_ T, lupakan saja kata-kata terakhirku tadi.

"Kau tak apa?" Suara Sasuke terdengar datar, namun tatapan pemuda itu menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Naruto mendongak hanya untuk memberikan seulas senyum yang justru terlihat –miris.

" _I'm fine._ " Balas gadis itu singkat. Sasuke mengangguk menanggapi.

" _Wanna share?_ " Naruto terkejut mendengarnya. Diperhatikannya wajah pemuda itu lekat, sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tidak bisa. Dia tak akan bisa membagi apa yang terjadi pada siapapun. Apalagi pada orang asing macam Sasuke.

" _I think no,_ " Lagi, pemuda itu hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

" _Okay_. Kembalilah beristirahat." Sejenak, Naruto hanya bisa terdiam, berfikir. Jika dia kembali tidur, bukan tidak mungkin mimpi mengerikan itu kembali padanya.

"Bisakah kau menemaniku meminum secangkir coklat?" Tanyanya begitu merasa dia harus tetap terjaga agar bisa menghindari mimpi mengerikan itu kembali padanya.

"Hanya jika kau yang membuatnya." Jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai yang dibalas dengusan oleh Naruto yang beranjak dari kasurnya.

Setidaknya, pemuda itu tak lagi melihat ekspresi sedih dan ketakutan dari gadis dihadapannya.

* * *

Sasuke dan Naruto sedang menikmati coklat panas di pantry kala mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Keduanya saling tatap dengan wajah bingung.

 _Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?_

"Biar aku saja," Sasuke beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah menuju pintu. Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengikuti pemuda itu. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja tidak banyak orang yang tahu tempat tinggalnya ini. Dan rasanya, berkunjung di jam seperti ini bukanlah tindakan menyenangkan. Cenderung kurang sopan -atau tidak malah- dan Naruto tidak akan segan untuk mengusir tamu tak diundangnya itu, yang bisa saja mengganggu istirahatnya -jika saja dia terlelap dan tidak terbangun oleh mimpi buruk tentunya.

 _Ceklek_ \- Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang membuat Sasuke mematung dan Naruto melotot tak percaya, menatap sosok yang menatap keduanya dengan seringai setan yang seakan minta di pukul dengan godam karena saking menyebalkannya.

" _Hello, Sista._ " Sapanya riang dengan wajah yang masih minta di hajar.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Oke, guys. Maaf ya lama. Lagi _stuck_ sama duta yang nggak kelar-kelar karena kemalasan, kebingunan, dank e-mager-an saya. Jadi belum ada masalah yang selesai. Malah bikin orang-orang greget ama saya yang terlalu santai #nyengir #curhat

Maaf juga sampai chap ini belum bisa ngasih scene ama 7D ato SasuFemNaru yang banyak. Biar nggak terkesan aneh and nyambung sama cerita yang ada di pikiran saya saja, sebenarnya. Makanya saya nggak pengen maksa cerita ini agar sesuai keinginan reader. Maaf ya, Minna~ saya Cuma berusaha agar cerita saya tetap seperti keinginan saya di awal, bukan keluar dari plot yang justru bikin saya tambah bingung nanti, hehe

Oke, guys… Makasih ya sudah sabar menunggu cerita ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan semoga tidak mengecewakan kalian. Atau malah bikin kalian tambah bingung? Hehe, gomene~

Salam sayang, Deera.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bukan Rahasia**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By Deera Dragoneella**

 **Inspired from Secret by Fuyutsuki Hikari**

 **Beberapa Drakor, GSD, de-el-el karena lupa XD**

 **.0.**

 **Previous Chapter~**

Sasuke dan Naruto sedang menikmati coklat panas di pantry kala mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Keduanya saling tatap dengan wajah bingung.

 _Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?_

"Biar aku saja," Sasuke beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah menuju pintu. Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengikuti pemuda itu. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja tidak banyak orang yang tahu tempat tinggalnya ini. Dan rasanya, berkunjung di jam seperti ini bukanlah tindakan yang menyenangkan. Cenderung kurang sopan –atau tidak malah- dan Naruto tidak akan segan untuk mengusir tamu tak diundang itu, yang bisa saja mengganggu istirahatnya –jika saja dia masih terlelap dan tidak terbangun oleh mimpi buruk tadi tentunya.

 _Ceklek_ – Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang membuat Sasuke mematung dan Naruto yang melotot tak percaya, menatap sosok yang menatap keduanya dengan seringai setan yang seakan minta di pukul dengan godam saking menyebalkannya.

" _Hello, Sista_." Sapanya riang dengan wajah yang masih minta dihajar bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Arashi," Desis Naruto dengan wajah menggelap dan aura mengerikan yang membuat Sasuke mengernyit, sedikit terkejut, sedangkan pemuda yang tampak serupa dengan sosok gadis disampingnya hanya cengengesan tak jelas.

" _What are you doing here?_ " tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tajam yang diabaikan oleh pemuda yang dipanggilnya Arashi itu.

"Uh, oh. Tidakkah kau ingin mempersilahkan diriku masuk dulu, Naru?" mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto, ia justru memasang wajah polos dengan mimik letih yang terlihat sekali jika dibuat-buat.

"Aku capek sekali, tahu! Baru sampai dan langsung-"

"Masuk!" Potong Naruto memerintah sambil berbalik pergi meninggalkan keduanya masuk ke dalam.

"Ck, Dia benar-benar tidak berubah." Arashi masuk ke dalam dengan cuek, mengabaikan sosok Sasuke yang mengamati tingkah kedua orang itu dengan penuh penilaian. Menutup pintu apartemen, ia pun mengikuti Arashi yang kini berjalan beberapa langkah dibelakang Naruto yang sedang berdiri memunggungi mereka.

"Naru-"

 _Bugh_

Kata-kata Arashi terpotong ketika tiba-tiba saja Naruto melancarkan tendangan tepat kearah kepalanya, yang syukurlah bisa ditahannya dengan tangan kanannya. Tapi sakitnya itu, euy~ Apalagi dia dalam keadaan tidak siap, jadi tidak bisa menyiapkan tenaga lebih untuk mengurangi efek tendangan Naruto yang dilancarkan dengan wajah penuh dendam itu.

Ugh, sepertinya pria muda itu mulai menyadari kesalahannya.

"Naru, aku-"

 _Bugh, bugh, bugh._

Kali ini Naruto melancarkan pukulan tidak hanya dengan kakinya, namun juga kedua tangannya. Membuat Arashi kerepotan, karena memang kemampuan bela dirinya tak sebaik gadis itu.

"Oh, _please,_ Naru. Biarkan aku bicara dulu-"

 _Bugh._

Telak, Naruto membanting tubuh Arashi ke lantai dan berdiri menjulang dengan wajah dingin, mengabaikan rintihan pemuda itu yang merasakan sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Naruto benar-benar-

"Ugh, sakit! Kau mau membunuhku, ya?" Protes Arashi sambil berusaha duduk, mengernyit merasakan nyeri pada tangan dan punggungnya.

"Kau sudah mati, jika aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu, _Moron_!" Ucapan bernada datar itu membuat Arashi bergidik ngeri. Astaga~ sepertinya dia sudah berbuat kesalahan besar mengikuti keinginan _Daddy_ -nya. Atau mungkin, karena dia bertindak semaunya tanpa bertanya apa yang harus dilakukannya ketika sampai kemari? Entahlah, Arashi sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk berfikir.

"Oke, oke… Aku menyerah," Mengangkat tangannya dengan mimik wajah kalah dan _nelangsa_. Sungguh, hanya kakaknya seorang yang bisa membuatnya merasa benar-benar teraniaya seperti ini. Dia, dia adalah Ootsutsuki Arashi, adik bungsu Naruto.

"Lepaskan silicon _sialan_ itu, sebelum aku benar-benar membunuhmu, _Moron_." Dengan segera Arashi melepas penyamarannya kala menyadari kesalahan fatal apa yang telah dilakukannya kala berhadapan dengan sosok _Hime_ -nya itu. Tidak menyadari wajah pias kakaknya, tepat ketika melihatnya di depan pintu apartemennya tadi, meski hanya sejenak.

Kini tampaklah wajah pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun berambut merah dengan wajah rupawan yang merupakan copian Sang Ayah. Membuang topeng silicon dengan rambut pirang, serta melepas _contact_ _lens_ sapphire yang menyembunyikan irish violetnya, pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum mendongak menatap wajah Naruto dengan muka memelas, seperti kucing kecebur got.

Memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk mengendalikan perasaannya yang campur aduk, Naruto segera membuka matanya dan membantu Arashi berdiri. Membawa pemuda itu duduk di sofa panjang dan berlalu pergi untuk mengambil kotak P3K. Di sisi lain, Sasuke mengamati tingkah keduanya dengan kedua tangan bersidekap. Cukup terhibur dengan interaksi keduanya. Meski hanya bisa berasumsi mengenai apa yang telah terjadi, juga hubungan keduanya.

 **.0.**

"Jadi, dia adikmu?" Sasuke bertanya setelah mendudukkan dirinya di _single_ sofa dihadapan keduanya.

"Hm," Naruto hanya bergumam sambil mengobati luka Arashi dengan telaten, sementara pemuda itu meringis menahan nyeri karena lebam yang ada di lengan kanannya tidak main-main, dua tiga kali pukulan di tempat yang sama kala menahan tendangan Naruto.

"Pelan-pelan, Naru-chan- AAU!" Pekik Arashi di akhir yang dibalas delikan maut Naruto. Gadis itu tidak segan-segan menekan kuat luka lebam Arashi.

"Ha'i, ha'i Nee-chan~" Bisik Arashi dengan kedua bahu yang merosot kalah, juga lelah. _Well_ , Naruto memang tidak suka jika adiknya itu bersikap kurang ajar dengan hanya memanggil namanya saja. Bagaimanapun, mereka keluarga bangsawan Ootsutsuki, meski mereka tinggal di Inggris. Adat timur tetap di pegang teguh oleh keluarga mereka dalam hal sopan santun, sebagaimana yang diajarkan oleh _Mom & Dad_ tersayang mereka.

"Sekali lagi kau ulangi, kau akan terima akibatnya." Arashi menganggukkan kepalanya patuh, menyadari Naruto tidak pernah main-main. Apalagi sepertinya _mood_ -nya sedang sangat buruk. Apa… Karena penyamarannya tadi? _Sial_.

"Kenapa kau emosi sekali? Lagi PMS, ya?" Tanyanya tak bisa menahan diri.

Naruto mendelik geram, menahan diri untuk tidak lagi menghajar adik kurang ajar yang sayangnya sangat disayanginya itu. Meski kelakuannya kali ini membuatnya ingin mencekik leher pemuda kurang ajar itu hingga mati.

"Jangan bercanda denganku, Arashi." Desis Naruto penuh ancaman. "Apalagi di hari yang _sialan_ penuh dengan orang _sial_ yang harus ku temui hari ini."

Arashi mengangguk paham. Ah, sepertinya dia memang harus hati-hati jika ingin menggoda dan bercanda dengan kakak perempuan tersayangnya ini. Bagaimana pun, kota ini memiliki banyak hal sensitif yang bisa membangkitkan sisi gelap kakaknya itu.

Pemuda itu menyenderkan punggungnya lemas ke sofa, bergerak berbaring, meluruskan tubuhnya yang lelah –benar-benar lelah karena belum beristirahat sejak _landing_ tadi pagi- juga sakit akibat pukulan kakaknya tadi. Hah, mungkin dirinya memang terlalu bodoh dan ceroboh. Ah, tidak, dirinya memang sangat ceroboh. Dan karena inilah, _Daddy_ -nya sangat jarang memberikannya tugas.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Arashi kemudian, bangkit dari tidurannya, duduk dengan menumpukan kedua sikunya di atas lutut, tatapannya lurus dan serius. Pemuda itu baru menyadari jika ada pria dewasa yang tinggal satu apartemen dengan kakaknya. _For God Sake!_ Apa yang kakaknya itu pikirkan kala membiarkan laki-laki asing tinggal _seatap_ dengannya?

Tiba-tiba, insting protektif-nya bangkit. Bagaimana pun, Naruto adalah _Hime_ -nya. Satu-satunya kakak perempuan yang dimilikinya, kini. Dan dirinya telah bersumpah untuk melindungi kakaknya dengan nyawanya, meski dirinya yakin Naruto lebih dari mampu untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri. Oh, ingatkan dirinya dengan siapa kakaknya itu bergaul, batinnya sebal.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya tanpa minat. Meski begitu, dijawabnya juga pertanyaan itu mengingat apa status sosok dihadapannya. "Sasuke," ujarnya singkat.

"Ck, aku tak bertanya namamu, _dude_. Meski aku juga ingin tahu." Arashi memutar matanya sebal. Oh, kenapa hari ini menyebalkan sekali? Ini masih pagi –dini hari lebih tepatnya- dan harinya sudah dimulai dengan kesialan? Oh, sepertinya dia harus banyak mengakui dosa-dosa masa lalunya. Yeah, dia tahu dirinya menyebalkan, hingga membuat keluarga besarnya sering frustasi akan tingkahnya. Tapi, uh, tidak harus semengenaskan ini juga, kan?

"Aku orang kepolisian," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh," Arashi mengangguk mengerti dan menegakkan punggungnya. "Kau yang menangani masalah Karin-chan, atau Okaa-sama?" tanya Arashi penasaran.

Sasuke menatap pemuda dihadapannya sejenak. "Keduanya," Singkatnya seraya berdiri. Dirinya sudah cukup lelah dan sedang malas menjelaskan permasalahan yang terlalu panjang untuk dijelaskan. Dan pemuda dihadapannya, jelas membutuhkan istirahat setelah apa yang dialaminya. Sasuke tidak yakin pemuda dihadapannya mengerti semua masalah saudarinya, mengingat pemuda itu masih bertanya padanya.

"Yak! Hei, kau mau kemana? Aku butuh penjelasanmu, sialan!" teriak Arashi yang diabaikan Sasuke. Biar saja pemuda itu berteriak sesukanya, toh kamar-kamar disini kedap suara. Dia hanya tinggal masuk kamar, mengunci pintu dan tidur nyenyak di kasurnya. Pagi ini tugasnya sudah banyak menanti. Dan dia butuh banyak tenaga dan kesadaran penuh untuk melakukan pekerjaannya yang lain.

 **.0.**

Naruto termenung di dalam kamarnya yang gelap. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul empat pagi, dan dirinya belum juga bisa kembali memejamkan mata. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, dia takut untuk memejamkan mata.

" _Nee_ - _chan_ …" gumam Naruto lirih, penuh kesedihan. Matanya terpejam, menahan rasa sesak didadanya, juga air mata yang kini mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Melihat kehadiran Arashi dalam penyamarannya tadi, telah sukses membuatnya hampir serangan jantung. Rasa sakit yang _dulu_ pernah dialaminya, seperti hadir kembali. Dirinya seperti bercermin, ketika melihat wajah Arashi yang diiringi senyuman polos yang begitu diingatnya. Dengan wajah serupa, dengan senyuman yang serupa. Seperti dirinya di masa lalu. Begitu polos, lemah dan tidak berdaya. Sesuatu yang sangat disesalinya, karena telah mengakibatkan dirinya kehilangan belahan jiwa dan orang yang disayanginya.

" _Nee_ - _chan_ …" tangannya meremat rambutnya erat, menahan setiap kesedihan, rasa bersalah dan kehilangan yang tak pernah _mau_ hilang dari ingatannya.

"Maafkan aku…" air matanya mengalir deras tanpa mampu ditahannya, lagi. Di saat seperti ini, kenapa dirinya seperti kembali diingatkan akan rasa sakit kehilangan Naruko, pada musuh-musuh yang berusaha membunuh atau menjatuhkan keluarganya, juga pada _masa lalu_ Ibunya? Seakan belum cukup menggoreskan belati pada luka yang masih terbuka, penuh darah, dan penuh duka. Membuat nafasnya sesak, seakan dadanya dihimpit beban berat tak kasat mata. Tak bisa dihilangkan, meski dia sudah berusaha. _Atau belum bisa_.

 **.0.**

"Kau harus tetap di sini!" Perintah tegas Naruto pada adiknya itu sambil memakai jaket kulit hitam panjang kesayangannya, hadiah ulang tahun dari _First_ dua tahun yang lalu. Rambut merah gadis itu telah kembali pirang, namun sepasang sapphire-nya tertutup oleh _contact_ _lens_ buram yang membuat matanya tampak lebih kelabu. Gadis itu tidak ingin ada orang yang mengenalinya sebagai bagian dari Namikaze di bandara nanti. Cih, mana sudi dirinya menjadi bagian dari Namikaze? Meski darah dan daging di tubuhnya tak bisa terlepas dari Namikaze.

" _But_ , Sista~" Rengek Arashi yang di balas delikan maut dari Naruto.

"Ini hukumanmu karena telah membuat hariku yang buruk semakin buruk, _Moron_." Arashi menundukkan kepalanya, tanda menyesal. Meski dirinya sangat badung, tapi pemuda itu sangat takut pada kakak perempuan dan kedua orang tuanya. Di luar itu? Hah, jangan harap Arashi mau berikap sopan jika tidak dipaksa ketiganya. Bahkan Hagoromo dan keluarga Senju hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikapnya yang benar-benar menjengkelkan untuk anak seusianya. Ah, mungkin satu lagi orang yang bisa membuatnya takut tak berdaya, kakak tertua mereka di Inggril sana.

"Ah," Naruto berbalik menatap adiknya dari balik sunglasses dior-nya.

"Sebaiknya kau menemui Paman dan Bibi, juga Karin. Temani dia sampai keadaannya benar-benar membaik, dan _berhati-hatilah_." Arashi mengangguk mengerti. Dia akan mencari detailnya nanti. Karena kini, kakaknya sedang ada urusan lain yang tidak bisa diganggu bersama teman-temannya.

 **.0.**

"A-Arashi?" Kurama menatap sepupunya terkejut ketika membuka pintu rumah.

"Yo, Kurama." Sapa Arashi sambil menyengir kuda. Dibelakang pemuda itu, tampak Sasuke yang menatapnya datar.

"Kalian kemari bersama?" tanyanya tak mengerti sambil menatap keduanya bergantian.

"Tentu saja. Dia kan-"

"Kau urus anak ini, Ku. Aku ada banyak urusan." Potong Sasuke cepat. "Dan jangan percaya apa pun yang dikatakannya." Pesannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uzumaki.

"Apa? Hei! Kau kira aku pembual? Tukang bohong?!" Teriak Arashi tidak terima, yang diacuhkan Sasuke. Pria itu segera masuk mobil dan melajukannya tanpa mau repot menanggapi Arashi yang dianggapnya bocah labil.

"Bukannya kau memang suka membual?" ejek Kurama yang menyandarkan punggungnya pada bingkai pintu dengan tangan bersidekap.

"Apa?!" Arashi melotot tak terima. "Enak saja. Aku ini selalu jujur, tahu!" _kalau sedang ingin, tentu saja,_ tambahnya dalam hati.

"Jujur dari Hongkong?!" Kurama memutar matanya bosan.

"Haish! Sudahlah. Biarkan aku masuk dan bertemu dengan Karin-chan. Aku rindu sekali dengannya." Ucap Arashi dengan wajah sebal. Sikapnya benar-benar masih kekanakan, meski usianya sudah 18 tahun.

"Dia di masih di rumah sakit, jika kau belum tahu."

"APA?!" Arashi melotot tidak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa? Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi!" Tuntutnya. Arashi tidak menyangka jika sepupu kesayangannya itu sampai di rawat di rumah sakit. Pemuda itu hanya mengira, ketika Naruto menyuruhnya untuk menjaga Karin, bahwa Karin hanya sedang patah hati dan butuh teman bermain untuk mengembalikan suasana hatinya. Jika seperti ini, maka masalahnya jelas lebih serius.

Lalu, apa _Daddy_ -nya tahu? Jika iya, kenapa tidak memberitahunya langsung? Bukankah kehadirannya disini juga untuk membantu kakak perempuannya?

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Sudahlah, batinnya. Dia akan tahu nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bertemu Karin. Memastikan keadaannya dan menunggu perintah dari sang _Daddy_ atau Naruto. Dia tidak ingin salah langkah lagi, yang bisa berakibat buruk bagi rencana mereka.

 **.0.**

Berlin, Jerman.

Setelah perjalanan selama 9 jam dengan menggunakan pesawat jet pribadi Art One Airlines, anak cabang perusahaan AO Group milik _First_ , Naruto sampai di _Berlin Schonefeld International Airport_. Gadis itu segera menuju _private parking_ yang ada di sana, dimana mobil yang menjemputnya telah menanti. Sebagai mana pesan yang diterimanya, tepat setelah pesawat mendarat.

 ** _Aku menunggumu di parkiran_** ** _, Honey_** **–** ** _Second_**

Naruto hanya mendengkus membaca kalimat _alay_ pesan itu. Sudah biasa, batinnya. Orang kedua dalam 7D itu sangatlah kekanakan, apalagi padanya. Pria 27 tahun itu kadangkala menganggap Naruto adalah sosok adik yang perlu dilindungi, namun adakalanya pula, Naruto akan menjadi mainannya. Benar-benar mencari mati.

Gadis itu segera masuk ke dalam mobil berlogo _Dragneel_ yang sudah menunggunya, dan tanpa banyak kata, mobil itu segera melaju meninggalkan pelataran parkir khusus bandara.

"Ku kira, kau akan berangkah bersama _nya_." Ucapan pria yang merupakan 7D kedua itu hanya dibalas dengkusan oleh Naruto. Tak ada gunanya menjawab, batinnya malas.

"Aku melihatnya semalam, ketika _dia_ memasuki kamarmu dan-"

" _Silent, Moron_." Desis Naruto dengan mata menyipit. Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya menyadari kelalaiannya. _Shit!_ Teman-temannya pasti memasang beberapa CCTV di apartemennya, tanpa seijinnya, tentu saja. Benar-benar kurang ajar.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan membiarkannya tinggal denganmu. Ouh, _mereka_ sangat _berharap_ banyak pada _nya_ , kau tahu." Kembali, pria itu mengucapkannya dengan nada _menggoda_ khas dirinya. "Aku tidak sabar kau menjadi-"

" _Eagle_ ," desis Naruto. "Sekali lagi kau membicarakannya, aku tak akan segan menghajarmu di _BC_." Dan ancaman Naruto hanya dibalas tawa renyah oleh pria yang enam tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Benar-benar sialan sekali.

" _Ha'i ha'i…_ " kekeh Obito, sang Naga kedua, pemilik Infinite Inc. "Aku tak akan membuatmu semakin marah dan berakhir dengan kita yang tidak jadi sepupu ipar."

"Eagle Rarier!" Teriak Naruto murka. Wajahnya sudah merah padam, benar-benar ingin mencekik wajah pria yang sudah dianggapnya kakak dan paling mengerti jalan pikirannya –bahkan tanpa diberi tahu itu. Pria yang benar-benar menyebalkan diantara yang paling menyebalkan dalam 7D, atau bahkan keluarganya sendiri. Jika saja pria itu bukanlah orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya, Naruto bersumpah tidak akan segan untuk mencincang wajah menyebalkan pria itu.

Sementara Eagle hanya tertawa lepas melihatnya. Benar-benar. Pria itu sangat suka menjahili anggota paling muda 7D itu. Gadis yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya itu, terkadang terlalu serius, dan tenggelam dalam kesakitan masa lalunya. Karenanya, Eagle lebih suka melihat wajah memerah marah Naruto, dari pada wajah datar tanpa ekspresi namun menyembunyikan luka yang sangat dalam itu.

Eagle tidak suka melihat Naruto tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya hanya untuk mengalihkan kesakitannya. Dialah yang paling sering melihat Naruto melampiaskan kesakitannya ketika menangani pekerjaan mereka, atau pun ketika mereka sedang berlatih tanding bela diri di BC ( _Base Camp_ ), sebuah mansion mewah yang terletak di beberapa daerah terpencil nan asri. Dan dirinya pulalah, yang paling senang mendengar informasi dari Zetsu yang mengatakan jika sepupunya menangani permasalahan Naruto. Pria itu, entah kenapa memiliki firasat, jika sepupunya bisa menarik Naruto dari pusaran kesakitan masa lalunya. Meski dirinya cukup terkejut mendengar _siapa_ sebenarnya sepupunya itu.

Ah, mungkin tidak seharusnya begitu. Toh, bukan hanya sepupunya saja dalam keluarganya yang memiliki rahasia, kekehnya dalam hati.

 **.0.**

Sara keluar dari kantor polisi dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya diiringi beberapa _bodyguard_ dan pengacaranya. Wanita itu hanya diam ketika para wartawan yang sudah menunggunya di depan kantor polisi menyerbunya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Sara-san! Benarkan bahwa Andalah pelaku sebenarnya dari kecelakaan Deidara-san?"

"Mengapa Kushina-san yang saat itu ditangkap dan dijadikan tersangka?"

"Apakah benar bahwa Uzumaki-san hanya dijadikan kambing hitam untuk menyelamatkan Anda?"

"Kenapa Anda begitu tega membiarkan saudari Anda menjadi korban untuk menyelamatkan Anda?"

 _Ya, kenapa? Kenapa dirinya begitu tega? Kenapa dirinya begitu pengecut untuk mengakui kesalahannya?_

"Bagaimana reaksi keluarga Anda dan Jiraiya-sama mendengar hal ini?"

 _Murka. Pria senja itu benar-benar murka padanya. Bahkan sama sekali tidak sudi melihatnya sampai masalah ini selesai._

"Mengapa baru sekarang keluarga Kushina-san menggugat Anda?"

"Apakah ini berhubungan dengan kecelakaan yang menimpa Uzumaki Karin-san?"

"Apakah benar putri Anda terlibat dalam kasus pelecehan Uzumaki Karin-san?" Pertanyaan mengenai putrinya itulah, yang akhirnya membuat Sara menghentikan langkahnya dan mendongak menatap tajam para wartawan.

"Jaga bicara kalian. Aku tidak akan segan memasukkan kalian ke bui karena pencemaran nama baik putriku." Tegasnya tajam. Sara sangat menyayangi putrinya, meski gadis itu sangat suka membuat kepalanya pusing dengan tingkah liarnya.

Demi Tuhan! Satu masalah belum selesai, dan kini putrinya juga terlibat masalah?! Apakah ini salah satu bentuk balas dendam kakak angkatnya karena perbuatannya dulu? Jika iya, maka Sara tidak akan tinggal diam. Dia sudah berusaha menguatkan dirinya untuk mengakui kesalahan masa lalunya, demi ketenangan hatinya, meski hal itu bisa menghancurkan keluarganya.

Tapi, jika seperti ini cara Kushina membalasnya, Sara tidak akan tinggal diam. Ini adalah masalah mereka, dan putrinya sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya.

Namun, bagaimana jika memang putrinya membuat ulah? Bukankah putrinya satu sekolah dengan keponakan Kushina? Jika hal itu benar, bagaimana cara bagi dirinya agar mampu mengangkat wajah pada Kushina nanti? Oh, tidak. Mereka tidak akan mungkin bertemu. Karena Kushina sudah meninggal. Meninggalkannya dengan rasa bersalah yang akan dibawanya sampai mati nanti.

Bukankah hidupnya sangat menyedihkan? Kekehnya dalam hati, meninggalkan para wartawan yang masih mencercanya dibelakang sana.

 **.0.**

 **Royal Infinite's, Berlin**

Tepat pukul tujuh malam, tujuh buah mobil berlogo _Dragneel_ dengan berbagai tipe dan warna berhenti di depan restoran bintang tujuh, Royal Infinite's, milik **_Sixth_**. Dari ketujuh mobil itu, keluarlah tujuh orang secara bersamaan.

Berdasarkan urutan tempat parkir khusus restoran, dari sisi paling kiri, mobil sport berwarna hitam, keluar seorang pria tampan berambut hitam yang dipotong rapi dengan setelah jas hitam yang rapi. Dialah _First_ , Kirito Kei. Pria berusia 32 tahun itu adalah pemilik Art One Group, perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang transportasi - baik darat, laut maupun udara - ritel, farmasi dan teknologi medis.

Di tempat kedua, dari sebuah mobil berwarna merah marun, keluar seorang pria tampan berambut hitam cepak dengan pakaian santai, kaos putih ber _outer_ kemeja merah marun dan sepasang sepatu kets berwarna putih bergaris hitam merah. Dialah _Second_ , pria berusia 27 tahun bernama Eagle Rarier, pemilik Infinite Inc. yang bergerak di bidang konstruksi, perancangan dan pengembangan.

Di tempat ketiga, dari mobil berwarna putih, keluarlah seorang pria berambut putih berkacamata hitam dengan pakaian semi formal, kemeja hitam yang dimasukkan dalam celana jeans abu. Dialah _Thrid,_ Zetsu White. Pria berusia 29 tahun itu adalah pemilik Black One Inc. yang bergerak di bidang konsultan manajemen, investasi, keamanan, dan telekomunikasi.

Di tempat keempat, dari mobil berwarna silver, keluarlah seorang pria berambut _dirty grey_ dengan pakaian semi formal, kemeja putih berbalut _vest_ cream dengan celana kainnya. Dialah _Fourth_ , Hidetora Kakuzu. Pria berusia 27 tahun itu adalah pemilik Freedom Corp. yang bergerak di bidang industri barang konsumen (makanan, minuman, kebutuhan rumah tangga), industri barang dan jasa.

Di tempat kelima, dari mobil sport berwarna biru, keluarlah seorang gadis berambut _dirty blonde_ sebahu dalam balutan dress biru selutut yang mengembang dan membuatnya tampil semakin cantik dan segar. Dialah _Fifth_ , Lucy Clyne. Gadis berusia 25 tahun pemilik Eternal Inc. yang bergerak di bidang design, hiburan dan media. Menjadi penanggungjawab dalam bidang advertising 7D.

Di tempat keenam, dari mobil berwarna merah terang, keluarlah seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dalam balutan gaun brokat berwarna hitam dengan lengan panjang yang membuatnya tampak anggun dan menawan. Dialah _Sixth_ **,** Scarlet Belzerion. Gadis berusia 26 tahun pemilik Eileen Corp. yang bergerak di bidang Perhotelan, restauran, dan produk kecantikan.

Dan di tempat terakhir, dari mobil berwarna kuning terang, keluarlah Ootsutsuki Naruto, sang _Sevent_ , pemilik Dragneel Group. yang bergerak di bidang Software dan Teknologi, serta otomotif.

Keenam orang itu menoleh menatap Naruto yang hanya dibalas gadis itu dengan menaikkan salah satu alisnya, bertanya.

"Ootsutsuki Naruto," Kei berjalan menghampiri gadis itu dengan langkah panjangnya.

" _Miss me?_ " tanyanya sambil merentangkan tangan. Membuat Naruto mendengus, namun tak urung segera menghampiri Kei yang hanya berjarak tiga langkah darinya, dan masuk dalam rengkuhan hangat pria itu.

Kirito Kei, bagi Naruto bukan hanya sebagai seorang kakak. Namun juga bagai orang tua. Sikap Kei yang dewasa membuat Naruto begitu nyaman, meski tidak semua hal bisa gadis itu ceritakan padanya.

"Kau harus menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi setelah ini pada kami," ujar Kei setelah mengeratkan pelukannya sejenak.

"Hmm," Naruto bergumam sambil menutup mata.

"Kau tak ingin memelukku, _Sweety?_ " Suara merdu Lucy membuatnya tertawa kecil sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oh, ku kira kau sedang cemburu padaku, _Dolcezza,_ " jawab Naruto menggoda gadis berdarah Italia yang juga adalah kekasih Kei.

Lucy memutar matanya, "Oh, come one, _sweety._ " Dan Naruto segera menghampiri Lucy sambil tertawa. Gadis itu sangat dekat dengan Lucy, karena gadis itu mengingatkan Naruto pada _Stella_ , bahkan sikap dewasanya.

"Guys, aku sudah lapar. Bisakah kita masuk ke dalam dan makan dulu? Kurasa, kita bisa temu kangen setelah ini, _you know?_ " Suara bariton bernada menyebalkan itu menyela.

"Astaga, Obito!" Kakuzu menggeplak kepala _second_ dengan keras karena kesal.

" _Don't call me with that name again, Fourth._ " Desis Obito tajam.

Pria yang bernama asli Uchiha Obito itu memang sangat suka merusak suasana, karena memang sudah menjadi sifat alaminya sejak dulu. Obito merubah namanya menjadi Eagle Rarier, karena dirinya sudah dinyatakan meninggal sejak lima tahun yang lalu, akibat kecelakaan terencana oleh musuh keluarga Uchiha. Karenanya, Obito memilih menarik diri dari keluarganya dan merubah identitasnya, untuk melindungi keluarganya dari balik layar.

"Sudahlah," Zetsu menatap bosan pertengkaran keduanya. " _Cherie_ , ayo, kita masuk dan selesaikan ini segera."

Naruto menatap datar Zetsu. "Kita harus segera menyelesaikan semuanya, sebelum _waktumu_ habis, bukan?"

Pertanyaan itu memukul telak dirinya. Menarik nafas panjang, Naruto pun mengangguk. Zetsu selalu bisa membuatnya terpojok. Karenanya diantara semuanya, Naruto tidak terlalu akrab dengan pria itu.

"Ya, kau benar. Mr. White."

 **-TBC-**

 **Oke, Guys. Maaf baru bisa update dan ini benar-benar langsung up begitu jadi**

 **So, harap maklum jika banyak typo bertebaran**

 **saya sedang terburu-buru pagi ini, jadi... Harap maklum dan selamat membaca**

 **Semoga tidak mengecewakan :)**

 **Jaa ne~ :***


End file.
